<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me Against the Universe by ggfj84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979824">You and Me Against the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggfj84/pseuds/ggfj84'>ggfj84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Ambassador AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Courting Rituals, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith is the heir to the Marmora, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Shiro is the Black Paladin, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, if that's a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggfj84/pseuds/ggfj84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith, the Marmoran heir, is almost pressured into an arranged marriage with Prince Lotor, the Black Paladin Takashi Shirogane offers a way out with a fake bonding. Unfortunately, Keith falls in love with his new bondmate on the first day of the rest of their lives, and discovering how to handle his feelings - and his new mate - proves to be the most challenging trial of all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith remembered the moment he fell in love with Takashi Shirogane. </p><p>He’d met the warrior known as the Black Paladin, the leader of the elite Galactic Coalition tactical squad known as “Voltron,” almost two decaphoebs ago on a joint strike force that included members of the Blade of Marmora. They’d hit it off well enough that Kolivan assigned Keith to most of the joint missions with Voltron.</p><p>But Keith never believed there was any ulterior motive other than successful missions. It wasn’t until Lotor of all people, the Crown Prince of Daibazaal, stood before the Galactic Coalition that Keith’s cheeks burned and his stomach twisted. </p><p>“For far too long, Daibazaal has been divided. The Royal House of Sincline and the Blade of Marmora have never been outright in their opposition, but the Blade of Marmora offers two senators for Daibazaal while my mother and I serve as the remaining. As per tradition, I propose that our forces join through mating bonds—the heir to my mother’s throne and the heir to the Marmora leadership. In this way, Daibazaal will have a united front before the Galactic Coalition.” </p><p>Sitting in the Daibazaal delegation’s booth behind Krolia and Kolivan, Keith found himself unable to breathe. His mind couldn’t quite grasp what Lotor suggested. Did he just propose, or was he demanding Keith’s hand in bonding? </p><p>Kolivan rose to his feet in a dramatic fashion, looming over the rather tall Lotor. “The tradition has not been honored in almost three hundred decaphoebs, and Daibazaal has provided a separate but joint front during that time. There is no need for this archaic tradition to be upheld today or in the future.”</p><p>Lotor remained calm and collected. “Other than it is against the Coalition’s bylaws to allow more than one fraction from a planet representation in its chambers. It is why Daibazaal enacted the tradition – ”</p><p>“—that required our people to hand one of our own as a hostage.”</p><p>“Such exaggeration, Leader Kolivan.”</p><p>“Perhaps Prince Lotor would wish to join the Blade,” Krolia offered as she formed a protective barrier between Keith and the royal delegation. </p><p>Lotor’s nose wrinkled. “Surely you jest.”</p><p>“As must you if you believe we’d allow you to lay a hand on my –” </p><p>Three loud raps thundered across the platinum and white chambers, which housed the representatives of the Galactic Coalition. From her position at the front of the coalition chambers, President Ryner slammed her glimmering gavel, made of starlight, against the podium. Her blaring voice resounded across thousands of ambassadors. “Order! I demand order from the Daibazaal delegation.” </p><p>Kolivan growled in Lotor’s direction but didn’t speak again. Keith just sat in their booth, stunned and gasping. He was suddenly very grateful for Marmora’s tradition of unbonded Blades wearing masks even when not in battle. It offered him privacy as Ryner continued, “While I do not agree with the traditions of the Daibazaal delegation, that was the agreed-upon accords. You may submit a proposal to revise this clause, but if the delegation cannot come to an agreement at this session, the Galactic Coalition must uphold the current accords.”</p><p>Ryner was going to make him bond with Lotor? </p><p>“There was an amendment to the accords in the 232nd congress,” Kolivan read from his tablet, voice tighter than Keith had ever heard it, even when proposing to Krolia. “If the Marmoran or Galran heir is already betrothed, then no such alliance must occur.”</p><p>Lotor’s lips quirked up as he glanced back at Keith. “I have neither accepted nor made any propositions – other than for the Marmoran heir’s hand, of course.”  </p><p>He punctuated the statement with a wink. Keith was going to be sick. </p><p>“Madam President,” a familiar but forceful voice thundered across the Galactic Coalition’s floor. </p><p>Ryner slammed the gavel once more and gestured toward one of the smaller boxes along the side of the chamber, raised high above the delegation’s floor. “The Coalition recognizes Paladin Shirogane.”</p><p>Keith gripped the side of the Daibazaal delegation’s booth, sucking in dry heaves and trying to calm his breathing. It wasn’t that he detested Lotor. In fact, he held a great deal of respect for the Galran prince and even shared his company at more than one coalition or Marmoran function. But to be bonded to him, to share the rest of their lives together—Keith couldn’t fathom. </p><p>Not to mention, Empress Honerva offered her people little in the way of comfort or luxury. She barely spoke to her subjects, whereas Kolivan and Krolia lived among their people and provided aid and guidance wherever needed. He couldn’t imagine what living with Honerva and Lotor would entail, let alone any “princely” duties he might have. </p><p>And Keith didn’t want to think about the consummating, which was surely necessary in a royal bonding. Neither the bonding nor the consummating was on Keith’s to-do list this morning. </p><p>He barely heard Shiro’s thundering words over his own loud gasps. “My apologies for the delay in announcing, but Blade Kogane, son of Leader Krolia and adopted son of Leader Kolivan, accepted my request for his hand almost three phoebs ago. We are to be bonded next decaphoeb.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes dart up to find the Black Paladin, Takashi Shirogane, standing in Voltron’s designated booth. As the leader of the Galactic Coalition’s task force, Shiro was required to attend all coalition functions, but he didn’t interject unless giving a report. He usually wasn’t allowed to speak, as simply an arm of the coalition and not a delegate himself. </p><p>Keith fell back in his seat, mesmerized by Shiro in his formal uniform – a white jacket with a black strip across his shoulders, three gold bars to designate his leadership rank, tight pants that led to calf-high boots, and a glowing purple-black bayard strapped to his waist. With his chin high and eyes focused, he easily stood shoulder-to-shoulder with any member of the coalition. In fact, he did – with Princess Allura of Altea, who sat in the box next to him, dressed similarly as a member of Voltron and the Altean delegation. </p><p>Shiro’s eyes never wavered from Ryner’s, and Keith found himself breathless. Shiro was willing to give the rest of his life to Keith? It made no sense. They were acquaintances, friends Keith dared to think, and though they have laid down their lives for each other at one time or another, Keith never imagined Shiro would be willing to bond with him. </p><p>Perhaps he, like Lotor, had an ulterior motive. </p><p>“I see,” Ryner said, crisp and firm. Her sharp eyes set on Keith. “Does Blade Kogane confirm said bonding arrangement?”</p><p>Keith’s eyes snapped to Shiro, whose finally sought his. His smoky eyes were calm but earnest, reminding Keith of all their battles and interactions. Shiro was strong, both physically and mentally, and though he was clever, he wasn’t underhanded or cruel. If he sought to help Keith, Keith believed him. </p><p>Despite respecting and perhaps even liking Lotor, Keith couldn’t say he trusted the Galran prince. </p><p>“Yes,” Keith replied and turned to Ryner. “Paladin Shirogane is to be my bondmate.”</p><p>Lotor, if nothing else, was versatile. “Then perhaps Blade Kogane and Paladin Shirogane would do us the honor of finalizing that bond here and now, so as not to belabor the union regarding this topic.”</p><p>Surely Shiro had a family on his home planet of Earth who would wish to see his union, and Keith knew his brother and sister Blades would want to celebrate his mating in the traditional five-quintant ceremony as per Marmoran custom. Instead, both families would be denied such a celebration, and Keith found Shiro watching him, gaging Keith’s reaction, before addressing Ryner. </p><p>“If it pleases Madame President to force us to hasten our arrangements, refuse our families the common decency of witnessing our union, and secure Blade Kogane’s bonding to me and not the over-eager heir of the House of Sincline, then we will relent to Prince Lotor’s request.”</p><p>Keith hoped, prayed, and waited for Ryner’s response, which only came after a quick conversation with one of her aids. “We will yield to Prince Lotor’s request and hold the ceremony now.”</p><p>Bile rose Keith’s throat. Kolivan whispered apologies that were not his to give and Krolia promised she would somehow make this right. Neither calmed his nerves as he was ushered to the front of the coalition’s chambers. </p><p>Then Shiro—dashing, handsome, kind Shiro—stepped before him. He was gorgeous by Terran standards with short black hair, styled bangs that swept across his nose, and a sun-kissed complexion that refused any blemish. His tunic clung to his biceps and abs like a second skin, and Keith wondered how the cloth didn’t rip every time Shiro moved.   </p><p>Shiro let out a tiny, bracing sigh and took Keith’s hands. He leaned forward to murmur in Keith’s ear.</p><p>“Hey. No need to look so glum.” Shiro couldn’t see his expression; Keith was still wearing his mask. “We’ll get out of this like we’ve done all our battles. Together.”</p><p>He sounded so self-assured, so light-hearted, and when he squeezed Keith’s hands, he flashed a shaky but true smile. It prompted Keith to ask one whispered question, “Why?”</p><p>Shiro jerked a shoulder. “Why not? I could do worse. I <i>know</i> you could.”</p><p>Kolivan proceeded over the ceremony, a quick exchange of vows that weren’t personalized in any way. Krolia stood behind him, along with Lotor, while Princess Allura and another paladin, a Balmeran with an orange headband and yellow armor, bore witness behind Shiro. Hunk, Keith remembered from their shared missions.  </p><p>As Kolivan finished and urged them to complete the bonding with an embrace, Keith’s palms grew cold. His breathing hitched, but instead of leaning down to seize Keith’s lips – even though the mask – Shiro let go of Keith’s hands to cradle his cheeks and keep his head still for a forehead kiss. </p><p>And that said it all. Shiro let Keith take control of their relationship – whatever it would be now. He wouldn’t force Keith into unwanted activities or demand something from him he couldn’t give. Instead, Shiro gave Keith his affection and allowed Keith to decide what to do with it. He would defer to Keith, not the other way around. </p><p>Just before Shiro’s lips were to seal their union, Keith dropped his mask and for the first time, saw Shiro without any filters. Shiro’s eyes widened considerably as they swept across the long, dark bangs that framed Keith’s purple skin, the two-toned braid that unfurled from his throat and now rested upon his shoulder, and purple marks upon his cheeks, just like his mother. His eyes, a vibrant indigo, glistened with flecks of silver, gold, and stardust. </p><p>Shiro’s smile turned soft, gentle, and infinitely sweet. He whispered, “Hi,” before kissing Keith’s forehead. </p><p>And that was the moment Keith fell in love with his bondmate. </p><p>
  <i>To Be Continued...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro and Keith iron out the details of their arrangement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re married?” Lance, the Blue Paladin from Nalquod, squawked once Shiro explained the situation. Lance’s otherworldly blue hair stood on end long after he had gripped both sides of his head. “You got married at the last coalition meeting, and you didn’t even invite us?”</p><p>Shiro wrung the back of his neck and offered a sheepish smile in apology. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”</p><p>“No shit, Shir-lock. Perhaps the <i>plait</i> in the room wasn’t a big enough clue.”</p><p>Propped up on the couch’s arm, Keith found himself in a daze. Less than a varga ago, he became the bondmate to the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron in front of the entire coalition. Now, he sat in the Paladins’ private quarters with Krolia and Kolivan as they all recovered from the whirlwind ceremony.</p><p>“There wasn’t much time,” Allura assured, resting a hand upon the Blue Paladin’s shoulder. “I know you’re hurt –”</p><p>“I’m not hurt!”</p><p>“I am,” the Olkari next to him, Pidge, replied. Her long antennae jutted out as if they could pierce Shiro’s armor. “It feels like when Matt eloped with his girlfriend out on that casino planet. You could have called us.”</p><p>Shiro’s shoulders slumped, and Keith’s own chest threatened to burst from the guilt swelling within it. “Lotor was making a move to control the entire Daibazaal delegation. I had to act fast or Keith would have been –”</p><p>“So you listened to your dick rather than your brain, huh?” Lance spat.</p><p>Keith’s translator must have malfunctioned in the middle of Lance’s tirade because one word didn’t come across in Marmoran.</p><p>He looked toward Krolia and Kolivan. “What’s a –”</p><p>“You don’t want to know,” Shiro cut him off before turning back to the Paladins with a heavy sigh. “Look, nothing has changed. Not really. Yes, Keith and I are bonded now, but that’s not going to stop me from being there for you guys.”</p><p>“It is a bit more involved than that,” Kolivan admonished, arms crossed and expression severe, while Krolia played with the wayward strands of Keith’s black and indigo braid. “Galran society deems bonding partners as sacred. As such, Shiro, you will be required to attend Blade functions as Keith’s bondmate and accept any invitations from the House of Sincline.”</p><p>Allura sighed. “Likewise, partners of Paladins and coalition members are appreciated at meetings and galas. Delegates will expect to see you two together.” </p><p>“I thought you said you were going to submit a grievance to remove the bonding clause?” Keith asked. Out the corner of his eyes, he noticed Shiro stiffen, but by the time he turned, the Black Paladin had already looked away.</p><p>Krolia pushed a stubborn strand of Keith’s bangs behind his ear. “We can try, kit, but the coalition may decide the removal will be applied to the next delegation’s heirs. Or they may not approve it at all. At the very least, the grievance won’t be heard until the next session, more than three phoebs from now.”</p><p>Dread pooled in Keith’s gut. “So you’re saying Shiro and I are stuck together until then.”</p><p>“At least then.” There was a hint of something in Kolivan’s voice Keith couldn’t place. He thought it might have been resignation…or perhaps relief? “I suggest you two take some time to discuss your plans as well as your living arrangements. I will be mindful of your new schedule when assigning your missions.”</p><p>Krolia pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “We’ll be in our quarters. Come see us after you and Shiro finish your discussion.” She approached Shiro then and coaxed him into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Paladin Shirogane. The Blade of Marmora is in your debt.”</p><p>“Uh, my pleasure,” Shiro murmured, ears pink.</p><p>Once they left, Allura clapped her hands and turned to the Paladins. “We must be off as well. Keith.” She cradled his forearm and offered him a precious, warm smile. “Welcome to the family.”</p><p>It should have reassured him, but instead, Keith’s stomach churned. What had he gotten to?</p><p>Then he was alone with his new bondmate and consumed by an intense, awkward silence he didn’t know how to traverse.</p><p>Shiro let out a quick, rushed laugh. “Bonding…was not on my schedule for today. How about you?”</p><p>Keith debated about wielding his knife, just to intimidate. “I still don’t understand why you did it.”</p><p>Shiro sighed and collapsed to the chair across from Keith. “Full disclosure? I was engaged once. Few decaphoebs ago. It wasn’t a messy break-up so much as a quick one. Since then, Hunk’s tried to fix me up with his brother-in-law Rax. Allura’s introduced me to every single diplomat on Altea. Lance tried to hook me up with every member of his family. I think he almost convinced his mother to date me.”</p><p>Keith surveyed Shiro’s troubled frown. “So…you’re still in love with your ex?”</p><p>“What!” Shiro shot straight up. “No. We’re over. I just…I’m tired of everyone trying to find someone for me. Adam was—well, my flight partner for decaphoebs. We weren’t even together for the longest time. I learned that I just don’t…date. I meet someone, get to know them, and then fall in love.”</p><p>That made sense, though Keith wondered how many members of the coalition would volunteer to get to know Shiro over dinner. “Then this is mutually beneficial. You help Marmorans keep the Daibazaal delegation reflective of our planet’s people –”</p><p>“—and you help me stay sane.”</p><p>That was doable, even if Keith’s heart plummeted. “So what happens now?”</p><p>Shiro struggled and looked down at his cut-off gloves, palms open and wondering. “I guess we get rings, exchange numbers, and then see you at the next diplomatic function for the coalition?”</p><p>Keith jerked a shoulder. Their bond already tugged at Keith’s soul, yearning to know his mate more intimately, if not physically then emotionally. But Shiro wouldn’t know about the bond, and Keith couldn’t possibility bother him with the unnecessary details. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“Great.” Shiro snagged Keith’s wrist, and fire shot through his veins. Shiro typed his number into Keith’s gauntlet and then flashed his patented disarming smile. Did Shiro know how charming it – <i>he</i> – was? </p><p>“Don’t forget to write, my <i>mate.</i>”</p><p>Keith still hadn’t managed to lift his jaw by the time he meandered out of the Paladins’ common room. He stopped short when he noticed Lance standing opposite the exit door, one foot flat against the wall behind him, arms crossed.</p><p>“Look, go easy on him, okay?” Lance asked. “And be good to him. He deserves the universe, and he’s decided that’s you.”</p><p>If Shiro and he were going to spend time together, Keith was going to need to get along with Shiro’s family. “It’s not like that for him. He’s still getting over his ex, and he could use a break from the endless stream of suitors you and your friends have sent his way.”</p><p>Lance snorted and glanced away. “He told you that? And you bought it?”</p><p>How else was he supposed to take his mate if not at his word? “What are you saying?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen Shiro look at another person since he joined the Paladins. I haven’t seen him smile at anyone, not like he does with you. And now he’s jumping into the deep end.” Lance shook his head while stifling a laugh. “Look, just give him time to adjust, find out what he really wants.”</p><p>Keith’s heart ached as he glanced over his shoulder at the door. If only Keith didn’t know what he wanted. “I don’t want to hurt him, Lance. I…I want to help him.” Whatever that would actually entail. </p><p>Lance’s eyes narrowed, searching Keith for something, but before Keith could retort, Lance dropped his arms and cocked a wide, mischievous grin. “You said it wasn’t like that for him. You didn’t say it wasn’t like that <i>for you.”</i></p><p>Keith’s mouth dropped, and as he struggled to recover, Lance clasped him on the shoulder. “That’s all I needed to know. See you around, Plait.”</p><p>As Lance retreated down the hall, Keith sighed and started off in the opposite direction. In the Marmoran diplomatic quarters, his mother and Kolivan waited, and he just wanted to forget this quintant ever happened.</p><p>If only the bond pulsating deep within his soul would let him. </p><p>
  <i>To Be Continued...</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t realize it was Sheith Month. Unfortunately, this story is only three-fourths done, but I wanted to post something for the event. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to post another one by the end of the month; however, once I finish the overall story, I'm hoping to post every other day or at least twice a week. </p><p>Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What has come before: One-time allies and friends Shiro and Keith bond before the coalition to prevent a union between the Galran and Marmoran delegation. </p><p>Now, they have to keep up the charade, and that proves difficult for Keith, whose new bondmate is disarmingly charming and infinitely patient.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith loathed Senior Blade meetings. They were mind-numbly boring affairs, which usually included Kolivan rehashing the same tactical points he discussed with Krolia the night before. Some meetings also discussed mundane tasks like hiring a third laundry attendant or buying another scout ship or deciding who would greet the Puigian delegation that almost certainly had a daughter or son about Keith’s age.</p><p>Keith was in the middle of muttering, “Not it, not it, not it,” in hushed tones when Shiro texted him for the first time after their bonding. Other than the warmth that settled in his chest over the past few movements, Keith hadn’t thought much of his mate, and the next coalition gala was still a phoeb away. He had no reason to connect with his mate again so soon.</p><p>Shiro must have felt differently, so Keith flipped over his gauntlet to see the tiny projection on the interior side of his wrist.</p><p>It was a simple message from “Shiro,” not “Paladin Shirogane.” <em>Thought you’d enjoy this. </em></p><p>A video arrived two ticks later, and Keith turned down the sound to watch. In a closed session of the coalition’s intelligence committee – Keith could tell from the floor-to-ceiling curtains that outlined the Olkari skyline – the high ministers engaged in a heated debate. The argument ended swiftly with the Thayserix minister shooting to his feet.</p><p>Keith recognized the delegate immediately as an unruly man who once called him “the spawn of all things chaos.” Before Keith could scowl at the memory, the delegate stepped on his own long, royal blue cloak, which tugged his head down in a violent jerk. He slammed face-first into his half-eaten breakfast burrito and came away with egg and salsa dripping from his face.</p><p>Keith enjoyed a surprised laugh, rewound the tape, and watched it again. He resolved to watch it a third time, later, with the sound on, so he could hear the delegate’s tirade to delete the official footage.</p><p>A shadow loomed over him, and Keith failed to prevent Kolivan from stealing the device from his claws.</p><p>“Decaphoebs of training, yet I sometimes wonder if you’ve learned a single lesson,” Kolivan muttered, exasperated.</p><p>Keith’s cheeks burned as Kolivan read the note and played the video. Keith glanced away, waiting for the caustic scolding that no doubt would be forthcoming – before Kolivan simply sighed and returned the device.</p><p>“I expected you to do this at sixteen, not twenty-two, but perhaps I should be grateful it is with your bondmate and not some undeserving <em>reytek.</em>”</p><p>Keith blinked, his mind struggling to process just what occurred, when Kolivan went back to the briefing without an abrasive word.</p><p>Slowly, a small smiled twitched onto the edge of Keith’s lips, and he typed back to Shiro, <em>Thanks. I needed that.</em></p><p>Shiro sent a happy face emoji as his reply.</p>
<hr/><p>The good morning messages began less than a movement later, though depending on where Keith was, they sometimes came at odd vargas. The good night ones were more prodding, sometimes asking how Keith’s quintant went, some even going insofar as to ask about dinner.</p><p>Keith originally ignored them, wondering what Shiro could possibly want. Sure, the bond flared more potent, more intense during these times, but Shiro entered the bonding as the means to stop others from pitying him. Helping Keith was a byproduct, so why even attempt a relationship? Their bonding was fake, even if Keith’s soul refused to believe that.</p><p>Then a simple, <em>Hey. Am I bothering you? If so, I’ll stop.</em></p><p>Keith didn’t reply. He had yet to provide any commentary except for customary or curt responses, hoping Shiro would get the hint. But somehow, that response echoed in his heart louder than the others.</p><p>He couldn’t respond right away as he sliced through a robotic sentry’s arm and tore through another’s chest. Once Regis began to download the files from the underground mainframe, Keith managed to type back, <em>No. Sorry. Been busy.</em></p><p>The response came almost instantaneous. <em>I know the feeling. A Blade or Paladin’s job is never done. I’ll leave you to it. Take care.</em></p><p>A quintant passed. Then another. And another. No good morning or evening greetings. Keith retreated to the Blades’ gym facilities and took out his frustrations on Antok, Regris, and finally Krolia, who pinned him to the floor and growled in his ear, “Something troubling you, kit?”</p><p>He felt fifteen again and learning how to wield a blade for the first time. “No.”</p><p>“Oh, then I guess you’re just out of practice. We’ll need to go another three rounds –”</p><p>Krolia fought dirty. “Shiro stopped messaging me.”</p><p>“Is he away on duty?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Is he still on Olkarion?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know.”</p><p>“Does he have any other missions that may keep him from sending – ”</p><p>“I said I don’t know!”</p><p>Keith heard the smile in Krolia’s voice as she leaned close to his cheek to whisper, “Well, why don’t you ask him?”</p><p><em>He</em> message Shiro? Out of the blue?</p><p>“Communication is a part of every relationship, Keith, especially new ones,” she whispered, voice softening and warming. “No one likes to feel like they’re alone in the universe. If you don’t reciprocate, how is he to know he’s not?”</p><p>Shiro had the Paladins, probably a family back on Earth, at least the Altean congregation, with whom he usually joined during coalition events. Surely adding Keith to the barrage of people who messaged him, wasn’t one of Shiro’s top priorities.</p><p>But Keith missed the “good mornings” and “good nights.” After he showered and returned to his quarters, he plopped down on his bunk and grabbed his gauntlet.</p><p>Shiro usually asked the same question every night, something along the lines of, “How was your quintant?”</p><p>So Keith let out a tiny sigh and responded as if Shiro had asked, <em>Krolia pinned me today, then threatened me with three rounds of sparring. I’m lucky to be alive.</em></p><p>A tick passed, followed by another. Kolivan called him to read some encrypted documents and move around task force locations. He also sent off a few messages to Lotor and Honerva to coordinate goods from the main Galran cities to the Marmoran moon settlements. He was grabbing a snack from the mess hall when Shiro finally returned his message.</p><p>
  <em>Intense. And I thought paladin dinners were brutal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should see us on the holidays. Kolivan carves the roast beast, and then we fight with butter knives to see who gets the last layzova tart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t tell if you’re joking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll have to join us the next Marmoran Independence Celebration to find out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll mark my calendar.</em>
</p><p>Keith lay back on his bed with a smile and typed long into the night. He woke up in the morning to a greeting and a picture of Shiro’s scrambled egg-white omelet.</p>
<hr/><p>Keith began running missions before he came of age, but Kolivan kept close tabs on him and always sent him with a capable senior Blade. On his early missions, he’d been paired with another young and cunning Blade, Jakez. They were never close, despite the number of missions they fought alongside one another. Jakez lagged one step behind Keith in the ways of the Blade, and Keith excelled because he received the expertise and mentorship from many uncles and aunts who took interest in him once he reunited with Krolia.</p><p>Whether through envy or just indifference, Jakez never reached out, and Keith ignored him for the most part.</p><p>Their paths crossed over the years here and there. Nothing to mention or even discuss – until Keith found Jakez in an abandoned lab – or so he believed – after the Blade had taken leave.</p><p>Keith heaved whatever he had for dinner the night before and slid down the wall of the hanger. He’d get a coroner to retrieve what remained of Jakez’s body later, and he’d alert Kolivan and Krolia. Then he’d meet with Jana, Jakez’s mother, and tell her all he knew.</p><p>At the moment, though, he couldn’t move. He could barely breathe as tears blurred his vision and he fought another wave of bile. The thought of doing anything other than demanding Jakez wake up and be the contentious scale-sucker he always was, was too much to bear.</p><p>Keith sucked in a wet breath and leaned his forehead upon his bent knees. Stars, he hadn’t even known Jakez had been missing.</p><p>Keith’s gauntlet vibrated with a new message. He sniffled and wiped a tear from his cheek before reading the message.</p><p>
  <em>Hey. Stuck in in boring meeting with the Puigan delegation. What’s going on in your neck of the universe?</em>
</p><p>Keith blinked and dropped a hand to his chest, rubbing across his heart. Shiro wasn’t Galran. There was no way he could possibly feel or even know about the mating bond that all Galrans began to form with their partners during courting. Surely Shiro wouldn’t be able to feel his grief and anguish. The timing had to be a coincidence.</p><p>Keith didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t want to acknowledge the burning agony in his chest. He didn’t want to think about Jana, about Kolivan and Krolia, about finding them or any of his uncles like that. He didn’t want to think about Jakez, captured and torn apart. He wanted to ignore all of it until he couldn’t any longer.</p><p>
  <em>Busy. Missions. Meetings. What’s going on with you and the Paladins?</em>
</p><p>The answer came instantaneous. <em>You sure? I had this feeling. I just – I don’t know. It felt like something is off.</em></p><p>Keith decided not to analyze or process that statement. <em>I can’t talk about it. Not yet.</em></p><p>
  <em>Okay. Did I ever tell you about the decaphoeb I lived with King Alfor and Queen Melenor on Altea and almost found myself promised to Allura?</em>
</p><p><em>No.</em> Keith’s legs slid to the floor and crossed. <em>What happened?</em></p><p>
  <em>I was twelve and apparently fighting Allura with a certain technique that was akin to a proposal? Anyway, she had me pinned…</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro sent a coded message to the Blade of Marmora less than phoeb later regarding the upcoming coalition gala to celebrate the new member planet, Taujeer. Keith was set to attend, but once Shiro said he’d be there, Keith began to look forward to it. The thought of seeing Shiro again, in his formal wear, sent Keith’s stomach tumbling in anticipation, so he was disappointed when Shiro messaged him on the quintant to say he was running late.</p><p>Krolia and Kolivan advised him to say his bondmate was held up at the office, and it worked well enough until he greeted Ozar, a lieutenant from Kraydah’s Third Moon.</p><p>“Well, that’s the understatement of the century,” the blue alien with a scar across his face replied, swirling his drink around the top of his wine glass. “I understand it’s Voltron’s job to go on dangerous missions for the coalition, but I would think you’d take it more seriously, what with being newly bonded and all.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t decide if Ozar meant that as a dig or was simply curious. “He’s running late. It’s not like he’s infiltrating the Gamaran ranks out in the Cerean Galaxies.”</p><p>Ozar blinked. “Uh, Blade Kogane? When was the last time you spoke with your bondmate?”</p><p>Keith narrowed his eyes. “Why?”</p><p>“Because that’s exactly what he’s doing. The coalition sent Voltron in late last movement to put an end to the fighting and raise the threat of coalition forces. Didn’t you know that?”</p><p>Keith choked on his drink. Shiro—smiling, confident, calm Shiro—put himself in the middle of one of the most dangerous areas of the known cosmos.</p><p>“There you are,” a familiar, soothing voice greeted, sending another spurt of fire through Keith’s veins. He refused to savor the gentle kiss pressed to his cheek and the comforting hand that lingered on his lower back. “Hey, babe. Miss me?”</p><p>Keith tried to remind himself that he had no right to demand anything from Shiro, even so much as his mission logs, but logic was never his strong suit. “You clashed with Gamarans in the Cerean Galaxies?”</p><p>Shiro blinked, taken back with his mouth slightly open. His fringe was still wet, most likely from a quick shower, and it brushed against the bridge of his nose when he frowned. “Uh…it was nothing. A few missions, a fight or two. Nothing worth mentioning.”</p><p>“Kolivan refuses to send Blades there. Says the area is too volatile, and yet the coalition decided to send your team? Just the five of you?” Why was he mad? Why were his arms permanently crossed over his chest, and why was his chest contracting in such a painful manner that he struggled to breathe?</p><p>“I, uh, didn’t mean to cause trouble in paradise,” Ozar said and inched away in the mingling crowd. “I’ll…um, oh, Commander Holt! There you are. Excuse me, boys. Commander Holt, I see you there!”</p><p>Shiro gestured toward a nearby exit. “Mind if we take this outside?”</p><p>“I can’t believe Voltron left coalition territory,” Keith growled the moment they stepped onto the ballroom’s balcony. It was one of many and well concealed with large golden pillars and growing shrubs that afforded privacy.</p><p>“It’s my job, Keith,” Shiro said, calm and rational, the bastard. He leaned against the railing and crossed his arms as well. “I lead the coalition’s covert task force. Voltron goes places no one does and many times, no one else follows.”</p><p>“But you didn’t even tell me,” Keith snarled. He could feel his fangs showing. “You acted like it was nothing, like going into enemy territory was commonplace.”</p><p>“Were…Were you worried?”</p><p>Keith wanted to deny it, but instead, he tapped the front of his boot against the balcony’s shimmering floor. His arms refused to unwind. Ozar’s confession was a shot of ice into Keith’s veins. He only became angry once he saw Shiro again. No, <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>Tentative hands cupped his shoulders before running up and down his biceps in soothing motions. Shiro ducked his head to capture Keith’s gaze, though Keith refused to give him the satisfaction. “Hey, I’m sorry I worried you. It…didn’t even occur to me that you would be worried. Or that you would want to know where I am. I-I’ll make sure to send you updates from now on if you’d like.”</p><p>Yeah, yeah he would, and mumbling, Keith told Shiro such.</p><p>“Y’know…” Shiro scratched the back of his head and glanced back toward the elegant affair. “I’m starving. Haven’t eaten since—well, it’s been a while. Do you maybe want to grab a bite, away from the party? I really don’t want to count how many hors d'oeuvres I can shove in my mouth.”</p><p>They already made an appearance as a couple. They could make a break for it. “Yeah, I know a place.”</p><p>The spaceport dive was not far from the coalition’s universal headquarters and a staple for diplomats and ambassadors. Its cramped quarters with a row of bar stools and another row of booths allowed only a few handfuls of people inside at one time, though Keith always found a seat open when he arrived. The owner, Sal, greeted Keith with a quick embrace before ushering he and Shiro to the back of the small establishment. The area was a bit quieter than the entrance, if not intimate.</p><p>In his dirtied apron, Sal took their orders while sizing Shiro up, but Shiro endured it with a contented, warm smile. When Sal growled and left, Shiro turned his gaze upon Keith.</p><p>“So…been here before, I take it?” he teased.</p><p>Keith shrugged and tore the paper off his straw. “Yeah, my dad used to take me here all the time as a kid.”</p><p>Shiro accepted a chilled varka punch from a waitress. “Your dad? Not Kolivan?”</p><p>Keith shook his head. “My dad worked as an engineer for the Galaxy Garrison. He and my mom met when she came to Earth as an ambassador for Daibazaal. When she was called back to join the Galactic Coalition delegation, we went with her.”</p><p>Shiro seemed to understand there was more to that story and took an unhurried sip of his punch. His eyes were liquid mercury, earnest and open, and when they shifted in the overhead light, a glint of silver slid through them. A warmth grew in Keith’s chest – their bond, trilling – and then Shiro graced him with an honest, encouraging grin.</p><p>There was no way Shiro could feel their shared emotions...right?</p><p>“There was a fire on a spaceport,” Keith admitted after a few long moments. It was easy and comfortable to speak to Shiro, even about these terrible memories. “People were trapped. My dad went in. H-He saved lives.”</p><p>He picked up his glass to cover his shaking hand, but Shiro helped to soothe his raw nerves. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.</p><p>Keith jerked a shoulder and took a sip. “It was a long time ago, and Kolivan’s been good to my mom and me. But sometimes when Mom stares at Earth, she gets this look on her face. I just know she’s thinking about Pop.”</p><p>Sorrow tainted Shiro’s smile, though it was still kind and wonderous. “Sounds like he was a good man.”</p><p>“He was.” Keith shook himself before he fell too far into despair, but Shiro helped to buoy him, patient and generous with his smile. “What about you? What brings you all the way to the coalition’s headquarters?”</p><p>Shiro shrugged and stabbed the punch’s ice cubs with his straw. “My grandfather headed most of the Terran exploratory efforts for almost three decades. He even signed the pact with Altea and Daibazaal to prevent Gamaran advancement.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t stop his eyes from growing wide. “Seriously? Your grandfather’s Admiral Sora Shirogane from System X-9-Y?”</p><p>Shiro’s face pitched like he ate something sour. “It’s called the Milky Way Galaxy but yes. My grandfather helped to establish the Milky Way as a power system within in the coalition before the Fourth Universal War.” A shy, almost hesitant smile crossed Shiro’s face as he looked out the window toward the towering Olkarion Memorial Tower. His head whipped back toward Keith. “I want to show you something.”</p><p>“Ojiisan – uh, my grandfather – brought me out to Olkarion during his time stationed here as a part of the coalition’s forces,” Shiro explained about a half a varga later, stepping out onto the observation deck on top of the tower. The open-air platform afforded a spectacular vista with 360-degree views of the golden, majestic capital of the Galactic Coalition. Even after spending so much time in this city, Keith still found it absolutely breathtaking – as did he find the company.</p><p>Shiro just shone with his eyes glimmering and his black hair fluttering in the gentle breeze against the starlit night.</p><p>“Ojiisan stood here.” Shiro drew Keith back to the conversation and motioned toward the space in front of him. “And I was here. King Alfor, Queen Melenor, and Allura were right over there, and this was where Emperor Zarkon, Empress Honerva, and Lotor greeted us.”</p><p>“Lotor?” Keith echoed. “You know Lotor?”</p><p>Shiro shrugged. “Yeah. Since I was…seven? Eight? We grew up together. Lotor, Allura, and I. Our parents created the Lion Pact before the Gamaran Advancement that started the Fourth Universal War.”</p><p>“What’s the Lion Pact?” Keith asked. He didn’t remember that from his history classes.</p><p>“Melenor, Alfor, Zarkon, Honerva, Ojiisan, and Sanda created an alliance between Altea, Daibazaal, and the Galaxy Garrison. When the coalition refused to act, they decided their planets would and agreed to keep the lines of communications open to stop any aggression between their own planets.”</p><p>Keith snorted and crossed his arms. “Sounds…secretive.”</p><p>“Says the member of a one-time super-secret society that fought for representative in the Galran delegation and eventually became a political power in its own right.”</p><p>That surprised a laugh from Keith. “Point taken.”</p><p>Shiro’s smile was tender. “Our parents took codenames, so when they sent a message to each other, they’d know it was imperative. We’ve continued that tradition. I’m the Black Lion, Zarkon’s original codename. Ojiisan was the Purple Lion, which Lotor took. Melenor was the White Lion, which Allura is now called. Alfor was the Red Lion, which…I believe he would be honored if you took.”</p><p>“The Red Lion?” Keith’s head spun. “You want me as part of your pact?”</p><p>“We’re not a pact, not anymore anyway. We just keep the back channels open. If something is amiss – you let us know, and we’ll do the same for you. It’s a way to keep the peace when those in power want war.”</p><p>Keith raised an eyebrow. “Can’t see Lotor keeping up his end of the bargain.”</p><p>Shiro shook his head. “Lotor doesn’t just propose or force people into decisions. He’s not like that. He’d much rather defeat you through an exhaustive debate. I knew something was wrong the tick he demanded you marry—uh, bond with him.”</p><p>Keith’s cheeks flushed, and he hoped Shiro thought it was a byproduct of the cool Olkari nights. “So instead, you decided to subvert his plans. Some friend you are.”</p><p>It was an offhanded comment, meant to tease, and Shiro rewarded Keith with an indulgent smile. “You’re Lotor’s type, no doubt about it, but…as I said, Lotor and I are close.” Present tense. Hm. “I know for a fact he wasn’t looking to bond with <em>you</em> less than a decaphoeb ago.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes widened. “He’s engaged to someone else?”</p><p>A shrug. “Close, if it wasn’t a sure thing. And the union would have been one Zarkon would have approved of, if he were still alive. At least, I thought so.”</p><p>“Then why –”</p><p>Shiro sighed and reached out to hold the railing behind him. “I assume Honerva wasn’t pleased, but I don’t know for certain. Lotor hasn’t returned any of my messages, and he left for Daibazaal after you and I bonded. He wasn’t even at the gala tonight.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Keith leaned back to be even with Shiro. After Zarkon’s death and Honerva’s rise in power, the Royal House of Sincline always seemed to be conniving to seize all of Daibazaal’s power for themselves, but Shiro was right. Lotor was cunning but generally worked for the good of all Galran citizens, even the Marmorans. Keith couldn’t see him being the mastermind behind a proposal to seize Keith’s hand for himself.</p><p>So then who was?</p><p>Shiro stole Keith’s attention by dipping a hand into his tunic pocket and extracting a small velvet pouch. Untying the string, he overturned it to reveal two platinum rings, one laced with red flames and another with indigo wisps of air.</p><p>Shiro scratched the back of his head when nervous, Keith noted. “I’m not sure about the customs of Daibazaal, but on Earth we wear rings to symbolize bonding. I thought maybe, if you wanted to, you could wear this…? As a symbol of our union.”</p><p>Shiro’s bright soul burned against his, their bond strengthening with every passing moment. If Keith didn’t know any better, he would think Shiro reached out to him through their bond to connect on a visceral level. Keith decided to respond in kind, anyway. Tugging off his glove, he took the ring from Shiro’s open palm and tried to slip it onto his thumb.</p><p>“Uh, it actually goes on your fourth finger,” Shiro offered, hands stopping before seizing Keith’s. “If I may…?”</p><p>Keith paused, then nodded, handing the ring back to Shiro. Keith must have imagined it, but Shiro’s fingers seemed to tremble as he slipped the ring onto Keith’s fourth digit. The metal was cool to the touch, and the weight would take some getting used to. But Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t like the addition to his hand.</p><p>Shiro slipped his own ring onto his fourth finger and held it up for Keith to see. The indigo shone against Shiro’s pale complexion, glowing a vibrant hue. “I like the dark accent,” added Shiro with a sheepish smile. “It reminds me of your eyes.”</p><p>Keith had no idea how to answer that, so he didn’t. When Shiro started to lower his hand, a band wrapped around his wrist glimmered briefly in the moonlight. It was sleek, not a sweatband, and Keith noticed the tiny gray button on the underside. He’d never seen anything like it, and when Shiro smiled and gestured toward the elevator, Keith let his questions fade.</p><p>They eventually made their way to back to diplomatic quarters, where Keith and the Marmoran delegates resided when on Olkarion. At the doorway, Shiro took both Keith’s hands in his own, and Keith could almost imagine this being the end of their first date.</p><p>How adolescent.</p><p>How romantic.</p><p>
  <em>Quiznak.</em>
</p><p>“So…should we go in?” Shiro asked.</p><p>Keith started. “You…want to go in?”</p><p>“We’re married, Keith,” Shiro said with a helpless shrug. “It’ll look weird if we sleep in different quarters, and you know how diplomats talk.”</p><p>“That’s actually all they do.”</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” Shiro glanced down the hall and toward the elevator that would lead to the armed forces’ barracks. “You’re welcome to stay in the Paladins’ quarters, but the team isn’t heading out on leave for a few quintants. They’re loud, don’t respect boundaries, and will absolutely braid your hair with things that don’t belong in it. Allura still gets flashbacks from her first movement on the team.”</p><p>Keith squeezed Shiro’s hands once, but Shiro continued to hold, firm and comforting. “My mom and Kolivan will be back later,” Keith said, “but they have their own suite. So as long as we stay in mine—”</p><p>Shiro cocked a smile. “Lead the way.”</p><p>The communal area of the Marmoran ambassador quarters was grand with a large sitting area, communication monitor, and a full dining room, able to entertain guests during the most intense negotiations. Its color schemed matched that of the Marmoran people – indigo, purple, and black – with accents of gold that tied back to an overall Galran theme.</p><p>Keith’s suite was just beyond the couch, and he barely stepped into his bedroom before a large being leapt from his bed and bounded past him.</p><p>“Kosmo, no!”</p><p>Shiro took the massive beast lunging at him without flinching, offering his hand when the cosmic wolf screeched to a halt in front of him. Kosmo didn’t growl, much to Keith’s relief, and sniffed Shiro’s right arm tentatively. Then, slowly, hesitantly, he gave the flesh digits a lick, then another and another, starting up Shiro’s cut-off glove and toward his wrist.</p><p>“Good boy, good boy.” Shiro dropped to one knee, and Kosmo wrapped himself inside Shiro’s bent body, accepting the rough pets. “Do you protect Keith while he sleeps? I bet you do cause you’re such a good boy.”</p><p>“He’s okay – when he’s not drooling all over my pillow,” Keith snorted with a pointed glare.</p><p>The word “pillow” jerked Shiro out his nonchalance. He gave Kosmo one final pet and stood, eyes blowing comically wide. He surveyed the large suite, eyes scanning the king bed, the bureau, office area, Kosmo’s pet bed – which he never used – and doors to the bathroom and walk-in closet.</p><p>“D-Do you have an extra blanket and pillow?” Shiro stammered as he scratched the back of his neck again. Definitely a nervous tick. “I can take the floor.”</p><p>Keith shook his head. “You’re not sleeping on the floor.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Really. I’m sure both of us have slept in worse places.”</p><p>“You’re my guest,” Keith affirmed. “My mom would kill me if she even knew you offered. Look, the bed is big enough for both of us, right?” He leaned back on his heel as Shiro’s eyes widened again. “Unless you’re not okay with that.”</p><p>It wasn’t like Keith hadn’t shared a bed with packmates before, especially on long missions, but maybe Shiro and the Paladins weren’t as close as he and some of the Blades?</p><p>Shiro put his doubts to rest with a quick shake of his head, not disagreeing. More as if to clear his head. “Uh, if you’re sure…I mean, I don’t want to impose.”</p><p>“I think we’re way past that.” Keith laughed and wiggled his ring finger, catching the red in the dim beam of the desk light. “You okay with some of Kolivan’s clothes to sleep in?”</p><p>“I’m fine, actually.” Shiro began the long, arduous task of taking off his formal attire – his black and white coat, tunic, boots. “I showered before I came to the gala, so if you don’t mind me in briefs, then we should be good to go.”</p><p>“Right, yeah. No problem.” Keith coughed, his mouth suddenly dry. His voice sounded strained when he spoke again. “I’m, just…gonna…yeah.” He fled into the bathroom before he lost his last shred of dignity.</p><p>He would never <em>mind</em> Shiro in his briefs, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to sleep next to him. Shiro might have been his “bondmate,” but they weren’t intimate. And Keith’s body desperately wanted them to be.</p><p>A quick cold shower, followed by brushing his teeth, rebraiding his hair, and throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top, Keith exited the bathroom to find Shiro already underneath the covers with Kosmo obediently laying across the foot of the bed.</p><p>“How did you – he never listens to me.”</p><p>Shiro shrugged, giving Keith a close-up of those magnificent muscles flexing. “What can I say? Animals like me.”</p><p>Animals weren’t the only ones.</p><p>Keith made his way into bed then, marveling at how Shiro knew which side to take, then slid under the covers. Once he clicked off the lights and they lay in the darkness, Keith tried to assess if he could feel the intense warmth of Shiro’s body or if it was his own imagination.</p><p>The silence carried on, and Keith’s mind reeled with questions – what should he say, if anything? Should he wish Shiro a good night? Offer him something else? Maybe tumble off the bed and hope the ground swallows him whole?</p><p>Shiro saved him for not the first time that night. “Hey. I had a good time tonight.”</p><p>Laying on his back, Keith turned his head to see Shiro staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah, me, too. We, uh, we should do it again sometime.”</p><p>“Keith, we’re bonded. Seeing each other and hanging out are practically mandatory.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t mind seeing and hanging out with you.”</p><p>That was stupid. Why he would say that?</p><p>Shiro shifted to see Keith in the darkness, his smile quiet but sure. “Same here.”</p><p>Keith’s face burned. Before he could think of more embarrassing things to say, like, “You smell nice,” or “Can I put my head on your shoulder?” Shiro punctuated the conversation.</p><p>“Good night, Keith.”</p><p>Keith let out an infinitesimal sigh. “Night, Shiro.”</p><p>Keith shouldn’t have been able to sleep with his heart racing, but before he could decide how to close his eyes, he found himself waking up to something hard and warm against his cheek. His mouth was crusty, like he’d drooled in his sleep, and when he shifted, his hair bunched against a hard object right above his head.</p><p>A chin. There was a strong, cleanly shaven chin right above his. Keith jerked but couldn’t tear himself away, especially since a limp arm was holding him.</p><p>Shiro’s lethargic arm. Somehow in the middle of the night, they’d rolled together on the bed, and Keith’s head found its way to Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro had thrown his arm around Keith’s shoulders, bringing him close.</p><p>Should he move? What would Shiro think if he woke up and found them…cuddling. That was the only word for what they were doing.</p><p>Breathing suddenly became a challenge as air came quick and short. Keith could barely think clearly as his eyes took in the defined jaw, the black hair, and the blinking, unfocused gray eyes that signaled Shiro’s return to consciousness. Instead of pulling away, Shiro’s fingers slid up and down Keith’s side in a soothing, familiar glide.</p><p>“Morning,” Shiro croaked.</p><p>Keith swallowed and struggled to find his voice. “M-Morning.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Krolia called from the foot of bed, all too cherry and knowing for whatever time it was.</p><p>Keith reacted without thinking, rolling away from Shiro and onto his side of the bed. Shiro, himself, stayed still, though he let Keith escape his hold without complaint. His lips tightened and formed a tired frown before he looked toward Krolia.</p><p>Already dressed in her Blade jumpsuit but without her overjacket, Krolia slipped her morning tea and didn’t try to hide her wicked grin. “Two of the fiercest warriors in the universe, and neither realized I was watching him cuddle for the last ten ticks.”</p><p>Cuddle. She really said the word.</p><p>Shiro groaned and leaned back upon his mountain of pillows. “You couldn’t let us sleep for another ten ticks?”</p><p>Had Shiro enjoyed sleeping next to him as much as Keith enjoyed sleeping next to Shiro? Keith had slept well and hard after his initial nervous energy.</p><p>Finishing her tea, Krolia laughed and exited, leaving the door open behind her for Kosmo. “Shiro, join us for breakfast before we head back to Daibazaal. Keith, get dressed. There’s an urgent matter that requires our attention.”</p><p>“Is it that serious?” Keith asked less than five ticks later, taking a seat around the breakfast table, still dressed in his PJs. Shiro sat down next to him, wearing his loose tunic over his formal under suit. His hair looked finger-combed but still managed to be presentable, unlike Keith’s out-of-control messy bun.</p><p>“Worse than we thought.” Kolivan already dug into the varken bread and began to smear it with jam and butter. “An insurgent group invaded one of our outer moons. Pirates, it seems. Your mother and I need to return immediately, and we’re short reinforcements.”</p><p>“Need a hand?” Shiro asked in between bites of his oat soup.</p><p>Krolia’s coffee cup clinked into its saucer as the room fell silent. “You want to fly three solar systems away to land on a foreign moon with a sudden uprising after just returning from outside coalition territory?”</p><p>Shiro shrugged and reached for one of the warm biscuits in the middle of the table. “Got nothing better to do. The coalition’s generous with vacation time, so I’m off duty for the next three movements. I could join you and then maybe spend the rest of the time on Daibazaal? It’ll look good for Keith and me to be seen together away from galas and coalition events.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Keith asked, tossing the whiny Kosmo a biscuit. “You don’t have to. We’re just –”</p><p>“—bonded,” Shiro said as he seized Keith’s hand and entwined their fingers together. “Hey – I spent some of my teenage decaphoebs devouring fresh layzova tarts. Figured we could share a few.”</p><p>Keith tried to ignore how his stomach twisted and then flipped, especially when Shiro’s lips twitched into a grin.</p><p>“We, uh.” Kolivan cleared his throat. “Your mother and I submitted a petition to reverse the traditional bonding requirements of the Galran delegation. Ryner has yet approve the notion to be heard in front of a coalition subcommittee.”</p><p>“I’m sure the coalition has more urgent matters than our bonding to discuss.” Shiro had yet to let go of his hand, and Keith wasn’t sure how to feel about that. All Keith knew was, Shiro’s warmth was soothing and addictive. Yeah, he could certainly spread jam on his biscuit with one hand, or just not eat it at all. That was fine.</p><p>Kolivan looked to Krolia, who shrugged in return. “Well, you certainly can’t wear your paladin armor. This isn’t a sanctioned coalition mission.”</p><p>“He’ll need a blade,” Kolivan added, pointing with his butter knife.</p><p>Shiro let go of Keith’s hand, much to Keith’s disappointment, and lifted his palm over his thigh. In a burst of aqua light, his bayard appeared in his hand. The weapon immediately shifted into a purple sword, not unlike Keith’s kukri.</p><p>“Will this do?”</p><p>From Krolia and Kolivan’s stunned silence, Keith assumed it would.</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! So this story is now done, save some editing! Thanks for waiting. It's a total of eleven chapters, and I'm hoping to publish one chapter a week going forward. Hope you enjoy! </p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://ggfj84.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reality was better than the imagination, Keith mused.</p><p>Shiro stood in the middle of the Marmoran space cruiser dressed in a tight black and indigo jumpsuit Kolivan had gifted him. It was a senior Blade’s uniform with a cloak over a traditional uniform, but the armor still managed to cling to Shiro’s backside like a second skin. Keith struggled to look anywhere else.</p><p>Shiro’s blade hung on his hip, and Keith wondered just how many shapes the weapon could make. He refrained from asking as he came to stand even with Shiro. The door to the cruiser opened, and they welcomed two Blade members onto the ship. One was massive and thick, easily topping Shiro by a foot with the muscle mass to match. The second was a smaller, lithe fighter, with a lively, pointed tail. Unbonded, both wear their masks.</p><p>“Shiro, this is Antok and Regris,” Keith introduced, and both clasped Shiro’s elbow in a warrior’s greeting. “Antok, Regris, Takashi Shirogane, the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron.”</p><p>“And your mate,” Regris offered in an annoying sing-song voice.</p><p>If only their numbers weren’t limited on this mission, Keith could kick Regris off the cruiser in the middle of space.</p><p>Rather than sneering, Shiro snatched Keith’s hand and squeezed twice. <em>“Varnas Xilaran ek sakar.”</em></p><p>
  <em>We are bonded by the stars.</em>
</p><p>Keith barely held in his surprised gasp as he noticed a translator missing from Shiro’s ear. “You speak fluent Marmoran?”</p><p>Taking in the three sets of wide eyes, Shiro shrugged but held tight to Keith’s hand. “Galran, Marmoran, Altean, Japanese, and English. I also speak some Olkari and Hunk’s teaching me Balmaran. What’s one more language?”</p><p>“But why Marmoran?” Antok asked. “It’s all but been lost to our people.”</p><p>Another shrug. “Lotor thought our parents might try to bond us, so he wanted me to be able to speak to all his people. He didn’t know I was missing a rather important aspect to my name.”</p><p>Keith ignored the rapid thundering in his heart. “What’s that?”</p><p>“A title,” Kolivan answered as he entered from the cockpit. “We’re almost to the drop site. Let’s review mission parameters.”</p><p>Infiltrate the enemy, incapacitate as many as possible, and then capture the leader – Keith could complete such a mission in his sleep. What continued to bother him was Kolivan’s comment. As he watched Shiro stretch and practice a few slices with his blade bayard, he failed to understand the point.</p><p>Yes, some referred to him as “Blade Son” and technically he was the son of the leaders of the Blade of Marmora, but that didn’t make him royalty. It certainly didn’t afford him a rank in the coalition or on Daibazaal itself. In fact, most Blade leaders chose a successor outside of their immediate pack.</p><p>As the cruiser neared its destination, Shiro activated his mask. Keith could imagine Shiro’s smile when he spoke.</p><p>“Time to earn my layzova tarts.”</p>
<hr/><p>The rebellion leaders took refuge in an old fortress built before Galrans forged an empire. High exterior walls made of stone, a quintessence-fueled fence, and a small military force guarding the interior structure provided adequate obstacles for the Blade of Marmora.</p><p>Kolivan assigned Keith and Shiro the hardest task of the mission – capturing the rebel leader, Branko. With the Blades silently attacking and subduing each member of the rebel guards, Keith let Shiro take the lead as they slid over the exterior wall and deflected the quintessence fence to enter the stronghold.</p><p>“Reminds me of our first mission together,” Shiro whispered as he took up position on one side of the hallway. Keith knelt on the opposite side, waiting for the guards to approach. “Remember? It was before Allura joined Voltron, and you just had to take point on every fight.”</p><p>“You make me sound like an out-of-control kit without self-preservation.”</p><p>“Your words, not mine.” Shiro glanced around the bend and then motioned to Keith. Three swift moves later, Shiro and Keith jumped over the first set of unconscious guards.</p><p>“It wasn’t like that.” Keith rolled upon the ground and came to his feet as a guard whirled toward them.</p><p>“I just – ” He disarmed the guard.</p><p>“– could handle it – ” He fell to his knees to take out the guard’s legs.</p><p>“– myself.” As the guard tumbled forward, Shiro delivered the knock-out punch to the man’s jaw.</p><p>“You felt you needed to prove yourself,” Shiro countered, “but you didn’t have to. You never had to.”</p><p>Before Keith could reply, Shiro pivoted and dashed down the hall.</p><p>“So what?” Keith demanded in a hushed yell, following. “You just trusted me because I’m a member of the Blade of Marmora?”</p><p>“That was part of it, yeah,” Shiro admitted. “Kolivan and Krolia vouched for you, and it’s not like you had any reason to trust me, either. But you did.”</p><p>“Huh? When?”</p><p>Coming to a fork in the hallway, they slowed to a halt. A large purple and red insignia of the Galran royal family hung on the wall in front of them, almost as if daring them farther down the dark, all-consuming hallway.</p><p>Shiro glanced left, then right. “You drew the fighters away from the Zaiforge Cannon, so Pidge could disable it. You were outnumbered, surrounded, and you had no reason to believe I would make it to you in time.”</p><p>Keith hadn’t. It was one of his first battles fighting alongside warriors other than his Blade brothers and sisters, but he saw the plans for the cannons and heard the fear that caused Pidge’s voice to tremble. He had no choice but to sacrifice himself in hopes of giving Pidge a chance to disable the cannon and save countless lives.</p><p>He’d never imagined Shiro dropping down in the middle of warriors, pressing his back against Keith’s, and letting out a breathless laugh. “It’s you and me against the universe, huh? I like those odds.”</p><p>They’d survived, and Keith now stood shoulder to shoulder with Shiro, who wore the indigo and black uniform of the Blade of Marmora, blinking at Keith from behind his mask.</p><p>“Which way should we try first?”</p><p>The silent hallways offered no clues, only darkness and two different paths. “Split up?”</p><p><em>“No.”</em> Shiro’s voice was firm and left no room for debate. “That’s how they win. Divide and conquer. Let’s pick a way and see what we find.”</p><p>A large explosion rocked the base, sending Keith’s heart leaping into his throat and almost knocking him off his feet. Shiro gripped the wall next to him, reacting with infinitely more grace than Keith. Then again, he didn’t have family battling for their lives outside of the base.</p><p>“What was that?” Shiro asked, glancing back the way they came.</p><p>“Heavy artillery.” Keith tried to keep his voice from trembling. “The Blades only brought one scout ship. It can’t handle a full-on attack from a war-class battlecruiser. Let’s split up and search as much area as possible, as fast as possible. I’ll message you if I find the leader.”</p><p>“No! Keith, wait– ”</p><p>Keith refused to debate the situation any further and dashed down the right corridor. He followed the map Kolivan provided of the stronghold’s interior maze, his gauntlet directing him to potential locations of the rebellion leaders. As the blasts continue to rock the stronghold’s foundation, Keith picked off guards as he found them, all the while hearing Shiro muttering in his ear, “Knowledge or death. Victory or death. Seems pretty intense. Why aren’t there any other options? And why does Option B always have to be death? Can’t it be ‘Knowledge or failure,’ like an exam?”</p><p>An empty office. An empty communications hub, where the screens showed Krolia and Kolivan’s ship trading shots with a pulsar cannon on the stronghold’s outer wall. A kitchen with dirty mugs, a few empty wrappers, chairs askew, a few scraps. A bathroom that desperately needed a good scrub. Why didn’t the rebels ever wash their toilets? He hoped they washed their hands at the very least.</p><p>Keith eventually came to a large, garage-type door that was only partially closed. The small space was just big enough for him to press his body to the floor and see inside, but the darkness barely let him see it was a hanger.</p><p>He rolled underneath the door and kept crouched, waiting for the blow that never came. The lights snapped on a moment later, blinding Keith until his lenses adjusted.</p><p>The hanger was huge with an overhead catwalk that lined the entire perimeter. Galran warriors waited upon it, dressed in mismatched uniforms with scarfs, long jackets, and thick boots. They reminded Keith more of pirates than the Blades or the empress’s forces.</p><p>A few spacecrafts dotted the area, but the number was drastically less than Keith thought rebel forces would own.</p><p>The door screeched shut behind him with a resounding thud, and a few warriors dropped down and inched closer, drawing their weapons.</p><p>“Shiro…” he whispered. Another explosion rocked the base, but silence met him on the opposite end of the transmission.</p><p>“Welcome, Blade Son. I am General Branko, a one-time commander in her Empress’ armed forces,” the imposing warrior in front of Keith greeted with a dramatic bow. “We are most pleased to have you.”</p><p>The warrior walked toward him in a relaxed stride, dressed in black slacks and top, along with a purple sash that served as a belt. One of his eyes had been replaced with a red cybernetic duplicate, while scales lined his chin. He was big, towering over Keith by almost a foot.</p><p>Branko stopped a few feet away, letting his shadow completely engulf Keith’s body. “Look, kid, it’s nothing personal, but we’re not going back to the witch’s lab, you understand? But we’ll send you back there with a short message, all right?”</p><p>That was all the warning Keith got before Branko lunged, and Keith met the attack in kind with all the ferocity he could muster.</p><p>As the pirates joined the assault, Keith kept up as best he could – a punch to the gut, a knee to the groin, and a slice up the arm. But his efforts were futile. The two dozen warriors bested him in size and weapons, but his mother and stepfather went head-to-head with stronger and more powerful weapons outside.</p><p>One warrior got lucky with a punch to the cheek, and as Keith rolled with it, another warrior kicked his wrist. His blade slid away from him. Keith pivoted and landed a hard kick to an opponent’s stomach, but a warrior sent a stab of pain up his spine with a kidney punch. A second hit sent him to the ground.</p><p>As Keith’s head thundered, Branko stood before him, blaster trained upon his forehead. “Tell the Witch to stop sending her minions. We aren’t going back.”</p><p>Keith held his breath as an explosion tore through the hanger door. The force sent several warriors flying and left Keith with a high-pitched ringing in his ears.</p><p>Shiro ran through the smoke and pounced, systematically making his way through the dazed pirates. With the Black Bayard as a sword, he ducked a few shots, sliced through blasters, and managed to survive until Keith recovered.</p><p>Keith sucker-punched Branko before twisting away and throwing another warrior over his shoulder.</p><p>“Keith!” Shiro’s voice echoed over the chaos, and Keith reacted on instinct. He put out his hand, and in a flash of blue, Altean lighting, the Black Bayard disappeared from Shiro’s hand and reappeared in Keith’s. Keith pivoted and sliced clean through a lunging warrior. He then set his sights on Branko.</p><p>The commander activated a bright purple sword made of light and lunged. Though Keith adapted, rolling upon the ground and landing a few quick, painful jabs, Branko put his entire weight into his moves. Keith barely held on.</p><p>“Keith!” Shiro called as he rushed Branko from behind. He put out his hand, and with a simple thought, Keith sent the bayard back to Shiro. Shiro sliced downward to cut a red line down Branko’s arm. Branko followed him, only to find Keith’s fist.</p><p>They worked in tandem, the Black Bayard passing from one to the other. Keith didn’t think; he couldn’t. Instead, he allowed his connection with Shiro to fuel his moves, tell him where to go and how to attack. It was as if they fought with one mind, one soul, and then Branko was on his knees, Shiro holding the sword just under his chin.</p><p>“Call off the attack on the Blade ship.”</p><p>Branko hesitated until Shiro twisted the blade, sending a few drops of blood down Branko’s throat. The commander fumbled with his gauntlet without looking and messaged his troops on the outer wall.</p><p>Though Keith couldn’t see Shiro’s face behind the mask, he could imagine his mate’s wide smile.</p><p>Keith returned it. “How many times are you going to have to save me?”</p><p>Shiro’s voice was gruff from the battle but warm with affection. “As many times as it takes.”</p><p><em>“Please.”</em> Branko’s disparaging voice rocked Keith to the quick. “End it. Now. We won’t go back to the witch. We <em>can’t.”</em></p><p>Keith traded a quick glance with Shiro, who shrugged. “You’re mistaken,” Keith said. “We’re taking you to the Empress’ Court for judgement, not some…witch.”</p><p>“She is the witch, and she’ll go right back to experimenting on us.” Terror shone in the commander’s eyes. “We can’t go back there. Please. Finish us here and now. It’ll be merciful compared to what she’ll do to us.”</p><p>“Who?” Shiro demanded.</p><p>“The Empress.”</p><p>Quiznak.</p><p>Keith had heard rumors, of course. Honerva always presented herself as a strict and unwavering ruler, one who favored obedience over loyalty, especially after the untimely death her husband, Emperor Zarkon.</p><p>Keith always assumed she bore the responsibilities of an entire empire. He’d never thought that she actively harmed her people and subjected them to horrible tests, but how wrong was he – if Branko’s cybernetic arm and eye were any indication.</p><p>In fact, a quick scan of the fallen warriors twisted Keith’s stomach. Each one of them was missing at least one flesh limb.</p><p>“Allura,” Shiro croaked, two fingers pressed to his wrist gauntlet. “Have you left for Altea yet? …I have a Galran who accuses his ruler of war crimes. I’m going to bring him and a few of his men to Olkarion. If you could get a session with Madam President – yeah. Thanks. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“So I guess this means you won’t be coming to Daibazaal,” Keith said ten ticks later as they stood outside a coalition transport. Both he and Shiro let down their masks once they made it back outside, and in the cool night breeze, Shiro’s bangs swayed across his eyes.</p><p>Shiro reached for his hands, and Keith met him halfway, clutching in return. It felt almost right, natural, like they weren’t pretending to be mates but were actually bonded in all ways that mattered.</p><p>“Sorry. I’ll have to take a raincheck on the layzova tarts.” Shiro genuinely sounded upset. “When do you think you’ll be back on Olkarion?”</p><p>“When do you need me back on Olkarion?”</p><p>“Now?” Shiro said with a teasing, pained smile, one that Keith could pretend was real. When the silence lasted a moment too long and Keith struggled to reply, Shiro cleared his throat and squeezed Keith’s hands. “How about next phoeb? The Paladins will be back on active duty, and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to show us spending some time together.”</p><p>“All right. I’ll talk to Mom and Kolivan, see if they can assign me there.” A unique, warm glint in Shiro’s eyes piqued Keith’s curiosity. “Do you have something in mind?”</p><p>Shiro winked. “Maybe.”</p>
<hr/><p>Keith stepped off the Blade transport on Olkarion and stopped cold, eyeing the stunning but almost unrecognizable figure before him. Dressed in jeans, a gray Henley, a leather jacket, and a beanie, Shiro appeared more like a citizen on a tour of the Galactic Coalition’s main transportation hub rather than one of the universe’s fiercest warriors. When he lifted a hand in a slow but gentle wave, the biceps of the jacket crinkled against his mass of muscles.</p><p>“Shiro?” Keith called as he came closer, voice strangled. Shiro looked…good, ridiculously <em>good</em> in causal clothes.</p><p>Shiro’s smile faltered before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Welcome back, Keith. I, uh, I missed you.”</p><p>“Where’s your paladin gear? Are we not on official business?” He was rambling. He needed to stop rambling, and yet – “Do you want me to come back another—"</p><p>“No!” Shiro barked, then cleared his throat. “Uh, no. Not at all. I thought, y’know, so far we’ve only really hung out together in official capacities. I was thinking maybe we could just…hang today. Call in sick, head back to my place? I called your mom and got your favorite take-out places on Olkarion. Thought we could order, watch some movies, get to know each other better.”</p><p>Keith’s mind short-circuited. That was the only explanation for his sudden inability to breathe, and then Shiro took his hand and folded their fingers. He was so warm, his skin, his eyes. Keith’s soul soared.</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time he got a quintant <em>off.</em></p><p>“That…That sounds really nice.”</p><p>Shiro’s smile was infectious; his cheeks and ears were undeniably pink. “Yeah? I mean, good. Okay. Let’s do it.”</p><p>The Paladins’ communal area was exactly how Keith remembered it from their bonding date almost six decaphoeb ago. It was ordered chaos with possessions thrown about the sunken couches and chairs – a yellow apron, a pair of green kitty headphones, a set of blue pillows and blankets, a wayward spear. Perhaps the Paladins were on leave since the room was empty, but Shiro quickly ushered Keith into his personal quarters.</p><p>Shiro’s small living space boasted a recliner, a plush maroon couch, and a wall-mounted TV in the front room with a farther door that led to what Keith assumed was Shiro’s bedroom. The place wasn’t that different from Keith’s diplomatic chambers, but while Keith visited Olkarion, Shiro lived here.</p><p>Pictures of the Paladins in various situations hung on the wall, and Keith lingered on the photos with Galaxy Garrison officers in those drab gray uniforms. He noticed a few of them from various news outlets, such as Commander Iverson and Admiral Sanda, but some of them, such as a man with glasses and short hair, Keith didn’t remember seeing at coalition galas before.</p><p>Weights lay haphazardly into the corner, and the take-out menus Shiro promised sat on the kitchenette’s counter. A pair of jeans, pajama bottoms, and the softest T-shirt Keith ever felt awaited him next to the menus. Across the T-shirt’s chest read, “Property of the Black Paladin.”</p><p>They were all his size.</p><p>“Figured you should be comfy,” Shiro offered, and not for the first time, Keith wondered where we’d he’d staying while on Olkarion – and for how long. Neither Kolivan nor Krolia told him the duration of his stay.</p><p>Keith made his selections from the take-out menus, and once Shiro ordered, they began their binge-fest on opposite sides of the couch. The seat was comfortable enough for a prolonged viewing session, and slowly but surely, Keith’s legs stretched across the cushions to rest in Shiro’s lap. The food came and went, with empty take-out boxes littering the floor by Shiro’s couch. The conservation lagged in some areas, sometimes with strained silence, but other times it was comfortable. All and all, the quintant progressed in a relaxed, enjoyable pace.</p><p>“What happened with those insurgents we captured? The ones who accused Honerva of being…well, Honerva?” Keith finally asked when the explosions and hoverbike chases of the action thriller became monotonous. “You took them off the moon, but I heard nothing after. Honerva is still on her throne, doing whatever she’s been doing since Zarkon was killed.”</p><p>“Can’t tell you. What happens in the Security Council Chambers of the Galactic Coalition, stays in the Security Council Chambers of the Galactic Coalition.” Shiro’s left fist held up his cheek as he watched the movie, while his right hand lightly clutched Keith’s foot, thumb swiping across the ball of his ankle. “Hypothetically speaking, of course, it’s hard to press charges and invoke sanctions without proof of any said transgressions.”</p><p>“You seriously telling me you found no evidence of Honerva experimenting people?” Keith shot up on his cushion. “She replaced their limbs, their eyes! You can’t just tell me she didn’t – ”</p><p>“It was really nice of the Empress to give free medical care to those in her empire who need it.”</p><p>Despite Shiro’s disgusted and flat tone, Keith barely held back the rage that swelled in his chest. “Are you quiznaking telling me that –”</p><p>“The labs the refugees described are no longer there. Honerva denies she ever experimented on them and fabricated medical forms and scripts. People this powerful, people this devious – it takes more than one set of victims who escaped to bring them down. It takes time, planning.”</p><p>Shiro’s words shocked Keith like a cold bucket of water. “You believe them.”</p><p>“Of course, babe.” Shiro finally turned from the TV to set his alluring, compassionate eyes upon Keith. “People don’t generally attack without reason. Even the Gamaran fighters feared oppression. It’s understanding that fear and taking steps to alleviate it – that’s what the Paladins try to do. And with Honerva – it’s just a bit harder to take down an empress, but I’m optimistic. Or persistent, at least.”</p><p>Keith settled back into his seat, Shiro’s large hands warming his feet. “You saved the refugees?”</p><p>“You might have heard – I’m pretty good at my job.” Shiro’s fingers drummed upon the smooth vamp of Keith’s bare foot before his hand seized it.</p><p>The sudden motion startled Keith enough to turn, and he watched as a cringe enveloped Shiro’s face. His mate took a sharp inhale, then pressed a small button on the inside of the black wristlet on his right arm. A moment later, Shiro’s hand flexed, and it relaxed upon Keith’s foot.</p><p>“You okay?” Keith asked, causing Shiro stiffen.</p><p>Shiro flashed a smile, too bright to be real. “Yeah, it’s nothing. Just some stimulation to keep my muscles loose.”</p><p>“Why? What’s wrong with your muscles?” Keith had never seen any of the Blades or other warriors wear a wristlet like this one.</p><p>“I’m fine. Really. Just some physical therapy.” His callous hand scratched against Keith’s smooth skin.</p><p>Keith scrutinized Shiro’s nervous fidgeting and pursed lips, and leaned back against the throw pillow of the couch. Shiro invited Keith into his living quarters, not his life, so Keith kept his silence for now.</p><p>When he redirected his attention back to the movie, Shiro asked, “Hey, I was wondering. If Lotor hadn’t…say, demanded you bond with him at a moment’s notice in the middle of the Galactic Coalition’s main hall, what could he had done to…” He coughed but continued in a raspy voice, “…court you?”</p><p>Keith wished his face wasn’t on fire. “What? Did he ask you about it or something?”</p><p>“Just wondering.” Shiro pointedly avoided his gaze, much to Keith’s growing frustration. “Galran versus Marmoran traditions and all.”</p><p>“There’s not much to it, really.” Keith runs a hand through his bangs. “Depends upon your pack. Sharpening knives, scenting clothes – that’s a bit into the relationship, though. Um…Grooming, maybe? Braiding each other’s hair. Something with exchanging food that went back to when Marmorans were hunters and gathers, I think.” He shrugged and reached for a white container of <em>sepaforna</em> noodles on the coffee table. “I really never paid attention to that sort of thing, so if Lotor had been trying to get in my pants, I missed it. I probably should ask Kolivan if he –”</p><p>“No! I mean –” Shiro coughed and cleared his throat. “I was just curious. Galran and Marmorans traditions don’t seem all that different, but I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>Shiro’s tablet vibrated loud upon the kitchenette counter. The noise sent Shiro surging off the couch to grab it as Keith reclaimed his feet. Shiro scrolled through his messages, his face growing darker with every passing moment.</p><p>“What is it?” Keith asked.</p><p>Shiro sighed, typed back a succinct reply, and then shifted to meet Keith’s gaze. “I’m sorry. Pidge uncovered one of Honerva’s labs. We need to move on this now or we’ll lose the opportunity to gather evidence.”</p><p>There went their quintant off, but Keith couldn’t be mad at Shiro. His expression was apologetic, like he wanted nothing more to stay there all quintant and watch movies with Keith. (Keith wasn’t sure how to process that – did Shiro really want to spend time with him?)</p><p>But Honerva needed to be stopped. She couldn’t continue to harm and torture her people – or anyone, for that matter.</p><p>“Is-Is it okay if I stay here?” When Shiro cringed, Keith added quickly, “Or maybe I should go to my mom’s and Kolivan’s – ”</p><p>“Maybe you’d like to come?” Shiro asked, voice elevating the last few words. “As the head of the Paladins, I’m allowed to choose my team. There’s generally a waiting period for certain clearances and a selection committee that has to approve…anyway, you don’t need to know that.” He took a deep breath. “You in?”</p><p>Keith leaned over the arm of the couch and produced his shimmering blade. “Did you really have to ask?”</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro changed into his paladin armor but led Keith, pajama bottoms and all, through the halls of the coalition headquarters and to the hanger, where the Paladins’ spacecraft, <em>The White Lion,</em> waited. It was a massive ship, easily three times the size of any Blade cruiser. Its golden and teal blue accents glowed as the pilot, Princess Allura, readied her to takeoff. Keith followed Shiro through the tiny halls, passed by the separate bunks of the five Paladins, and into guest chambers where Shiro instructed Keith to change.</p><p>Keith lamented having to lose his comfy pajamas, especially as he pulled the T-shirt over his head. It smelled of vanilla and cedarwood, of Shiro. Keith tried not to think of how he’d be surrounded by Shiro’s scent again if he’d been able to fall asleep in Shiro’s bed, in Shiro’s pajamas, in his apartment. They hadn’t even mated, not in the physical sense, and yet Shiro’s scent relaxed Keith’s muscles and reminded him of home.</p><p>The warmth in Keith’s chest fluttered – Shiro’s heartbeat, no doubt. Keith needed to check in with Krolia and Kolivan, see if they could speed up the process of revoking the coalition’s decree. If he accepted Shiro as his mate completely, he’d never be able to let the Black Paladin go.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro called from the other side of the curtain that cornered off the sleeping area of the room. “What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>Tugging on his black, skin-tight flight suit, Keith muttered, “Red. Why?”</p><p>“Got it. Be right back. Oh, and do you mind if I grab your blade? Lance was asking about it earlier.”</p><p>Lance? The loud-mouth but competent sharpshooter of the Paladins was more likely to stab himself rather than someone else.</p><p>“Sure, but you might want to provide adult supervision. It’s sharp.”</p><p>“Thanks for the warning. I promise to take good care of it.”</p><p>Keith finished getting into his suit and reached for the boots when a calm, familiar voice rang through the room. “Special delivery for Blade Kogane. May I come in?”</p><p>Keith pulled back the curtain to see Princess Allura of Altea wearing a reserved grin, and her pink and white paladin armor, complete with the pink bayard upon her hip. Draped across her arms was a similar cuirass, gloves, and knee pads. They looked exactly like Allura’s but with bright red accents.</p><p>“Shiro asked me to bring these to you. We are honored to have you along for this mission, Keith, and hopefully for quite a few more.”</p><p>“Thanks, Princess. It’s…good to see you, too.” They were never close growing up, especially since Allura was a couple of years older than him and engaged in different educational pursuits. They’d seen each other enough over the years, and if Keith thought hard enough, he vaguely remembered Allura hanging around a dark-haired young warrior during a few of the coalition events.</p><p>He remembered one particularly enjoyable gala he’d spent with a similar young warrior, but other than the teen’s smile and leather jacket, he couldn’t recall much. They’d went their separate ways, promising to reconnect, but their paths had never crossed again.</p><p>Keith blinked when Allura cleared her throat with a furled eyebrow and mischievous smirk, almost as if she knew exactly what he’d been thinking.</p><p>Fighting back a blush, Keith took the armor and hurriedly tugged it on.</p><p>“I was grateful when I heard Shiro wanted to take the quintant off,” Allura continued, hands behind her back and leaning over slightly to be in Keith’s personal space. “He traditionally overworks himself, and I’ve been badgering him for movements to relax. It seems you are having a positive effect upon him.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t take credit for that. “I’ve only seen Shiro a handful of times since we bonded. It was his idea to take today, not mine.”</p><p>“Don’t devalue yourself, Keith. Shiro took the quintant – or attempted to take the quintant – to be closer to you. And he’s seemed a bit…happier, these last few phoebs. Less intense. I believe you’re having a greater impact upon him than you realize.”</p><p>Keith stood and lowered his cuirass onto his shoulders. “Shiro and I – we’re just…” He didn’t know what to say, actually. All he could feel was the warmth in his chest becoming more familiar by the moment, and he selfishly indulged in it.</p><p>Allura’s smile only grew wider and warmer. Shiro mercifully returned then, carrying Keith’s blade and what appeared to be a bayard like Shiro’s and Allura’s but red.</p><p>“Hey, Keith. You look good in that. Red really suits you.”</p><p>Allura excused herself with a pat on Shiro’s shoulder and a quick reminder that they’d be reaching their destination in a few ticks.</p><p>“I also brought back your blade.” Shiro pulled it from the sheath and held it out to Keith with both hands. “I had Hunk sharpen it. I also brought you a bayard. It’s the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It’ll take the shape of the weapon your most comfortable fighting with.”</p><p>“That’s why yours made a blade when you sent it to me? You fight with a blade, too?”</p><p>“My bayard works a bit differently than most,” Shiro admitted with a quick jerk of his shoulder. “I trained with all sorts of weapons in my youth. Spent some time on Altea –” So Shiro was Allura’s handsome friend after all. “– other times on Daibazaal. Earth. Olkarion. Even Puig. So my bayard can become any of the weapons I’ve mastered, but I willed it to be like your blade for our fight against Branko. Your bayard will work with you and only you – unless you request otherwise.”</p><p>Keith took his own blade first and then a bayard, which immediately shifted in a flash of red into a bit longer, broader sword but even in weight. He flipped each around his wrist, then one, then the other, then both at the same time.</p><p>He smiled up at Shiro, hoping his grin didn’t look as dopy as it felt. “Thank you. It’s perfect.”</p><p>Shiro’s own smile was soft and delicate. “My pleasure. This wasn’t how I wanted to spend our quintant together, but I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>Keith tried to will away the heat from his cheeks and failed. “Well, I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted to spend your…y’know, life, but I’m glad you stepped in that quintant at the coalition chambers.”</p><p>“A handsome gentleman who is as kind as he is deadly?” Shiro leaned close, his face dipping to be only inches from Keith’s. “I’m the lucky one, babe.”</p><p>Again with that name. “You get to call me ‘babe.’ What do I get to call you?”</p><p>Shiro let out a tiny hum of contemplation, his bottom lip puffing out just a bit over his top one, his hair swishing slightly as he glanced away to think. Keith could just watch him for vargas.</p><p>For the first time since his teenage years, Keith wished he had his sketch book. He would fill it with drawings of Shiro.</p><p>Shiro cleared his throat. “You could call me ‘Takashi.’”</p><p>“Takashi?” Keith echoed slowly to get the pronunciation right.</p><p>“Almost everyone calls me ‘Shiro,’ but only a few people call me Takashi. Maybe you can, too?”</p><p>Keith’s red blade dematerialized, and he sheathed both his bayard and his Marmoran blade, taking extra time to fiddle with his belt. Hopefully that would hide how violently his hands were sharking. “I’d like that…Takashi.”</p><p>“Oh geez. Get a room,” Lance whined, standing in the entryway.</p><p>Keith stepped back as Shiro muttered under his breath, “We <em>had</em> a room,” then turned to Lance. “We’re almost to the site?”</p><p>“Yeah. Allura asked me to come get you, but maybe you were already close to coming—”</p><p>“Lance!”</p><p>Lance didn’t seem at all chastised as he laughed himself down the hall. “Sorry about him,” Shiro said as he straightened his back and let out a tiny sigh. “The Paladins – they’re…we’re family, y’know? They’re all right once you get to know them.”</p><p>Keith followed Shiro out the door. “You sure about that?”</p><p>“They only bust on you because they like you.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “They don’t even know me. Not that well.”</p><p>“Not yet, but you’re my husband…er, bondmate? It’s bondmate in Galran tradition.” Shiro glanced over his shoulder to see Keith’s nod. “That makes you one of us, so be prepared. They can be merciless.”</p><p>The main briefing area of <em>The White Lion</em> was no bigger than two guest chambers put together. It housed a round control panel in the middle of the room, where the Paladins gathered and looked up at the mission projections. The biggest one was a transparent map of what appeared to be an underground bunker on Kreoth, one of the moons of Daibazaal.</p><p>The moment he stepped into the room, the short Olkari scientist – Pidge, Keith remembered – was in his face. “Why is your hair so long? Isn’t that a problem when fighting? Can’t someone just tug it?”</p><p>Blunt, Keith could deal with. He was the same way, after all. “I usually wrap it around my neck or put it in a bun under my hood. Keeps it out of the way.”</p><p>“Well, you better not get in my way.” In a flash of blue, Lance’s bayard shifting into a sniper rifle. “I never miss.”</p><p>“The twelfth time,” Hunk laughed, and Keith found himself unable to keep a straight face. He always did like Hunk.</p><p>“All right, guys. Listens up,” Shiro called from his position next to Allura, who tapped a few keys on the console. “We’re going to go in hard, fast, and without warning. We don’t want Honerva to get away a second time, and if we do – people will die. We absolutely cannot fail, so let’s be ready.”</p><p>The Paladins grew serious then, and the solemn attitude remained until the Paladins reached their destination. Shiro and Allura would be attacking the front entrance with Lance as a sniper for suppressive fire. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk were tasked with taking out two guards at a separate entrance and infiltrating the main area. Lowering the defenses to allow Shiro, Allura, and Lance access was their secondary objective. Their primary one was to find Honerva and bring her back to the coalition’s security council for questioning.</p><p>Keith suffered emotional whiplash as the team’s good nature returned right after the mission strategy was set. Lance teased Allura about using her hair as a weapon, and she hit him in the shoulder and told him to try his moves on Honerva. Pidge and Hunk discussed the various items they could hide in Allura’s hair and how she could move a braid like a lasso. Shiro stepped up to Keith and tentatively reached out. Keith met him halfway, folding their fingers together.</p><p>“Be careful,” Shiro murmured, staring at their joined hands. “We don’t know what Honerva has waiting for us, and I can only assume it won’t be pretty.”</p><p>“You’re the one knocking on the front door.” Keith sucked in a sharp inhale and forced himself to say, “Don’t…die, okay? I…I don’t even know your favorite food.”</p><p>“Mac and cheese.” Shiro’s lips hitched up on one side in a lopsided smile. “I’ll make some for you after this.”</p><p>“And then you’ll have to come to Daibazaal for those layzova tarts. They’re only really good warm and fresh.”</p><p>Shiro telegraphed his movements, giving Keith more than enough time to object if he didn’t want the forehead kiss. Shiro lingered longer this time, his lips warm and gentle against Keith’s skin.</p><p>When he began to pull away, Keith gripped Shiro by the front of his armor and tugged him down for a chaste but warm embrace. Keith only pulled away once someone started to shout, “Hoot hoot yeah!” whatever that meant.</p><p>Shiro’s surprised but genuine smile warmed Keith’s belly, and maybe that call to his mom and Kolivan about the bonding grievance could wait just a bit longer.</p><p>“All right, Team!” Shiro yelled. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>Shiro’s assessment of the Paladins held true as Lance blathered in his ear all through the battle. Hunk and Pidge tossed techno-babble between them while Keith took care of the robot warriors favored by the royal family for protection and service. Keith barely kept his lunch down as he came across the laboratories. Some were single rooms with a single operating table, a prisoner strapped to it, surrounded by laser saws and other surgical equipment. Others were rows of beds or cages, with all sorts of beings – Olkari, Galrans, Terrans, Balmeran, Puigs, Ruggles. Most lifeforms Keith recognized; some he didn’t. Others he couldn’t tell anymore.</p><p>Limbs missing or replaced, hooked up to IVs or gasping for air and water. The Paladins found blood and flesh and other bodily excrement in excess, and Keith took his anger out on the sentries and guards he encountered.</p><p>When the dust cleared and the Paladins met one another in the middle of the stronghold, Honerva was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The Paladins began first aid on the victims and triage on the worse cases. The Coalition medics arrived less than a varga after they finished their assault, and Keith watched with worry as Shiro handed off his patient and quit the room. Keith found him sitting on the ground near the main entrance of Honerva’s lab, elbows upon his hands, hands covering his face.</p><p>Keith had seen his share of haunted battlefields and left a few shaken and sick. After the worse fights, he’d cling to Kolivan or Krolia and attempt to take back what he’d lost, though if he was honest with himself, neither the battle nor the mission ever returned anything it took.</p><p>Keith knew better than to touch Shiro but instead settled cross-legged before him and waited for Shiro to gather himself. He didn’t rush Shiro, wouldn’t, because everyone needed those precious moments to collect themselves and just exist. Sometimes, that last part was the hardest.</p><p>When Shiro finally dropped his hands, tears glistened in his red and swollen eyes, and stained tracks down his cheeks.</p><p>“We were too late, and others will pay the price. Others will die because we didn’t—”</p><p>“No, Shiro, you can’t think like – ”</p><p>“You saw those people in there, Keith. You saw what she did to them, and – and for some, we were too late. And now others – ”</p><p>“We’re doing the best we can.”</p><p>“It’s not good enough!”</p><p>Keith pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and waited. Shiro crumbled a moment later, wiping his hand across his face. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be yelling at you. It’s not your fault. I just – ”</p><p>Now Keith laid a soft hand upon Shiro’s knee, gliding it over the curve and pulling it back in a soothing manner. “We can’t save everyone, but that doesn’t stop us from trying. And it shouldn’t. The Paladins saved these people today. That’s not nothing. You stopped them from whatever torture Honerva inflicted upon them, and tomorrow, you’ll save another set. And the next quintant, another, and another. Eventually, we’ll stop Honerva because she can’t stop you.”</p><p>A ghost of smile crossed Shiro’s face before it disappeared again. “It’s not easy. It never gets easier.”</p><p>“I know,” Keith admitted and pushed off the ground. He offered Shiro his hand. “And I thank Marmora every quintant that it doesn’t – for my mom, for Kolivan, for me, and for you, Takashi. Now come on. I’m hungry, and I think you owe me some mac and cheese.”</p><p>Shiro stared at the hand longer than Keith would have liked, but eventually, he seized it and allowed Keith to tug him to his feet. When he wrapped an arm about Keith’s waist and drew him close for the walk back to <em>The White Lion,</em> Keith melted into his touch and rested his own hand upon Shiro’s. With their fingers clutched, he could feel Shiro’s ring pressing against his.</p><p>It was the most comforting feeling in the world.</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi on <a href="https://ggfj84.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honerva tries to break Shiro and Keith's bond, and Shiro's ex makes a comeback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note the updated rating. This comes from a sexual situation in this chapter but nothing graphic. (I would say it's an "insinuation" more than a situation.) Also, this is the highest the rating will go. There are a few other insinuations in later chapters, but the story won't hit "explicit." Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still don’t understand why Mom makes me come to the coalition meetings. I’m a not a delegate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Training?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In endurance, maybe. Or patience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patience yields focus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m completely focused – on how boring this meeting is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then you know that Ryner just called for a lunch recess.</em>
</p><p>Keith’s head shot up, and he looked around at the entire Galactic Coalition’s assembly hall – just to see everyone still firmly planted in their seats. Keith spun in the Daibazaal delegation booth to glare at Shiro, who sat tucked away in Voltron’s box high above the floor. Shiro leaned on the box’s railing, chin propped up on his fist, and winked with a haughty smile.</p><p>Their bond fluttered; Keith rolled his eyes. On his gauntlet popped the message, <em>Made you look.</em></p><p>Keith sent him an angry face emoji.</p><p><em>What are you doing after this?</em> flashed across Keith’s gauntlet a few moments later.</p><p>
  <em>Mom and Kolivan are meeting with the Puigan ambassadors to talk about trade. Why? You have something in mind?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patience. I’ll tell you after the event.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s if I survive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little dramatic, aren’t we?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey. I’m not the one who offered to bond in front of the entire coalition. I can’t think of anything more dramatic than that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You loved it.</em>
</p><p>Keith did.</p><p>“Hm. Getting close with your mate, Kogane?” a snide voice called from just beyond his ear, sending shivers up his spine.</p><p>Lotor sat just behind Keith, legs crossed, back elegantly straight. “I’m not surprised. You two always seemed to click when the Blades and Paladins formed a task force.”</p><p>“Well, we <em>were</em> together,” Keith said, reciting his and Shiro’s well-versed lie. While most of it was true – they met three decaphoebs ago, hit it off almost immediately, shared a few dinners before their relationship grew into more – they fabricated some events to sell the story. However, he did enjoy telling how Shiro proposed spontaneously at a cheesy theme park on Earth after Keith almost punched a character who made a move on Shiro.</p><p>Lotor’s sinister grin only grew. “Bravo. I almost believed you. You must do wonders on infiltration missions.”</p><p>With Krolia and Kolivan preoccupied with the assembly’s negotiations, Keith had no choice but suffer through Lotor’s interrogation, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t turn the tables.</p><p>“Don’t you some place better to be, Lotor? Maybe you should get in with your mother, see if she needs a hand torturing people.”</p><p>All the humor bled from Lotor’s face, and his eyes shifted away, suddenly dark and crestfallen. “Mother spends much of her time in deeds of which I want no part. I would much rather use my knowledge and expertise to help people, even if my mother believes she is doing just that.”</p><p>Ice slithered into Keith’s gut. If Lotor wasn’t a part of his mother’s plans, then why would he spend so much of energy to try to acquire Keith as a mate?</p><p>Keith’s gauntlet beeped with another message from Shiro.</p><p>
  <em>If you’re too tired from the trip to Olkarion, then I was thinking miniature golf out by Kraydah’s Third Moon. If you’re not too tired - have you ever gone space surfing?</em>
</p><p>Lotor glanced over Keith’s shoulder at the message and made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. “He is quite the jealous mate, isn’t he? I did not imagine him as such, but perhaps he knows just how fortunate he is to be bonded to such a strong and capable warrior.”</p><p>Keith snorted. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Is it flattery when it is the truth?” If Lotor’s noticed Keith’s blush across his cheeks, he was kind enough not to mention it. Instead, his voice took a gracious, friendly tone. “A bit of advice, Blade Kogane, if I may. Paladin Shirogane is not one to make grand gestures without provocation. He is one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing but timid in the ways of the heart. If you enjoy his company and his devotion, return them in kind. He deserves nothing less.”</p><p>When one of Lotor’s attendants, a warrior named Axca, requested his presence, Lotor excused himself from the delegation. Keith read another message form Shiro, asking if Keith had a preference.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he typed back, <em>Whatever you choose is fine. I’m looking forward to getting out of here.</em></p><p>
  <em>Looking forward to seeing you. How about we golf today and surf tomorrow? Will you be around?</em>
</p><p>Kolivan had scheduled their return shuttle for the evening, but when Krolia glanced back at him and smiled, he typed, <em>Yeah. Let me know where to meet you.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Keith yawned and checked his messages for the seventh time that morning as he entered the Blades’ strategy room. Shiro had informed him that the Paladins’ mission shouldn’t take longer than a movement, and it had already been five quintants. Not that Keith was counting – because of course he was – but he missed Shiro’s messages in the morning.</p><p>“…the audacity,” Krolia’s frustrated voice made its way to Keith’s ears before the room’s doors even shut behind him. “Now of all times – she must know we’re working the Paladins to find her bases.”</p><p>“It’s a ploy,” Kolivan added, voice low and grave. “She seeks to discredit the Blades and the Paladins by proving the bonding to be a ruse.”</p><p>It was way too early for Keith to care about gossip, but if Kolivan and his mother were riled up – “Whose bonding?”</p><p>His parents pivoted to glower at him with varying degrees of remorse and resentment, which only made Keith’s stomach sink. In his mother’s hand was a purple-tinted paper with golden foil around the edges – an official invitation from the Empress of the Galra Empire herself.</p><p>“Empress Honerva has requested our presence on Daibaazal,” Krolia said, handing Keith the invitation. “She regrets not knowing about your bonding sooner and wishes to give you and your mate a proper celebration, one befitting of the Blade Son.”</p><p>Keith’s anger beat out his anxiety. “Hadn’t known – Lotor tried to bond with me!”</p><p>Kolivan growled, “Apparently Lotor had made the request without his mother’s approval.”</p><p>“Or they’re trying to play us,” Krolia added. “Keith, have you been in contact with Shiro?”</p><p>“You know he’s on a mission with the Paladins.” Krolia and Kolivan were on the Security Council, the very delegates who strategized the Paladins’ missions. “Why? When did Honerva request our presence?”</p><p>“Tonight,” Kolivan said.</p><p>The implications weighted heavily upon them. Requests from the Royal House of Sincline were not to be ignored, and showing up to a bonding celebration without a mate would be an affront to Galran traditions. Soul bonds were sacred, but there was no way Shiro would get to Daibaazal in time, even if they could contact the Paladins.</p><p>“Honerva knew about Shiro’s mission,” Krolia said, venom in every word. “She’s doing this to prove that Shiro and Keith aren’t bonded. If they were, Shiro would know Keith needs him.”</p><p>Keith snorted and crossed his arms. “Shiro’s Terran. He wouldn’t feel the soul bond’s effects anyway.”</p><p>When Krolia just sighed, he continued, “And just because Honerva <em>requests his presence</em> still doesn’t mean he would drop everything to come here. He’s on a mission. That comes first.”</p><p>Krolia said nothing, just pulled Keith close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>Kolivan sighed and began to type on his gauntlet. “I’ve already sent word to Madam President, but I’ll send Regris and Antok to the capital in case he returns.”</p><p>Krolia nodded. “And we’ll go tonight to pacify the empress and the prince.”</p><p>“You’re joking.” Keith tugged away from Krolia. “We’re not actually going, are we?”</p><p>“We can’t <em>not</em> attend, Keith,” Krolia replied. “Much of Marmora’s trade depends upon the empire’s continued cooperation.”</p><p>“So…what? We just show up and hope the empress doesn’t take the matter before the Galactic Coalition?”</p><p>Krolia and Kolivan looked at each one more time before Krolia let out a disparaging sigh. “Yes.”</p><p>Trying to fool the Imperial Empress of the Galran Empire didn’t seem like a winning strategy to Keith, but it became apparent quickly that Honerva wanted to do more than prove Keith’s bonding fake. She also wanted to showcase her might.</p><p>The Royal Residence of Sincline loomed over the capital city on Daibaazal, perched high upon a cliff and stretching toward the stars. Dual purple turrets ran the length of the castle and illuminated the night sky. The middle of the structure remained open to showcase the magnificent views of the celestial heavens and lend any royal affairs an ethereal ambiance.</p><p>The grand banquet was befitting of royal with glowing purple torches lining the ballroom, tables overflowing with savory foods and sweet desserts, and a live band playing in the corner. Every Galran commander was also in attendance, and Keith wondered if this wasn’t a celebration so much as a coup.</p><p>But the commanders mingled with the Galran residents Honerva welcomed, so with a sigh, Keith led the handful of Blade operatives into the imperial ballroom.</p><p>Keith’s gauntlet buzzed with a new message, but Honerva stole his attention when she stepped down from her opulent throne. She wore an elegant gold and mauve gown that clasped at her wrists and presented the insignia of the Galra Empire across her bosom. A navy cape wrapped around his shoulders and flowed behind her when she walked. Her long, white bangs framed her cheeks, while she’d pulled the rest of her hair back into a tight bun. A golden circlet finished her formal royal garb, resting elegantly upon her forehead.</p><p>She greeted the Blades with a tiny nod of recognition. “Blade Leader Krolia, Blade Leader Kolivan, thank you for accepting my invitation. Blade Son, my most sincere congratulations on your bonding. I was most thrilled to hear from my son that you found a worthy mate.”</p><p>Keith returned the nod and recited what Krolia taught him, “Thank you, Your Majesty. We appreciate the kind regards and the joyous celebration.”</p><p>Her sharp eyes roamed about them with faux curiosity. “But tell me, Blade Son. Where is your mate?”</p><p>Keith’s gauntlet buzzed another, but Krolia clasped Keith’s shoulders from behind and spoke for him.</p><p>“Unfortunately Shiro is away on a mission and could not join us on such short notice. However, he sends his gratitude and wishes you and His Imperial Highness – oh. I do not see Prince Lotor. Is he not here as well?”</p><p>“My son had an appointment this evening he couldn’t reschedule, but he, too, sends his regards.” Honerva’s eyes narrowed, and her front lip flattened in a tense, thin line. “Hm. I do hope you will honor me with your first dance, Blade Son.”</p><p>A pawn. Keith was simply a pawn whose life was being dictated by those in power, and now he found himself reaching out and taking the empress’s hand in his own. Keith tried to process the surrealness of it all as he and Honerva joined the commanders and guests upon the dance floor, but the empress grounded him quickly.</p><p>“Let’s drop the charade, shall we, Blade Son?” Honerva’s mock-kind voice chilled him to the core. “You and Paladin Shirogane’s bonding is a convenient one at best and a charade at worst. I should cast you out of my residence and deem you and your mate’s bonding a pervasion of our ways with Takashi’s absence.”</p><p>That stung Keith; he refused to hold his tongue. “You invited us today. You knew he couldn’t come.”</p><p>“Be that as it may – you have few choices in this matter. You need my continued support for the Moons of Marmora to remain solvent. Our trade is your main lifeline.”</p><p>Water, food, sustainability. The only reason Marmora leveraged enough power to find equal footing in the Galactic Coalition was its supply of luxite, from which the Galran Armed Forces crafted their ships.</p><p>“What you do you want, Your Imperial Majesty?”</p><p>Honerva’s grin revealed her sadistic delight. “Sever your bond with Paladin Shirogane and bond with one of my commanders, if you do not fancy my son.”</p><p>Keith stopped their dance right in the middle of the floor, the warmth in his chest beginning to flutter and burn. “Why? So you can have me as a hostage?”</p><p>“Crudely put but yes.” Her grin grew devious. “The Blade and the Paladins have been most persistent these last couple of movements, and it would serve me greatly to have both your teams discredited. And if you happened to be close in case either fraction decides to attack – well, you understand the appeal.”</p><p>“Do you honestly think I would ever bond with another?” Keith’s gauntlet buzzed again; Shiro’s soul roared through their bond. “You’re insane if you think I would ever do that to Takashi.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so self-righteous,” Honerva sneered. “You and I both know your bonding was nothing more than a – ”</p><p>The doors to the ballroom flung open as if moved by a powerful gust of wind. Keith’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he whirled toward the door. The dance floor parted as someone – actually two someones – stormed toward Honerva and him.</p><p>Keith gasped as Shiro stepped around a large commander – Sendak, Keith remembered – and rushed forward once he saw Keith. His trembling hands gripped Keith’s cheeks. His fingertips seared Keith’s skin, and he whispered against Keith’s lips, “May I kiss you?”</p><p>Keith murmured in return, “Yes, please.”</p><p>Shiro’s embrace was desperate, raw, and heated. Like thunder and lightning in autumn – it both invigorated and refreshed Keith, leaving him breathless once Shiro released his lips. Shiro then tipped his forehead down to hold Keith close.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” he rasped, thumbs brushing Keith’s cheeks. “Got here as soon as I could.”</p><p>“Thanks for coming.”</p><p>“Like I would miss this.”</p><p>“Hm.” Honerva clapped once to gain their attention, and though Shiro released him, his hand immediately sought Keith’s. “Takashi, so good of you to join us. Congratulations on your bonding.”</p><p>“Empress Honerva.” Venom accompanied every word. “So good of you to invite me <em>today.</em> Surely an empress could have picked a more reasonable time to celebrate Keith and my bonding.”</p><p>Honerva still carried demonic glee. “You sound ungrateful.”</p><p>“I am.” His hands shook with a fury he barely contained. “I understand your desire for knowledge. I equally understand your need for stability and understanding.” Sympathy lowered his voice to a whisper. “When your loved ones are torn from you – it’s frightening and dissociating. I understand, Aunt Honerva.”</p><p>“You have no idea of what you speak,” she hissed.</p><p>“Perhaps,” he conceded with a slight blow. “What I do know is you invited Keith here in hopes of severing our bond, but you underestimated it. You underestimated <em>us.</em> And…perhaps I underestimated the depth of your and Uncle Zarkon’s bond, but you cannot believe he would want this for – ”</p><p>Honerva stalked forward, nails out. “Do not speak to me as if – ”</p><p>“Mother!” Lotor intercepted Honerva, placing himself between her and Shiro.</p><p>Keith started. Where did Lotor come from?</p><p>Lotor took a quick breath and managed a strained smile. “Mother, I believe Paladin Shirogane and Blade Kogane misspoke. Of course, they are elated to be welcomed to the palace to celebrate their bonding. Any Galran mates would be, but they are tired. Paladin Shirogane just returned from a mission and wishes to be with his mate…privately. Perhaps we should welcome them back to the palace another time.”</p><p>Honerva glowered at Keith. Her glare cut right to soul as a dark, rippling power surged up his back and ruffled the end of his braid. Honerva’s dark soul reached out to him, and then Lotor whispered, “Destroying the Blade leadership will be taken as an act of war, Mother. Attacking a paladin will not be tolerated by the coalition. You cannot win this play now that Takashi has arrived. Let them go.”</p><p>Shiro’s hand gripped Keith’s, keeping him grounded, keeping him alert to the darkness trying to pervert their souls – and then Honerva abruptly pulled away.</p><p>Lotor took advantage of the reprieve. “Takashi, Keith, thank you for coming. Perhaps we can celebrate your bonding another time.”</p><p>Shiro bowed then, hasty but deep, and turned on his heel – but Honerva called him back.</p><p>“Takashi…the work I’m doing – it could save lives.” Her voice lowered to whisper in a warm, motherly tone, “It could save yours.”</p><p>Shiro stiffened, and his soul twisted against Keith’s. Before Keith could ask, Shiro glared over his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t pretend I was ever a consideration in your <em>research,</em> Your Imperial Majesty. Your motive is uncontestable power, and I will have no part in it.”</p><p>Shiro led the Blades out of the royal residence and into the hanger with Keith on his heels. As they entered the Blade’s spacecraft, Keith couldn’t help by notice Prince Lotor’s personal ship next to it.</p><p>Shiro took the first seat inside the Blade cruiser and all but collapsed into it, head resting back against the rest. “Hope you don’t mind if I bum a ride off of you.”</p><p>“We should be thanking you,” Krolia said as the cruiser’s engines roared to life. “How did you get here so quickly?”</p><p>“It’s good to have friends in middle places,” Shiro said with a little laugh, then turned to Keith with a kind, indulgent smile. “Sorry I wasn’t here sooner. We went silent for a bit, but I came as soon as we connected with the coalition again.”</p><p>“Glad you’re all right.” Keith’s stomach tumbled, and he wished his cheeks would stop burning, especially after Shiro reached for his hands. “Should we take you back to Olkarion, or – ”</p><p>“I can’t stay long. Maybe a couple quintants, but I thought we might get a few layzova tarts? And I could see your place.”</p><p>“Set a course for the headquarters, Kolivan,” Krolia called, a growing smile upon her face. She headed to the cockpit. “I’ll let you two talk.”</p><p>Keith’s thumb swiped over Shiro’s knuckles. “Thanks for coming. I-I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t showed up then.”</p><p>“Hey, what are bondmates for?” The ease in which Shiro said it, so calm and reassuring, made Keith’s soul flutter. “So, tell me about your digs. What does the mysterious and super-secret Blade of Marmora headquarters look like?”</p><p>Keith grinned. “Probably like every other headquarters you’ve seen before.”</p><p>“Two black holes and a blue star,” Shiro stated once the cruiser landed inside the hanger. “There are two black holes and a blue star outside your headquarters.”</p><p>“…yes?” Keith stepped down from the ship and managed to keep the grin off his face. “Is that unusual?”</p><p>Shiro shook his head and hurried off the ship to grip Keith’s hand. “That’s just one of the things I like about you, babe. You’re just full of surprises.”</p><p>Now Keith failed to smother his smile.</p><p>As they went for a brief tour of the facilities – the mess, the gym, the armory, the trials’ arena, and finally, Keith’s own room – Shiro took it all in with captive eyes, interested questions, and a warm hand.</p><p>When they entered the living quarters, Keith had a gut reaction to hide everything, but he didn’t have anyone to call. Another part of him didn’t want to hide. Shiro was his mate who crossed an entire universe to come to his side, and in kind, Keith wanted to share with Shiro all the facets of his life.</p><p>Shiro broke from Keith to walk forward and exam every part of the room – from Keith’s large, Galran-sized bed, to his messy walk-in closet to the pictures on his bureau. Overall, Keith didn’t have much. Many of his belongings had been discarded after he moved into the group home. Once his mother found him again, he’d adopted the Blade way of life, which preached embracing people, not things.</p><p>Shiro stopped at the pictures – one of Keith’s mother and Kolivan, another of his mother and a human dressed in a gray and orange workman’s suit. “Your father?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Keith lifted the picture off the mantle and handed it to Shiro. “That was taken while my mom was courting my father. Supposedly, she kept asking him where his blade was, so she could sharpen it. He thought she was very forward.”</p><p>“And he liked that about her,” Shiro laughed.</p><p>Keith sighed as a familiar ache settled in his chest. It only lasted a moment as Shiro turned toward his closet. “Okay, which of these are from gifts from past boyfriends?”</p><p>That sent Keith rushing after him. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“So when you turn your back, I can chuck them in the garbage.” His forced pleasant smile would have surprised a laugh from Keith if his heart wasn’t racing.</p><p>Of course, Shiro picked the one item in his entire closet he’d received from someone other than his pack – a black leather racing jacket with a high collar and stripes down the sleeves. Shiro stared at it, mouth slightly open, eyes trembling in a way Keith hadn’t seen yet.</p><p>“I, uh, I promise it no longer smells like him. It was like, one night eight decaphoebs ago, and – ”</p><p>Shiro placed the jacket back in its place, and when he turned, his eyes shimmered with a tender, new light. “I hope it’s a happy memory.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” he admitted. “What about you? You were <em>engaged.</em> Do you still have stuff from your old – ”</p><p>“Adam,” Shiro supplied, voice filled with regret. “Adam West.”</p><p>Keith recoiled. Perhaps certain things should be left untouched, double standards be damned.</p><p>Shiro reached down into the closet, tossing a T-shirt and a pair of pants, before gripping an abandoned red stylus. “What’s this?”</p><p>“Nothing.” When Shiro waited, expectant, Keith shrugged. “Really. It’s nothing. I used to draw. A lot. That’s my sketch tablet.”</p><p>Shiro’s thumb hovered over the power button. “Do you mind?”</p><p>Keith shrugged again and endured the long, quiet moments as Shiro flipped through the most private pieces of his teenage soul. His mate was quiet, contemplative, and when he spoke, his voice took a tone of awe.</p><p>“Keith…these are amazing,” Shiro breathed. “You’re so talented.”</p><p>Keith shifted. “You don’t have to say – ”</p><p>“ – and anatomically creative,” Shiro laughed, flipping the tablet to show one of Keith’s teenage fantasy drawings.</p><p>A fresh blush flared upon Keith’s cheeks as he reached for the tablet. “Give me that!”</p><p>Shiro refused and took a step back to continue to pursual. “Do you still draw?”</p><p>Keith rocked back onto his heels and glanced away. “Not…really. I did a lot when – ” He caught himself. “ – before I was with the Blade. Once I joined, training and other activities came first.”</p><p>“Well, you should continue – if you ever wanted to,” Shiro added quickly as he powered down the tablet and handed it back to Keith. “You could be a famous artist.”</p><p>A dream, a lifetime ago. “What about you? What did you want to do when you grew up?”</p><p>Shiro spun on his heels and spread his arms. “Fly.”</p><p>“Like a bird?”</p><p>Shiro laughed again, a carefree, soothing sound. “No, like a pilot. I wanted to crew spacecrafts that explored the universe.”</p><p>Keith laughed, too, and placed his tablet in his draw. “You kinda do that.”</p><p>“I guess.” Shiro sobered. “I really wanted to pilot my grandfather’s ship, <em>Atlas.</em> It would have allowed us to spend more time together, but my grandfather retired abruptly. And by then, I had already become a paladin.”</p><p>That shocked Keith. “You didn’t want to be a paladin?”</p><p>Shiro collapsed onto Keith’s bed, and when Keith joined him, he offered a sad, remorseful smile. “No, I did. Being a paladin has become my dream. If I did this for the rest of my life, I think I would be happy. And now that I’ve met you – well.” He took Keith’s hands in his own. “I <em>am</em> happy. Thank you, Keith.”</p><p>Though they both wore gloves – Shiro cut-off ones and Keith his blade issued ones – Shiro was still so warm.</p><p>“But…don’t you want to fly?”</p><p>“I already do,” Shiro rebuked gently, “but Teenage Shiro thought his co-pilot would be his best friend and husband, and his commander would be his grandfather, and they would all explore the universe together. It was fantasy – much like the augmented parts of your teenage drawings.”</p><p>Keith hit his knee into Shiro’s. “You’re just jealous yours can’t do that.”</p><p>“No one’s can do that, babe,” Shiro chuckled before sighing. “Adam didn’t want to go into space. Not after – let’s just say we disagreed on what I should do with my life.”</p><p>“But it’s <em>your</em> life. You should do whatever you want with it.”</p><p>“That’s why when Madam President offered me the position of the Black Paladin, I jumped at it. It’s given me the ability to explore the universe with my friends, help people who need it, and even meet handsome, mysterious warriors with devious imaginations.”</p><p>Keith groaned and covered his face. “You are never going to let me live that down, are you?”</p><p>Shiro’s smile was infectious. “Not a chance.”</p><p>“Think I can bribe you with a layzova tart?”</p><p>Shiro thought for a moment. “I might be persuaded.”</p><p>Keith stood then and offered Shiro a hand, who accepted it but refused to let go once standing. Keith took it as an opportunity to say, “Hey, uh, Takashi? I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>Shiro swooped down to press a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. “Me, too.”</p>
<hr/><p>From Olkarion to Daibazaal and back again in less than a phoeb, and Keith could barely keep his eyes open. He deboarded the Galran cruiser and detoured toward the Paladins’ quarters on Olkarion. He moved as if in a trance, cutting through the dark living area by muscle memory alone. He managed to avoid a game console, a pair of blue lion slippers, a chef’s hat, and a deactivated Altean staff to enter the Black Paladin’s quarters. At this time at night, Shiro was asleep, but Keith could move around the familiar setting.</p><p>He found his T-shirt and pajamas in Shiro’s drawers, changed, and then all but collapsed face-first onto the bed. The scent of vanilla and cedarwood – <em>home</em> – engulfed him. Keith wasn’t sure when it happened, but sometime over these last few phoebs, Shiro’s scent had become solace for him.</p><p>Shiro shifted in bed and sent Keith a tired smile. “Hey, it’s good to have you back.”</p><p>Keith wanted to scold Shiro – why didn’t he realize when Keith first entered the room? How many assassins could just waltz in his door at all vargas of the night? – but instead, he just returned the smile and slid closer.</p><p>“Good to be back.”</p><p>Shiro lifted his arm in a wordless offer, and Keith took his usual position, his head resting upon Shiro’s chest, Shiro’s hand resting upon his. Another deep sigh and Keith’s muscles melted of any tension. His cheek rubbed against Shiro’s shirt, hands and wrists fumbling about Shiro’s chest, his stomach. He lifted himself up on instinct, resting his face in the crux of Shiro’s neck, and giving his collarbone a tiny lick.</p><p>Yes, better. His sleep-addled mind made a note to wash Shiro’s hair, though that was a far more intimate than they ever were, but maybe he could ask. Yeah. He bet Shiro would let him.</p><p>As Kosmo popped into the bedroom to find a place at the foot of Shiro’s bed, Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of Keith’s messy hair and rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Soon his breathing slowed.</p><p>Keith’s eyes cracked open, and before sleep claimed him, he noticed a sleek, black band encircling Shiro’s wrist.</p>
<hr/><p>“Does the coalition negotiate at all, or does it just throw parties all the time?”</p><p>Shiro moaned loudly, drawing Keith’s attention, and he lifted a small pastry from his plate with a fork. “You have to try this. And we’re stealing the entire tray.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes but leaned forward to bite down on the flaky goodness. From mac and cheese to similar pastry offerings, Keith had already decided Shiro had marginally good taste, but this was <em>divine.</em></p><p>“Told you. I’m going for the tray.”</p><p>“You can’t just snatch a whole tray, Takashi,” Keith protested as a waiter passed, and he took two champagne flutes. “We need drinks, too.”</p><p>Shiro snorted and started toward the long table of food at the edge of the Galactic Coalition ballroom. “You’re the perfect partner in crime.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that.”</p><p>“You doubt my words? I’m hurt.”</p><p>“Perhaps you’d like to eat away your sorrow with that tray now?”</p><p>“I’m not sharing! You can steal your own tray.”</p><p>Keith made an indelicate noise. “What happened to ‘what’s yours is mine,’ <em>bondmate?</em>”</p><p>“That was before you doubted me.” Shiro lifted his chin high, aloof. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to –”</p><p>“—barf!” Lance shouted, standing less than a foot away. “Or maybe that’s just me. You two need to get a room. Geez.”</p><p>Shiro looked to Keith, nonplussed. “That’s…not a bad idea? They couldn’t steal the tray back from us.”</p><p>“Good point.” Keith could use a quiet night off his feet, away from ambassadors and the like. “Yours or mine?”</p><p>“Yours,” Shiro offered, which served Keith just fine. The Paladins would probably want some of their pastries. “And hey, we can watch the latest launches of satellites to the Faraway Systems. Commander Holt recorded a few, and Pidge said the take-offs were spectacular.”</p><p>Keith smiled, adoring the unabashed excitement upon Shiro’s face.</p><p>Lance looked between them, mouth agape. “Hopeless,” he lamented as he stormed away. “You’re both hopeless!”</p><p>Perhaps, Keith could admit. After Shiro had arrived in time to save their bonding in front of the Galran empress and the entire empire, they spent almost an entire movement together at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. They sparred together. They ate together. They relaxed in the swimming pool and raced speeders around the Moons of Marmora. And Keith would never forget the way Shiro came back from the armory, holding out Keith’s sharpened sword as if it were a precious artifact from the days of long ago.</p><p>Their souls thrummed together, in sync if not fused completely, and Keith began to look forward to every coalition function, even the galas. He just couldn’t wait to see Shiro.</p><p>“Paladin Shirogane,” a stern, unfamiliar voice called from behind them.</p><p>Shiro’s widened eyes stole Keith’s attention and put him on edge. Keith placed a hand upon his blade as Shiro pivoted, shoulders squaring and back straightening. Before them stood a slightly taller, heavy-stet Terran with a goatee and eyepatch. With his gray Galaxy Garrison uniform, Keith immediately recalled him from the pictures hanging in Shiro’s quarters.</p><p>The officer’s name escaped Keith, but Shiro bowed his head and greeted, “Commander Iverson.”</p><p>A fond smile peeked on the edge of the commander’s lips, and when the man offered his arm, Shiro stepped into a brief but warm embrace.</p><p>Keith straightened his own posture and waited patiently, but it was difficult. Though Shiro and he became closer over the last few phoebs, there was so much Keith didn’t know about Shiro, especially his past.</p><p>Shiro stepped back and reached for Keith, resting a hand on his lower back. “Keith, I’d like you to meet Commander Mitch Iverson of the Galaxy Garrison. He was one of the officers who trained me. Commander Iverson, I’d like you to meet my mate – er, husband, Senior Blade Keith Kogane.”</p><p>“Glad to meet you, Blade Kogane,” Iverson began, offering his arm. “<em>Finally.</em> It would have been nice if someone would have brought you to Earth earlier. Perhaps introduced you to the family.”</p><p><em>The family?</em> “That’s my fault, sir,” Keith replied as he gripped Iverson’s elbow in the traditional greeting between coalition warriors. “Our nuptials were hastened due to do unforeseen circumstances.”</p><p>“But you were engaged.” Iverson shifted to glower at Shiro. “You couldn’t have visited the Galaxy Garrison anytime during your engagement? Or perhaps even before? I understand you both have demanding positions, but a visit to Earth should have been feasible.”</p><p>Keith opened his mouth to respond – unsure if he should be furious or insulted or just hurt – when Shiro rubbed up and down his back, a soothing gesture that worked better than Keith wanted to admit.</p><p>“Yes, I – I should have been more diligent in that regard, sir,” Shiro offered.</p><p>“I’m sure your grandfather was disappointed, Shiro. I haven’t spoken to him in quite some time, but I can just imagine how he must have felt. And after all the sacrifices he’d made – you could have least introduced him to the person you found worthy.”</p><p>Keith’s heart plummeted. They’d hurt Shiro’s family, and Keith never even thought to visit Shiro’s grandfather or Earth. How many other members of Shiro’s family had they offended?</p><p>“Not to mention myself or Admiral Sanda, Griffin, Harris,” Commander Iverson continued. “Hell, Holt told me he wasn’t even at your bonding, and he lives here.”</p><p>“I…I understand. I <em>am</em> sorry, sir.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck again, expression terribly troubled. “I should have made it a priority to visit Earth.”</p><p>Iverson’s expressions pinched. He then let out a tiny sigh and raised his eyes to meet Shiro’s with an apologetic gaze. “I’m no longer ‘commander.’ I’ve been appointed as a delegate to the Galactic Coalition for the Galaxy Garrison.”</p><p>Shiro’s face brightened. “That’s wonderful, sir. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I’m not the only one.”</p><p>“Hello, Takashi.”</p><p>The vicious tone once more put Keith on guard, and he let out a tiny, involuntary grow. The newcomer with clear-framed glasses, a bitter countenance, and a gray officer’s uniform just called Keith’s mate by his first name. He would not be forgiven.</p><p>Shiro’s hand stiffened on Keith’s back, fisting in his Blade jacket. “A-Adam, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Adam remained calmed and collected, though his eyes burned into Shiro’s. “The Galaxy Garrison sent two new delegates to the Galactic Coalition, Ambassador Iverson and I.”</p><p>When Shiro failed to respond but gripped Keith’s hip tighter, Keith stepped forward. “You didn’t want Shiro to take the position of Black Paladin because it was in deep space and now you chose to come here, where he is?”</p><p>Adam’s strong front wavered. “I, well, yes, that’s true, but once I began to make runs to the edge of the galaxy, I saw what Shiro loves about space. It is magnificent.”</p><p>Shiro’s grip loosened, though his hand remained firm on Keith’s side. “And some of the people within it.” His smile, warm and true, turned upon Keith. Keith found himself entranced, devoured by that gentle gaze. It was as if Shiro was the only person in the entire universe, and Keith was spiraling, his soul reaching, savoring the warmth that came distinctively from Shiro.</p><p>It was for him, right? Shiro’s warmth had never been so strong, so addictive, so…<em>sure.</em></p><p>Iverson cleared his throat. “Well, we’ll let you two get back to the party. Shiro, let’s catch up later.”</p><p>“Looking forward to it.” Shiro released Keith to offer Adam his arm. “Adam, good to see you again and congratulations on the position.”</p><p>“Thanks. You, too.” He inclined his head toward Keith. “Blade Kogane.”</p><p>Once Iverson and Adam were engrossed in another conversation, this time with the Balmaran delegation, Keith tore away from Shiro’s grip and made a beeline for the exit. His soul burned, not from warmth but from pain.</p><p>“Keith! Keith, wait,” Shiro called after him, desperation coloring his voice – or maybe Keith just wanted to believe that.</p><p>Keith jerked when Shiro grabbed his wrist, tugging him back. “Keith, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”</p><p>It took all his willpower to speak. “I’ll contact my mom and Kolivan, see if the coalition has begun discussing their grievance—”</p><p>“What? Why?” Keith couldn’t comprehend why Shiro looked so startled, even when he followed up with, “Did I say something wrong? Because I don’t regret – ”</p><p>“Adam’s here. He followed you here. You know that.” There was nothing else to say. It was the truth, and now Shiro could have everything he wanted – his position as the Black Paladin and the love of his life. The only person in the way was Keith, to whom Shiro bonded in some desperate attempt for companionship.</p><p>Shiro shook his head. “Then he’s going to be disappointed. I told you on Daibaazal. I’m happy, Keith.” He came forward to first rub Keith’s shoulders warmly before he took Keith’s hands in his own. “I’m happy with you, and I thought – or maybe I hoped? – that you’ve been happy with me.”</p><p>“Of course.” How could he convey just how grateful he was to Shiro? How much valued and adored the Black Paladin in every way? “I-I’ve really enjoyed these last phoebs, getting to know you – and – and the Paladins. Even Lance isn’t that bad.” Loud, obnoxious, irrelevant, but loyal, too. And a hell of a marksman.</p><p>“High praise,” Shiro laughed, his voice trailing off into a sigh. “The distance and the setting weren’t Adam and my only problems, Keith. This position was just the last straw, but I’m over Adam. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have left Earth. I would never have married you.”</p><p>“Married?” Keith echoed, to which Shiro cringed.</p><p>“Right. Bonded. Married. They mean the same thing. Same deal with husband and mate, though mate sounds a bit sexier.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Keith stepped inside Shiro’s personal space, his hearting racing and threatening to beat out of his chest. Shiro’s assurance, his certainty in their bond – that was indeed for him and not Adam. Keith’s soul soared. “You think so?”</p><p>“Of course. Husband sounds so formal. Mate sounds like we belong to each other.”</p><p>So close, Keith could see the sliver shimmering in Shiro’s eyes. “Do we, Takashi?”</p><p>“Do we?” Shiro parroted.</p><p>“Belong to each other?”</p><p>Shiro’s deep blush spread to his chest and sent Keith’s heart reeling. “I, uh, would like to think so, but I guess that’s really up to you.”</p><p>Less than a varga later, Lance shrieked when he entered the Paladins’ living area to find Keith on Shiro’s lap with one hand between them and both of Shiro’s upon Keith’s ass.</p><p>The Blue Paladin cheered, “Finally! You get him, Shiro,” but quickly quit the room. They still moved to Shiro’s quarters – just in case.</p>
<hr/><p>The message bleeped on Keith’s tablet as he finished his last plank of the morning. He dropped to his stomach to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Heading off on a mission. Might not be back for a few movements.</em>
</p><p>Keith appreciated Shiro giving him a heads up, but Keith hated the way his heart jumped into his throat. It would stay there until he received Shiro’s “Back from mission – how was your movement?” text.</p><p>Keith didn’t know what Krolia and Kolivan’s plans were this movement, but he typed back, <em>You need back up?</em></p><p>
  <em>It’s a different kind of mission. Infiltration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t think I can infiltrate? </em>
</p><p>Shiro took his sweet time replying. <em>Don’t take this the wrong way, but subtlety is not your strong suit.</em></p><p>
  <em>And it’s yours?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have been known to charm the occasional guard or prime leader.</em> 
</p><p>
  <em> Should I be worried?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nah, babe. You own my heart.</em>
</p><p>Keith’s cheeks burned. Their bond flared, and Keith managed his sudden giddiness by hiding his smile behind his folded arms. <em>You said it might be a few movements?</em></p><p>
  <em>Can I call you?</em>
</p><p>That was new. Instead of testing, Keith pushed off the floor and dialed Shiro’s number.</p><p>Shiro picked up after one ring. “Hey, Keith. Sorry. I just…wanted to hear your voice.”</p><p>Keith fought to find his. “Uh…hey?”</p><p>“Hey.” Shiro took a sharp inhale and a dry laugh. “So…uh, what are you up to?”</p><p>Keith retreated to a set of mats off the side of the gym and plopped down, dragging his sweat towel along the back of his neck. “Just finishing up my morning work-out.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I didn’t think about that. I’ll leave you to –”</p><p>“NO! No! It’s, uh, fine. I…uh, I work-out usually twice a quintant, one quick sprint in the morning and then another at night.”</p><p>“I try, but sometimes I only get the one in. I sometimes mediate. Helps…after hard missions.”</p><p>The words trailed off, and Keith reached for them. “Shiro…are you all right?”</p><p>“Fine. Fine.” He certainly was not fine; in fact, his soul clung to Keith’s tighter than usual. “I’ll, uh, I’ll contact you when I get back.”</p><p>“Yeah. Of course. I, uh…” Keith swallowed and wasn’t sure what to say until he did. “…I can be in the capital, when you return, if you need me.”</p><p>Shiro sucked in a wet breath, not quite a sob but definitely a heavy sigh. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll ask Allura or Lance to give you a call, if that’s all right.”</p><p>“Yeah, absolutely. Thanks.”</p><p>“Thank you, Keith.”</p><p>“Sure. Stay safe, Shiro.”</p><p>“You, too.”</p><p>Keith hesitated before cutting the connection, almost letting slip the traditional Galran parting between mates. He wiped the cold sweat from his neck and cheek, and stared into space. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, lost in his thoughts, when a large hand thrust a water pouch in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Hydrate,” Antok ordered. “You’ve just finished a strenuous workout.”</p><p>“Hm. I might do another set.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how else to expel the nervous energy from his bones.</p><p>
  <em> <em>To Be Continued...</em> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I'm thinking about cutting the chapters in half or so, and maybe updating twice a week. Would you rather I do that, so you get smaller chapters but quicker updates? Or would you rather I update weekly with longer chapters. Let me know in the comments below. Thanks! </p><p>Also, come say hi on <a href="https://ggfj84.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84">Twitter</a>!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro's mission goes awry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minor warning: I want to give you a heads up that there might be a bit of "gore." If you watched the show, you know what happened to Shiro's arm. ...and his arm here is right now flesh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A phoeb. A phoeb with no word. A phoeb without a call from Allura or Lance. A phoeb glancing at his gauntlet every five ticks to see if someone messaged him. Keith took his frustration out on his punching bag, on his sparring partners, on his enemies. He growled at Kolivan when he snatched his wrist and hauled him off a fallen warrior.</p><p>“You are letting your emotions get the better of you,” he chastised, but Keith refused to relent.</p><p>“Like you’d be any different if it were my mom out there. If my mom was putting her life on the line – ”</p><p>Kolivan thumped his hands down upon Keith’s shoulders, silencing him. “Your mate is a capable and strong warrior, one worthy of your bonding. I trust your mother. You should trust Shiro.”</p><p>He wanted to. He tried to, but the way Shiro called him before going off into battle and the lack of communication sent Keith’s mind into overdrive. What could possibly take Shiro away for so long? Why hadn’t anyone told him about the mission? He saw Allura and Lance at the last coalition session. Why hadn’t they gone with Shiro?</p><p>“Breathe,” Kolivan demanded. He took a deep breath himself, keeping eye contact with Keith until he followed suit. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>“Kolivan – ”</p><p>“Listen to me, kit.”</p><p>Kolivan hadn’t called him that since he was in training.</p><p>
  <em>“Kit.”</em>
</p><p>Keith let his eyes slip shut and breathed again.</p><p>“Now focus on your bond. Find it.” That wasn’t hard. Shiro’s lifeforce thrummed against his, and Keith waded into it daily for reassurance. “Now follow it and tell me what you feel.”</p><p>A rush of wonderment, a moment of surprise, and then a wave of affection, perhaps even love, and then comfort – an overwhelming sensation of solace and appreciation, and Keith’s eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“He-He’s…He’s okay…?”</p><p>Kolivan’s tender smile eased the tension from Keith’s shoulders. “You’ll know when he’s not, kit. Take heart in that.”</p><p>Keith let out a little sigh and then nodded. Shiro’s warmth radiated deep within his soul, and Keith took heart in that.</p><p>As the movements continued and a phoeb became two, Keith grew agitated. The bond trembled and stilled, and Keith couldn’t tell if it was his anxiety or Shiro’s. They hadn’t gone this long without talking or seeing each other since they bonded, and the distance was taking its toll. How much longer would he need to endure the absence of his mate? </p><p>Keith eventually gave in and messaged Allura. She opened a secure channel immediately with sympathy in her eyes and a warm tone in her voice. </p><p>“I understand your concern, Keith, but Shiro checked-in last movement. He is safe, and I will message you the moment I know more.”</p><p>Keith nodded and thanked her before closing the channel. Then why couldn’t he shake this feeling? </p><p>As the time stretched into its third phoeb, Keith jerked awake in the middle of the night, hand gripping the front of his shirt, unable to breathe through the anxiety bleeding through the bond. </p><p>That was until he jerked awake in the middle of the night, hand gripping the front of his shirt, unable to breathe through the anxiety bleeding through the bond.</p><p>Something happened to Shiro.</p><p>Throwing off his covers, he was reaching for his gauntlet when a message dinged. It was from Allura.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Keith. Are you able to come to Olkarion? A situation has arisen that requires your attention. It involves Shiro.</em>
</p><p>Keith stepped out of his Marmoran craft into the coalition’s hanger less than three vargas later. Allura waited for him in her paladin gear, hands cupped in front of her.</p><p>“Hello, Keith. Thank you for coming on such short notice.”</p><p>“Allura.” Keith moved on instinct and memory, head bowing in a rushed greeting. “What happened?”</p><p>Allura motioned for Keith to follow her across the coalition’s hanger, about the smaller spacecrafts from Puig and Taujeer, and up the plank of <em>The White Lion.</em> “Just over three phoebs ago, the Paladins received the location of another one of Honerva’s labs. Rather than launching an attack and potentially losing Honerva a second time, Shiro volunteered to go undercover in the lab as a Galran-Terran hybrid and send back experiment notes, transcripts, and blueprints of the facility.”</p><p>“That’s a suicide mission,” Keith gasped.</p><p>“It was not designed to be one,” Allura assured, though her pursed lips and hallowed cheeks conveyed her disconcertion. There must have been a fight, and Allura lost to Shiro’s stubbornness. Damn him. “We worked in safety protocols. Shiro was to check in every movement. Transmission sent every other quintant. The mission itself was not to last longer than a phoeb.”</p><p>“So what happened?” Keith demanded as the door slid open to the briefing chamber.</p><p>“Shiro elongated it to see if Honerva came to the station, but he missed his check-in last movement.”</p><p>Keith noticed his Red Paladin armor on the far console. “Then what are we waiting for?”</p><p>“Assistance,” Allura assured. Behind her, Lance was already charting the course, Hunk gathering supplies, and Pidge working on an infiltration strategy. “We are going in to save Shiro, and I will not leave any opportunity for failure.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Keith said, shaking in anticipation. “Let’s go get my mate.”</p><p>Allura’s eyes softened; her mouth opened, though Lance yelled without looking up from his monitor, “Cool your plasma jets, hotshot. We’re waiting for another guest paladin.”</p><p>Who else could they possibly be waiting for?</p><p>As Keith tugged on his paladin boots, the debriefing room’s door opened and in stepped Lotor. He still wore his formal attire but tied his long hair back in a battle-ready ponytail. A laser sword was strapped to his left thigh, while a blaster hung from his right hip.</p><p>“I’ve confirmed his location,” he announced. “Mother shipped him to a facility outside of Krayah’s Third Moon. It’s heavily fortified, so you’ll need to come in cloaked.”</p><p>Keith’s shoulders hunched, and he let out a low growl. He marched up to Lotor and didn’t even try to hide his cynicism. “Why should we trust your intel? Surely you would side with –”</p><p>“Honerva bore me, but that is where our relation ends,” Lotor replied in a scathing tone.</p><p>The searing pain surging through Keith’s chest propelled the words from his mouth. “And you see Shiro as your family? Bullshit. He told me you haven’t returned his messages in phoebs.”</p><p>Lotor’s eyes flared. “Who do you think went for Takashi when my mother organized your bonding celebration? Family isn’t counted in the number of messages sent in a nine phoebs, Blade Son. Takashi and I have known each other since we were kits. He lived on Daibaazal for decaphoebs during Admiral Shirogane’s time serving the Galaxy Garrison. When my father died and my mother forgot I existed, Takashi was the one who remembered me, saw me, engaged me.” Lotor stepped forward and towered over Keith, the same feral growl low in his voice. “You say you are willing to die for Takashi, as any bondmate should be – but know I have already put my life on the line for him.</p><p>“Do not be suspicious of me, Blade Son. Be fearful of those who have taken our beloved Black Paladin.”</p><p>Keith refused to retreat, his eyes blazing upward at Lotor. Lotor returned the glare and used every inch of his height to intimidate until Allura cleared her throat.</p><p>“I requested you both accompany us on this mission to help save Shiro, but I will not allow you to jeopardize his life. Keith, please finish readying for battle. We will be arriving in less than a varga. Lotor, refrain from instigating. Keith is worried about his bondmate and has not seen you and Takashi together to know how deeply you feel for one another. I’m sure he will have no misgivings after this mission.”</p><p>Lotor listened first and took a half step back. Only then did Keith relent and finish changing into his paladin armor. His soul cradled the warmth in his chest that felt more like an ember now, rather than the usual bonfire that represented Shiro’s soul. Keith wouldn’t let it die out, and the ticks to the base were the longest in his life.</p><p>As <em>The White Lion</em> approached Honerva’s lab, Allura called them to the center of the briefing room. “We have one mission objective: To get Takashi and get out. Lance, stay aboard the ship to hasten our exit. Pidge, cover our tracks. Hunk, you and I will act as decoys if necessary. Keith, Lotor, get Takashi at any cost. Understood?”</p><p>Keith nodded and checked both his blade and his bayard. When he looked toward Lotor, he noticed the prince doing the same. He even took a blaster Allura offered and placed it behind his back. When Lotor caught Keith watching him, the prince let out a half-hearted laugh.</p><p>“Can never be too careful, can we, Blade Son?”</p><p>Keith gripped his helmet and froze, turning back to see Lotor’s awaiting gaze. “You call Shiro ‘Takashi.’”</p><p>Lotor bowed his head in reverence. “It is my honor, I assure you.”</p><p>Lance stopped <em>The White Lion</em> a few clicks away from the base, and the team jetpacked to the asteroid. Keith remained focused, flying directly behind Allura and Lotor as they cut through the dark expanse of space. Lotor’s words echoed in in Keith’s mind, and it occurred to Keith how little he knew about Shiro, how much he still wanted to learn. His mate had spent decaphoebs on Daibazaal. He had a whole family back on Earth Keith had only begun to meet – Commander Iverson, Admiral Sanda, his Galaxy Garrison teachers, and of course, the esteemed Admiral Sora Shirogane.</p><p>Then the two people in front of him – Allura and Lotor. They knew Shiro in ways Keith had only begun to discover. Keith wouldn’t rest until he knew Shiro in the same intimate ways they did – perhaps even more.</p><p>Lotor deactivated the drone guards as they neared the Galran base and gained entry with a hand print. The gravity clicked on inside the small chamber, dropping Keith’s feet unceremoniously to the floor.</p><p>Before opening the lock into the hanger, Lotor reminded them, “We must keep our presence upon the base a secret. The moment the Empress realizes you are here, she’ll know I allowed it, and then she will send every sentry here to end us.”</p><p>“And I thought my mother was harsh,” Keith replied before he could stop himself.</p><p>Lotor let out a genuine chuckle. “Yes, well, in Honerva’s defense, I did forget Mothers’ Day.”</p><p>The small chamber opened to a hanger, where two sentries stood guard. Hunk and Allura destroyed them quickly before Lotor led the team down the first set of hallways. Pidge helped then, taking cameras offline as the Paladins rounded bends and Lotor accessed different areas of the base.</p><p>When they finally reached a large door on the third level, Lotor motioned to a console to the side. “If you wouldn’t mind doing the honors? I prefer my mother not to know I am actively attempting to undermine her.”</p><p>Pidge made quick work of the lock while Keith sent a flush of warmth toward Shiro. <em>We’re coming. We’re almost there.</em></p><p>The door opened and Keith rushed inside, followed by Allura and Lotor, but they found only a surgical table, laser saws, and other frightening tools. No Shiro – which Keith couldn’t say wasn’t a blessing with all that equipment.</p><p>“This…It’s impossible,” Lotor said, voice strangled. His hands shook as he reached for Allura. “I saw the orders. I-I found them in the system myself. There’s no way they would have transferred him so quickly. He-He must be here. Somewhere! We must –“</p><p>Blaster fire cut him off, barely missing his head, and Keith immediately hit the deck. The world slowed; his heartbeat thundered in his chest. Hunk yelled for Keith to stay behind him as he activated his shield, and Allura followed suit, blocking Lotor who tugged Pidge behind him.</p><p>Keith breathed in and out, his body centering, his mind focusing, his soul searching. He couldn’t leave Shiro here, but where could Shiro possibly –</p><p>And then he knew. A soul touched his, griping onto Keith’s like a lifeline, and Keith whirled to Lotor. “I know where Takashi is!”</p><p>Allura and Lotor shared one, meaningful gaze, and then Allura shouted, “Take Lotor and go! Meet us back at the ship. Hunk, Pidge, lay down suppressive fire!”</p><p>Hunk used his cannon to take out a section of the sentries, granting Keith an exit. He sliced through two sentries that attempted to block his path, while Lotor took out another few just to alleviate his frustration, it seemed.</p><p>Keith followed the warmth his chest, his bond with Shiro pulling him like a fisherman’s line. A left, a right, and he and Lotor flung their swords, taking out sentries racing toward the Paladins.</p><p>The entire corridor consisted of door after door, all appearing the same. To prisoner cells or where else, Keith could only guess, but as he came up to a door halfway down the corridor, he yelled with absolute certainty, “This one!”</p><p>Lotor sliced through it with his blade.</p><p>The room was similar to the surgical suite they’d left, but this one held Shiro – unmoving and strapped to the bed.</p><p>After movements of waiting, Keith couldn’t hold in his gasp once he lay eyes upon his mate again. A new, rough scar cut across the bridge of the nose and sunk into the vulnerable and swollen tissue of his cheeks. His front lock was now white, though someone had kept his undercut well-trimmed. Whatever uniform Shiro had worn during infiltration had been replaced by a black jumpsuit with a torn purple vest, and restraints held his wrists and legs firm. During his mission, Shiro had become one of the victims the Paladins had previously freed.</p><p>Keith reached out, then paused, before finally placing his hand over Shiro’s. Shiro’s eyes shot open them, blown wide and panicked, and he struggled against his restraints without looking at Keith.</p><p>Reaching out with his soul and his hand, Keith soothed, “Takashi! Takashi, it’s me. Keith. I’m here.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes went wide and then softened when they finally locked on Keith’s. “K-Keith…? Is that…you’re here?”</p><p>“Yes. And Lotor’s with me. All the Paladins are. We’re here to get you out.”</p><p>“Now would be preferable,” Lotor called from the door. “The sentries are destroyed, but I can feel the darkness that heralds my mother’s arrival. She will be here shortly.”</p><p>“Go,” Shiro urged, fist trembling under Keith’s hand. “Get out of here! You shouldn’t have – ”</p><p>“You’re coming with us!” Keith swiped his blade, only for it to clink across the ankle shackles. Keith blinked, then tried again. And again. And again. Still, the ankle restraints held strong with only a few scratch marks from Keith’s blade.</p><p>“Let me,” Lotor said as he rushed in from the door. He pulled his own laser sword, but it, too, failed to slice through the cuff. After a moment of shock, Lotor fell to his knees and ripped open a panel on the side of the bed. “I may be able to rewire it, but I fear we will not have enough time.”</p><p>“Lotor,” Shiro called. His voice was weak, hoarse, like he’d been screaming for vargas. “Lotor, take Keith and go.”</p><p>“Quiet, Takashi. Let me focus.”</p><p>“Lotor, there’s no time. <em>Please.</em> You need to make sure you and Keith – ”</p><p>“Shut up!” Keith tightened his grip upon Shiro’s trembling fist. “I’m not leaving without you.”</p><p>“Neither of us is.” Lotor tore two wires free and tapped them together to get a spark. “Now stop your blathering and conserve your energy for a swift exit.”</p><p>As the ankle restraints snapped open, Keith tumbled and clenched. They were going to escape, and Shiro was coming with them – but a cool, sinister slither of power crawled up his spine and brushed across his nape.</p><p>Shiro shivered. “She’s almost here. You have to go!”</p><p>One wrist snapped opened. “Shut up, Takashi!” Lotor replied. “You are seriously the most illogical person in the entire –”</p><p>“There’s no time,” Shiro hissed, and his tone turned so forlorn, so resigned that it stole Keith’s breath. “Lotor – you know I don’t have much time, but you and Keith – you have your whole lives – ”</p><p>“With you!” Keith growled, his soul-bond reaching out to Shiro’s. “My life is with you, Takashi.”</p><p>Shiro’s liquid eyes were brilliant and bright and haunted. He swallowed thickly, panted, and then glanced down at his still restrained arm.</p><p>Keith glanced toward Lotor, whose usually reserved countenance was pinched with fear and desperation. He wouldn’t be able to open the cuff in time. Honerva was almost upon them.</p><p><em>“Keith.”</em> A sob. An earnest plea. <em>“Cut it off.”</em></p><p>Surely, Shiro couldn’t mean – He couldn’t be serious.</p><p>“I am trying!” Lotor, strained. “Will you let me—”</p><p>The cold presence grew more intense, the air thickening until Keith could barely breathe. They needed to escape. They couldn’t leave Shiro here for more torture, and if they were caught, then Shiro would surely suffer again.</p><p>He had no choice.</p><p>“Keith—!”</p><p>A quick and true swipe drew a line across the table, followed by Shiro’s terrible howl. It was a sound that would haunt Keith’s nightmares for eternity.</p><p>Lotor’s widened eyes sought Keith’s, and words spilled from his lips. Keith didn’t catch them as white noise buzzed in his ears. Lotor repeated what he said, seemingly shouting, but when Keith’s body failed to move, the Galran prince took matters into his own hands.</p><p>Lotor threw Shiro’s arm about his shoulder and heaved him off the table. Keith managed to follow his lead, taking special care of Shiro’s bleeding right appendage – or what was left of it. Together, they dragged him out the door and down the hallway.</p><p>Keith moved on autopilot while Shiro’s half-lidded eyes, slack mouth, and heavy weight confirmed Shiro was in shock. Lotor sped up the pace, and Keith kept up as they made their way through the base and toward the hanger. Lotor spoke into a communicator, alerting Allura that they managed to find Shiro and extract him – but not whole. Keith had cut off a piece of him and left it behind, and Keith thought he might have left a piece of himself, too.</p><p>Lance arrived with the <em>The White Lion</em> just as they reached the entry lock, and Lotor worked at a frantic pace. He all but heaved Shiro into his arms and hurried to the infirmary, where he lay Shiro on a one-time pristine table. Now crimson was smeared across the white sheets, as well as the floor, the door, and even Keith’s cuirass.</p><p>Lotor made the necessary adjustments to the crypo-pod, and then Keith helped press Shiro into place. The front window materialized, locking Shiro in a cool slumber.</p><p>Keith’s hand lingered upon the window, bloodied and trembling. He’d harmed Shiro, <em>maimed</em> him. Shiro’s pained shriek echoed in mind.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lotor’s gruff voice broke through Keith’s thoughts. It shocked Keith enough to gain his attention.</p><p>Lotor’s shoulders slumped, his eyes hard as he stared through the glass at Shiro’s lifeless face. When he turned to Keith, he appeared exhausted beyond comprehension.</p><p>“I would not have opened the cuff in time,” he confessed. “You saved his life.”</p><p>“I – I…don’t…”</p><p>“Shiro!” The Paladins clamored into the infirmary then, Pidge followed by Hunk, Lance, and finally Allura. Keith backed away from the pod as they crowded around Shiro, all spying the Black Paladin’s still form. They all grew quiet when they noticed Shiro new bruises and scars and finally, his missing arm.</p><p>Keith didn’t know what to say – if Shiro would ever forgive him – when Allura stepped forward to cradle his cheeks in her hands.</p><p>“We succeeded. Shiro is here with us, <em>home,</em> because of you.”</p><p>“But not whole,” Keith added, but Allura’s smile only grew more tender.</p><p>“I see nothing missing that amends my previous statement. Shiro owes you his life, and we owe you a debt we will never be able to repay.”</p><p>“You owe me nothing,” Keith growled, feeling alert for the first time since blade met flesh. “He is my mate.”</p><p>“Yes.” Allura gripped his shoulders, then pulled him into a comforting – and to his shock, welcome – embrace. “And we are most grateful for that fact.”</p>
<hr/><p>“We shouldn’t bring him back to Olkarion,” Hunk said as they sat upon the floor of <em>The White Lion’s</em> infirmary the next morning.</p><p>While Hunk, Pidge, and Lance stopped in to check on Shiro’s progress every few vargas, Keith had remained at the base of Shiro’s pod, only leaving to use the bathroom and wash off his mate’s blood. Lotor stayed with him, explaining the different readings and showing Shiro’s progress. Allura piloted most of the journey but came to the infirmary every time one of the Paladins relieved her on the bridge.</p><p>They landed <em>The White Lion</em> the next morning on a large asteroid three galaxies away to eat breakfast and discuss next steps.</p><p>“If Honerva wants to re-capture him or even…y’know, end him, Olkarion is the first place they’ll look,” Hunk continued as he swiped a layer of chocolate spread across his muffin top. “We’ll need to take him some place safe where he can recover without fear that she’ll find him.”</p><p>“That leaves off Earth,” Pidge said. “A quick check of any coalition archives with bring up Iverson and Sanda. Matt and my dad, too.”</p><p>Lotor snatched a few berries from the platter in the middle of their circle, along with a cheese spread for his toast. “I certainly cannot bring him back to Daibazaal. My mother must know by now that I helped in Takashi’s escape. She’ll at least suspect I may bring him home.”</p><p>Allura sighed. “Unfortunately, we can assume the same with Altea.”</p><p>“She’ll suspect all our home plants,” Lance offered before hitting Keith’s arm, “and the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters, too. She’ll probably head there first.”</p><p>“She’s welcome to try,” Keith said before taking a sip of warm kava. Between the black holes and blue stars, the headquarters were one of the most secure places in the universe. Keith didn’t have to worry. Still, there was no reason to fight a battle he didn’t have to. “Maybe he’ll want to recover with his grandfather? We could take him there.”</p><p>Five gazes, each with varying degrees of shock, met his suggestion. Keith blinked, pulling his head back slightly. “…what?”</p><p>“You know where Admiral Shirogane lives?” Lance accused. “How is that even possible?”</p><p>“Takashi told me a few phoebs ago, when we went on –” Their first date? Dinner? What could he possibly call it and not sound as head-over-boots for Shiro as he really was? “ – when we went to Sal’s. It was right after you guys returned from the Cerean Galaxies. He just said that his grandfather –”</p><p>“Nope, nope! Stopping you right there.” Pidge swiped her finger. “Don’t make Lance put his hands over his ears and start humming. He’ll do ‘It’s a small world,’ and then it’ll be in all our heads.”</p><p>Hunk groaned. “Oh, man! You’ve done it now.”</p><p>“I do not believe you understand the implications or the depth of Shiro’s trust in you, Keith,” Allura said as she tore apart the layers of her cinnamon roll. “I’m sure your Marmoran studies included the Fourth Universal War.”</p><p>“When the Galra Empire, the Milky Way Galaxy, and Altea formed an alliance to combat the Gamara invading forces in the Cerean Galaxies,” Keith supplied. “They eventually curbed the aggression and helped to negotiate a cease fire through the Galactic Coalition.”</p><p>Lotor nodded. “Yes. Many Gamarans took great offense to our people’s efforts. One of their assassins took the life of my father and Alfor, and almost Queen Melenor before she ended him.”</p><p>“Admiral Shirogane evaded his assassin aboard the <em>Atlas</em> and retired to Planet Nowhere,” Lance replied, cheeks stuffed with various breakfast treats. “Shiro visits him every so often. We also field the occasional assassin who tries to get the admiral’s locale from Shiro, but – y’know, it’s only every other Monday or so. Not too crazy.”</p><p>“Last one talked too much.” Pidge shrugged and typed away on her computer gauntlet. “They’re assassins. Aren’t they supposed to be all brooding and moody?”</p><p>“Like Keith.”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes.</p><p>“…a world of hope and a world of fears. There’s so much that we share that it’s time we’re aware….” Hunk paused and glanced about the silent but glowering group. “Oh, come on. You can’t tell me you all weren’t humming it, too.”</p><p>Allura inhaled a sharp breath, but a gentle, knowing smile quickly followed it. “The point is – if Shiro shared with you the privilege and responsibility of Admiral Shirogane’s location, then I believe we can entrust you with Shiro’s life.”</p><p>It was a responsibility he would not take lightly.</p><p>“We’ll fly you to a Marmoran base of your choice and leave Shiro in your care. Paladins, we will return to Olkarion and speak with Madam President’s council. Prince Lotor – ”</p><p>“I’ll return to my mother’s side.”</p><p>“Wha-wha-why would you do that?” Hunk demanded, voicing Keith’s concerns as well. “We barely got out of that base alive, and now that she knows you’re working with us – ”</p><p>“No.” Lotor took a measured sip of his tea. “She simply knows I aligned my forces with you for one mission – to extract Takashi. Where my allegiances truly lie, she does not know. For the moment, I will align with her to learn the depth of her transgressions against our people, and once Takashi decides our next course of action, I’ll be waiting with the evidence he needs to bring her down.”</p><p>“That’s too dangerous,” Allura asserted, her fists tight on her knees.</p><p>Lotor’s laugh lacked any humor. “Our lives are not our own, Allura. You know that as well as I. We must sacrifice, so others don’t have to. So others can thrive.”</p><p>“But if you do not survive? What then? Who will lead the Galran Empire once your mother is finally tried for her crimes?”</p><p>“Kogane, of course,” Lotor said with a wink toward Keith.</p><p>Keith scowled and took a sip of his morning kava. It only occurred to him now, more than a quintant since they started on their mission, that Lotor hadn’t hit on him once. The prince held no ill will toward Shiro or Keith, and instead, he seemed to support and even celebrate their bonding.</p><p>It was almost as if Lotor had never wanted to bond with Keith in the first place, but then why had he demanded Keith’s hand?</p><p>Allura was right. Keith no longer questioned Lotor’s loyalty or feelings toward Shiro, but Lotor’s true motivations – and his true endgame – remained a mystery.</p>
<hr/><p><em>The White Lion</em> docked at an all but abandoned Blade outpost on the edge of the Vega System, which was crewed by one of Kolivan’s most trusted advisors – Regis. After transporting Shiro’s pod from the Olkari cruiser to a Blade ship, Allura promised to meet with Kolivan and Krolia within the next movement and explain the situation in greater detail. She also would take word of what happened to Shiro back to the coalition’s security council and wait to hear from Shiro himself.</p><p>Lotor checked the pod’s progress screen and advised Keith to contact him if anything started blinking red. No matter where he was, he’d coming running.</p><p>Lotor then quit the small ship, and Keith plugged in the coordinates to the Admiral Shirogane’s hideaway. Keith had to give the man credit. The place was the perfect escape from the rest of universe – a planet with no intelligent lifeforms, a mild climate, and absolutely no coalition planets or outposts for nearly three quintants. Keith wondered just how many times a decaphoeb the admiral received supplies and how.</p><p>As the planet came into view – a lush paradise with large emerald waterbodies and incredible magenta foliage – his ship received a simple message in an ancient language his translator barely recognized.</p><p>
  <em>Identify yourself.</em>
</p><p>Keith typed back easily and without thought, <em>Keith Kogane, Shiro’s bondmate.</em> After a moment, he quickly added, <em>I have your grandson with me. He’s been injured and needs a safe place to recover. He’s currently in stasis.</em></p><p>Two full ticks passed before another transmission crossed his screen, <em>Passcode.</em></p><p>Passcode? Shiro never gave him a passcode, at least not one that Keith remembered. He searched his memories, running through all their times together – from their nights in Shiro’s quarters to the Olkari Memorial Tower – and then it came to Keith in one swift thought.</p><p>
  <em>Purple Lion, this is Red Lion.</em>
</p><p>The response was immediate. <em>Proceed.</em></p><p>Directions flashed upon his ship’s console, and Keith followed the course set by Admiral Shirogane. His ship soared over the shimmering purple-red trees and skimmed the narrow green riverbed. Mountains rose into the sun-kissed sky, and in the evening breeze, Keith set the ship down in a soft bed of royal blue grass. Surrounded in every direction by thick trees, providing ample shadows in which to hide, the meadow granted any adversary the upper hand.</p><p>Keith allowed himself one last glance toward Shiro – eyes closed, lips pressed in a tight line – and grabbed his blade. He made sure to run a heat scan of the immediate area outside of the ship’s main cabin, and when it returned negative, he opened the hatch. Pressing his body against the wall, he waited an extra moment before swinging out into the open area.</p><p>A fall chill clung to the air and dried the sudden sweat upon Keith’s nape. He kept his back to the hatch as he walked outside, footsteps as silent as they could be in the tall grass. He listened, too, for the sound of any attacking party. What he didn’t expect was the figure standing on the very edge of the forest, blending almost perfectly in the foliage. A metal, narrow item remained propped upon his shoulder – a long-range blaster, Keith surmised. After a pregnant pause, it dropped, and the figure began the rather long hike toward the spacecraft.</p><p>Keith steeled his nerves and started forward as well, his bangs tickling his cheeks in the gentle breeze. As Admiral Shirogane came closer, Keith could see the resemblance – the sharp but curious stare, a long nose, and fair complexion. He wore a well-fitted top and slacks, with thick boots made for exploring. His countenance remained reserved, closed off and untrusting, and Keith wrung his blade in similar tension.</p><p>The admiral’s blaster stayed at his side, unthreatening as Keith drew near.</p><p>“Blade Kogane,” Admiral Shirogane called once he was in earshot. His rich but dry voice cut through Keith with a sharpness that mirrored a blade. “Takashi’s condition. Report.”</p><p>Keith wasn’t sure what he was expecting – a question about who he was, a greeting from his mate’s parental figure, a scolding – but true concern for his grandson’s well-being only endeared Keith to the man more.</p><p>As Admiral Shirogane stepped past him, Keith turned and keep astride. “He was held by Honerva, who has begun experimenting on people. Takashi suffered extreme destress. He has a gash across the bridge of his nose. His front lock is now white. He has bruising across much of his body, and – ”</p><p>Keith stopped, and Admiral Shirogane did a few steps later. “And – ?” he prompted, his anxiety only noticeable through his suddenly rigid demeanor and slightly raised voice.</p><p>Keith decided it was best not to hide anything from his mate’s only biological family. “I cut off his right arm to free him from a restraint.”</p><p>Admiral Shirogane closed his eyes and turned his head, to hide his grief or anger, Keith was sure. When he swung back, those piercing gray eyes matched Shiro’s in every way. “You had no choice?”</p><p>“None.” It was the truth.</p><p>“Then hold no regrets.”</p><p>Once onboard, Keith watched from the hatch as Admiral Shirogane stepped up to Shiro’s pod. From behind, Keith could only guess his expression, but the admiral first paused. Then, he lifted a trembling hand to the pod’s glass, right over Shiro’s face. Keith wished to say more or even console the admiral, but any comforting words would be spoken in ignorance. He wasn’t sure what Shiro went through or what mental state he would be in, once he woke.</p><p>Another quintant, another worry. For now, the admiral’s shoulders pressed back, and when he pivoted, he pinned Keith with a frightening stern gaze.</p><p>“My homestead is three mountains over. I’ll direct you.”</p><p>Less than a half a varga later, Keith landed his ship under the magenta canopy of the rainforest, hiding it from any wayward travelers. He then unhooked Shiro’s pod from the ship and pushed it like a gurney to the admiral’s home.</p><p>The dwelling was a mix between a treehouse and split level, built around and carved into the trunk of a massive tree. The bottom level served as an entrance foyer with a straw-like rug upon hardwood floors, leading to a circular, pine-carved staircase that climbed the inside of the trunk.</p><p>The stairs opened to a massive upper level. A non-existent fourth wall revealed the thick foliage of the magenta rainforest while the living area provided a quiet sitting area with rustic furniture. Spread out along the thick branches, connected by rope and wooden plank walkways, were private quarters. Two clusters of rooms rested to the left while the right led to a single suite area, which Keith guessed was for guests.</p><p>Admiral Shirogane gestured for Keith to steer Shiro’s pod toward the guest quarters, but Keith stopped. He would tell their well-versed lies to the coalition, Lotor, and even Shiro’s ex, but he wouldn’t deceive Shiro’s family.</p><p>“Admiral Shirogane, Takashi – he…he offered to bond with me, to prevent me from an unwanted union with Prince Lotor. We’ve become good friends, but we’re not mates.”</p><p>Those steel eyes cut right through him, and Keith suffered the examination in silence. He hoped he wasn’t betraying Shiro in some way, if Shiro had wanted to keep up the charade with his grandfather, but to Keith’s surprise, the admiral simply nodded. He then directed Keith to place Shiro safely against one of the living room’s pillars.</p><p>The light star rose and fell many times during Keith’s stay. Though Shiro was more outgoing than his grandfather, Keith and Shiro spent times in quiet solace in the Black Paladin’s or the Blade of Marmora’s quarters back on Olkarion. Now, Keith and the admiral cohabited in comfortable silence. They spoke at times, the admiral asking Keith what he would eat and if he wanted tea. Keith asked about their location and how he could help gather any natural supplies from the surrounding area.</p><p>The admiral offered Keith the guest quarters, but he only retreated there a few times a quintant, mostly to shower and change his clothes. He always returned to the living area, where he took up residence on the admiral’s couch. So close, he could keep an eye on Shiro and guarantee his safety (and make sure he wouldn’t leave again).</p><p>The couch wasn’t too comfortable – a wooden bench with a few larger pillows that acted as cushions – but wrapped in a blanket with his knapsack as a makeshift pillow, Keith made do. The admiral chose to rest in the wooden recliner across from Keith, eyes bloodshot after he refused to let go entirely.</p><p>During those quiet and simple days, Keith had never wanted to sketch someone as much as he did Shiro and later, his grandfather.</p><p>Eventually, as the cool breeze rustled the edge of the couch and lamplight brightened their immediate area, the admiral offered Keith a cup of tea and took his usual perch. Against the flickering lights and dark, forest green sky, the admiral appeared formidable yet somehow vulnerable here.</p><p>“How’s your mother?” he finally asked, voice deep and rich and wondering.</p><p>Keith blinked. “Fine…? She’s currently stationed on Olkarion with Kolivan as a delegate for Daibazaal.”</p><p>“Hm. She might have told you this, but I was stationed on Earth, probably just before you were born. Takashi was – He probably just started walking or so.” A reminiscent smile created a small clef in his cheek. “Krolia was a force of nature. Cunning. Relentless. Fearless. Like you, I assume.”</p><p>“I…” Keith glanced over his shoulder toward Shiro. “I am not fearless.”</p><p>“No mate ever truly is. It’s channeling that fear into something productive – that’s true strength.”</p><p>Keith let his objections to the word “mate” die upon his lips. He cherished Shiro, enjoyed the warmth of his soul against his own, and missed Shiro when they were apart. Though they began physical intimacy just before Shiro’s disappearance, their emotional intimacy had played out in so many ways – a lingering gaze, a shared laugh, daily messages that never ended. Keith wasn’t sure what lie ahead, especially now, but he was certain even if the coalition granted Krolia and Kolivan’s grievance, Keith would always keep a piece of Shiro in his heart.</p><p>Admiral Shirogane’s all-too-smug face narrowed Keith’s eyes, and he took a measured drink from his cup. He wouldn’t give the admiral the satisfaction of knowing Keith’s true feelings toward Shiro.</p><p>“It must be hard, living out here all by yourself,” Keith said, “but I guess you didn’t really have a choice.”</p><p>“There is always a choice,” the admiral rebuked after a sip of his tea, “but a self-imposed exile isn’t the hardship you make it sound.”</p><p>Keith glanced out at the open wall, where a firepit crackled and burned. The golden and crimson flames provided a lovely contrast to the all-consuming night of the forest planet. “You…wanted to live out here?”</p><p>“Not particularly, no. But Allura and Lotor both witnessed their parents’ untimely deaths at Gamaran hands. I had hoped to at least spare Takashi that heartache. It was the least I could do.”</p><p>“Aren’t you worried that the Gamarans will find you here and without anyone to—”</p><p>“How many years have you trained, Blade Kogane?”</p><p>Back to formal titles. Alright. “Since I was fourteen and my mother transferred back to Marmora’s Moon.”</p><p>“And yet you would have met your end the moment you stepped off your ship less than five quintants ago.” The admiral chuckled, though it was dry and quick. “I may be old, Blade Kogane, but I am hardly helpless.”</p><p>The heavy sigh that followed tugged at Keith’s heart.</p><p>“If this is a prison, a true exile, then perhaps it is one deserved,” the admiral admitted in the dark and bleak night. “War rarely makes heroes. We do our best. We do what we think is right, but that doesn’t mean our actions always are.”</p><p>“You stopped the Gamaran advancement,” Keith replied. “You stopped whole planets from suffering their aggression.”</p><p>“Do you believe the Gamarans see it that way?”</p><p>Of course not, but that didn’t mean the Gamarans were right. They ravaged peaceful planets, enslaved their own people, siphoned off their resources, and moved onto the next planet like a hoard of locusts. They wanted nothing more than death and power, and they didn’t care who they destroyed to get it.</p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, the admiral sighed. “Few people see themselves as the enemy. The Gamarans had long been oppressed in other ways, bitter and resentful for what they saw as crimes against their people. Their fear eventually turned to aggression and then into the Fourth Universal War.” He took a measured breath. “Do you remember how the war started?”</p><p>Keith shook his head.</p><p>“An innocent diplomat, her husband, and their infant son were traveling to the Cerean Galaxies to negotiate terms for the Gamarans to enter the Galactic Coalition. The security council had hoped they could leverage a membership in the coalition into better rights for the Gamaran people. Instead, the Gamaran military murdered the diplomat and his family in cold blood.”</p><p>“It didn’t work,” Keith replied, heart aching. “The coalition won the war.”</p><p>“That depends how you measure victory. Certain Gamaran leaders remain in power. They managed to maintain their hold upon their people, though a civil war continues to ravage the planet. Our own forces lost more soldiers than we expected, and two of the leaders who resolved to stop Gamaran aggression were assassinated. I resigned from my post and retired into exile while my grandson continues the fight.” The admiral pursed his lips and glanced away into the night. “More than ten thousand dead later and planets destroyed. Generations scarred. Yet the destroyers continue to inflict their fearmongering upon the people.</p><p>“We stopped Gamaran’s advancement, Kogane, but the coalition surely didn’t win.”</p><p>Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and leaned back upon his pillow. When he’d learned of the Gamaran advancement and the coalition forces that rose to stop them, he’d only heard praise from his teachers’ lips. “Heroes,” they’d called the forces. “Forces for good. Fighters for the helpless.” Hearing the admiral’s strong, embittered words dunked Keith’s head in cold, callous knowledge.</p><p>If war bred no heroes, then why was he here? Wasn’t he fighting for good? He wanted to help the universe, not destroy it, not harm it, but was that what Admiral Shirogane had done? Zarkon and Alfor?</p><p>“Do you regret it?” Keith asked in earnest. “Your role in the Gamaran advancement. Would you do all over again if you had the choice?”</p><p>“In this order – no and…most likely, yes.” The chair creaked as the admiral leaned forward to place his cup on the coffee table. “Zarkon, Alfor, Melenor, Honerva, and I – along with our advisors – strategized for cyles, phoebs. We made the best decisions we could with the best information we had. I don’t know what we could have done differently, but I believe we needed to do something.”</p><p>Keith hummed, words his father spoke long ago drifting on the edge of his thoughts. “The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.”</p><p>The admiral laughed, low but warm. “But what constitutes a good man?”</p><p>Keith glanced behind him at the cold figure resting in the cyro-tube. “Your grandson. I don’t believe anything could stop him, and he seeks to save everyone.”</p><p>The firelight caught the admiral’s tender smile. “This is true.”</p><p>Shiro awoke less than three quintants later. The pod hissed and opened, and Shiro all but collapsed into Keith’s awaiting arms. Much to Keith’s surprise – and delight – Shiro leaned into the embrace. His left hand clutched the back of Keith’s undershirt, and he hid his face in Keith’s shoulder. If there were any tears, Keith ignored them, though Shiro’s body trembled violently with silent sobs.</p><p>They simply clung to each other, on their knees, at the base of the pod as the last few phoebs crashed down upon them. The fear, the uncertainty, the devastating knowledge of where Shiro had gone and disappeared – Keith forgot them all as he stayed close to Shiro. Life always became bearable with Shiro at his side.</p><p>He could only hope he brought the same comfort to Shiro.</p><p>“I’m here,” Keith whispered, not sure what else to say. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. We’re safe. We’re at your grandfather’s place.”</p><p>Shiro remained curled about Keith, unwilling or unable to let go. He raised his widened, shimmering eyes; his voice was hoarse from lack of use. “Thank you for finding me.”</p><p>“I’ll always find you,” Keith vowed. He reached up to ruffle the short strands at Shiro’s nape, enjoying the way his ring brushed through the smooth strands.</p><p>Eventually, the outside world broke through their senses, and Keith heard Admiral Shirogane behind him. The older man stayed in the background, allowing Keith and Shiro as much privacy as he could while still standing vigil over his grandson.</p><p>When Keith finally helped Shiro to his feet and steadied him with an arm around his back, the admiral came forward. Tears glistened in his eyes, and fingertips skimmed the scar across Shiro’s nose. He spoke in a language Keith didn’t know. Shiro replied, soft but quick, and then the admiral nodded and retreated to his quarters.</p><p>At Shiro’s request, Keith helped him to his side of the treehouse and then into the bathing area. Long stalks of bamboo-like trees cordoned off this room from the bedroom, and thick palm leaves provided privacy for the dark, wooden bathtub.</p><p>Keith drew a bath from the rainwater collection bin and turned to Shiro, who asked for help with flushed cheeks and averted eyes.</p><p>Sure, Keith’s face heated when he unzipped the skin-tight cryo-suit, but now wasn’t the time to entertain his carnal desires. He pushed away his heated thoughts and peeled the skin-tight suit away from Shiro’s torso. The skin had never been pristine. A warrior’s couldn’t be, but ropy scars encircled his waist. Deep puncture wounds marred in his shoulder, and pink scar tissue tore into his chest.</p><p>Shiro looked away, but Keith refused. Even on his knees, he leaned to catch Shiro’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey. Do you – do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Shiro said too quickly, too tightly. “I, uh, no. Just no.”</p><p>“Okay.” That was that, and Keith widened the leggings enough to let Shiro step safely out of them.</p><p>Once Shiro relaxed in the tub and rested his arms along the edge, Keith grabbed the shampoo from the bathroom cabinet, rolled up his leggings, and tip-toped over Shiro’s shoulders. He sat on the edge of the tub behind Shiro, who didn’t even flinch when Keith’s hands went to work.</p><p>First, they scooped warm water from the bath to pour over Shiro’s head. Then, Keith’s claws worked up a good lather and threaded through Shiro’s hair, fingers raking across the scalp.</p><p>Shiro let out a gravely moan that vibrated from the essence of his being. His head lolled to the side, warm cheek pressing against Keith’s thigh, as the tension melted from his shoulders and neck.</p><p>“You’re pampering me. You don’t have to, y’know.”</p><p>“I think you deserve a bit of pampering.”</p><p>A derisive snort. “That’s the last thing I deserve.”</p><p>The embittered tone startled Keith, but he continued with his ritual after a short pause, hands sliding through Shiro’s hair, down his neck, and along his shoulders. His claws glided up again, tangled in Shiro’s hair, and then worked their way farther down Shiro’s body with each new regiment.</p><p>Keith chose to make the silence comfortable. His mate was home, in his arms, and Keith savored Shiro’s unique scent of vanilla and cedarwood. Shiro was home to him, and his scent punctuated that simple fact.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro murmured, as if not to break the calm surface of their tranquil evening, “are you <em>grooming</em> me?”</p><p>Keith paused, taken back by the wonderment in Shiro’s voice. His hands then continued, sliding over Shiro’s neck and down his shoulders. “Yes. I am reclaiming you.”</p><p>His cheeks burned as he continued the ministrations, swiping his wrists across Shiro’s rough skin, trailing his claws over the taut muscles, and massaging the areas of tension. When Shiro remained quiet – contemplative, Keith thought – Keith decided it was probably best to explain. After all, it was quite rude to reclaim someone who wasn’t <em>exactly</em> his.</p><p>“Galrans like to…<em>groom</em> each other, especially after a long time apart,” Keith murmured, then dipped low to swipe across Shiro’s toned abs. “We mix our scents, enjoy our mate’s company, and bond once more.” Already, Keith enjoyed the thrumming of their souls. The warm bonds swirled about each other and rested in the cleft of his chest. “It’s not just a mating ritual but a family routine. My mother used to brush and braid my hair for vargas after she returned from long delegations. She still does it sometimes when we’re apart for more than a movement.”</p><p>“Are you…okay to be here?” Shiro asked, though added, softer, “How long has it been?”</p><p>“Since you went undercover? A little over three phoebs, but we’ve only been here a little over two movements.” Hm. Shiro’s hair was well groomed with barely a strand overgrown. “Admiral Shirogane has been giving me history lessons from his time during the Fourth Universal War.”</p><p>“Really?” Wide eyes looked back at him. “Ojiisan rarely talks about that time.”</p><p>“He didn’t talk of it fondly.”</p><p>“War rarely makes heroes,” Shiro recounted, and Keith hid a private smile at the likeness between grandfather and son.</p><p>When Shiro smelled sufficiently like Keith and Keith sufficiently like him, Keith climbed out of the tub and toweled off his legs. He then fetched a pair of briefs and sweatpants, and helped Shiro into them before leading him to the bed.</p><p>The king-sized bed consumed the room with a large, sturdy wooden frame and welcomed them with a plush, light blue comforter and ample pillows. Keith tucked Shiro in and started toward the living area when Shiro called, “Hey, Keith? Would you rest with me? I sleep better when you’re around.”</p><p>Keith’s brain decided to shut down at that particular thought process. Keith fell asleep faster and rested longer next to Shiro, but he never imagined his presence would have the same effect upon his mate, too.</p><p>Keith stayed in his tight undershirt and leggings, slipping under the covers and resting his head upon its usual perch – Shiro’s arm. Shiro hummed and curled his arm about Keith’s shoulders, drawing him close. He glanced down at his opposite arm where it ended un-ceremonially just above his elbow, and Keith swallowed hard. Salvia rolled hot over his tongue, his jaw heavy, as he whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Shiro’s head snapped toward him. “For what?”</p><p>“I took your arm.”</p><p>Keith watched the way Shiro’s chest rose and fell, took comfort in the way Shiro’s fingers trailed across his bicep and up to his shoulder, and waited for Shiro to pull away.</p><p>He didn’t. “You saved my life,” he whispered, low into the quiet space between then. “You came for me when you shouldn’t have. You – Keith!”</p><p>Keith shot up, eyes glaring, body trembling with a fury he couldn’t give words to. “What did you just say?” he rasped.</p><p>Shiro glanced away. His stump lifted and then fell back to his side in a nervous gesture. “You shouldn’t have come for me. You could have been killed. You could have been –”</p><p>The bond in Keith’s chest exploded in a white-hot rage, and he wished Shiro wore a shirt, so he could tug him close. “Are you insane? Of course, I’d come for you! I’ll <em>always</em> come for you.”</p><p>“You don’t understand. It’s – I don’t have much time left, Keith. But you – you have your whole life ahead –”</p><p>“<em>You</em> are my life.” The words came out before he realized he’d spoken them. Shiro did, eyes blown eye and trembling. They were liquid mercury that shimmered silver in thick darkness of night.</p><p>Perhaps Keith could take it back. Perhaps there was some way to save whatever this <em>thing</em> was between them. Perhaps Shiro wouldn’t spurn him if he just apologized, but Shiro’s rough thumb swiped across Keith’s cheek and stole whatever Keith was tempted to say.</p><p>Shiro’s tender smile grew remorseful, even apologetic, but his chapped lips pressed against his. Keith fell into Shiro then, opening to him and allowing all his pent-up emotions inside to bleed into the embrace. Shiro coaxed him closer, tongue swiping across Keith’s bottom lip, and deepening the embrace until Keith thought his soul might burst.</p><p>When they broke, Keith pressed his forehead to Shiro’s. This close to Shiro, he could see the slight tremble in his mate’s eyes, could hear the rough nature of his breaths, could take in their mingled scents.</p><p>“You, too,” Shiro murmured, fingers sinking into Keith’s two-toned braid. “Keith, you have no idea how much I love you.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes slipped shut as his very soul came alive, weaving with Shiro’s until he couldn’t tell his from Shiro’s. When his eyes opened again, Keith found Shiro looking at him with such a look of awe and affection that Keith could barely breathe. What did he ever do, in his entire life, to get anyone to look at him like that? To get <em>Shiro</em> to look at him like that?</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” Shiro said, hand dipping to the soft strands on Keith’s nape.</p><p>Keith felt the exact same way, but instead, he replied, “You deserve the universe, Takashi, and I would do anything to give it to you.”</p><p>Shiro’s hand trailed across Keith’s shoulders, down his arm, and threaded their fingers together. “Stay with me…for however long as I have?”</p><p>“For as long as you’ll let me.”</p><p>“Forever, then?” He stole a quick peck from Keith’s lips then.</p><p>Keith settled against Shiro, resting his head upon Shiro’s chest, so he could hear his mate’s heartbeat. The warmth of their joined souls lolled him to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you feel so inclined, please leave a comment, or come say hi on <a href="https://ggfj84.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84">Twitter</a>!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro takes his experiences to the coalition's security council, and Keith finally finds out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few movements, Shiro rested and recovered inside Ojiisan’s treehouse. He helped cook and clean, gather fruits and vegetables from the forest, and hiked with Ojiisan to regain his strength. Keith stayed silent as Shiro rolled his fingers into a fist and gazing uncertainly at it like he didn’t recognize his own hand.</p><p>Keith stopped himself from asking questions, even when Shiro stared into the bathroom mirror, eyes roaming over his newly torn scars, the white lock of hair dusting his nose, and the mangled skin by his missing elbow.</p><p>Eventually, Keith came up behind him, encircling Shiro’s waist and splaying his hands over his mate’s chest and stomach. He ghosted kisses across Shiro’s shoulder and upper back, and pressed his cheek against Shiro’s skin.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to say, but Shiro filled the silence between them.</p><p>“I don’t remember everything,” he whispered, hand lifting to cover Keith’s. “Honerva recognized me the moment she entered the lab, and it was like – Keith, I lived with her and Zarkon at different times throughout my childhood. Decaphoebs ago, she was like a second mother to me, and I didn’t – <em>she</em> wasn’t there. She strapped me to the table and experimented on me. I was on fire one tick and then freezing the next. I passed out and didn’t know how much time had passed. And then – and there was the arena.”</p><p>Shiro stammered through his explanation of the fighting, where Honerva pitted him against other prisoners. Where they starved him, where they beat him, where they forced him to fight and made him bleed. Then they returned him to the labs for more “treatments.”</p><p>“I think Honerva wanted to make sure what happened to Zarkon, what happened to Alfor, wouldn’t happen to her or Lotor,” Shiro wondered. “She’s building an army of brainwashed, augmented soldiers to fight against the Gamarans. The people we find – they’re the ones who didn’t survive her experiments – or weren’t completely under her control yet.”</p><p>Keith tightened his hold upon Shiro, upon his mate. “We’ll stop her.”</p><p>“I-I…” A whole-body shiver seized Shiro. His chin dropped to his chest, and after a moment, his head snapped upward. A frightened but determined expression enveloped his face. “I need to take what happened to me to the council. Madam President needs to hear this, and then we can gather the coalition. We have to save the people she’s taken and stop another universal war from happening.”</p><p>“War?” Keith asked. “You think Honerva has the power to do that?”</p><p>“We don’t know how many soldiers she has amassed, and if she chooses to take the entire Galran Empire to war – the Paladins alone won’t be strong enough to stop her.”</p><p>“And the coalition?”</p><p>“It’ll have to be,” Shiro admitted.</p><p>Keith nodded once, though Shiro’s indecisiveness bothered him. What terrible sights had Shiro seen to make him question their ability to stop Honerva? “What’s our next new move?”</p><p>Shiro heaved a heavy sigh and turned in Keith’s hold, draping his arm across Keith’s shoulders to keep him close. “I need to get back to Olkarion and then contact Lotor. If he returned to his mother’s side, then we’ll need to find out what he knows and use it against Honerva.”</p><p>Keith hesitated, eyes drifting to where Shiro’s arm stopped, and Shiro cringed. “I could use another arm.”</p><p>“I can help with that,” Keith offered. “Ulaz – he’s been with the Blades forever. He outfits all the Blades’ prosthetics. He can come here and fit you with a new arm.”</p><p>Shiro went stiff. “Keith, Ojiisan is here. No one knows where he is. There’s no way Ulaz can –”</p><p>“You can’t go out there. Not yet. Honerva will do anything to stop you from testifying in front of the coalition, which means you can’t go until you’re ready. Ulaz <em>has</em> to come here.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, fingers playing with the end of Keith’s braid. “Do you trust him?”</p><p>“Ulaz is practically my uncle. He and his mate Thace used to watch me when Mom and Kolivan went on dangerous missions. He’ll keep this place a secret.”</p><p>“Didn’t the Blade of Marmora start as a rebellious force inside the empire’s own ranks? I guess that means your family is pretty good at keeping secrets.”</p><p>Keith pressed up on his toes and pecked Shiro’s lips. “That we are.”</p><p>A Blade ship soared over the treehouse less than two movements later, and Keith hurried to greet them in the nearby field. The ship’s hatch opened, releasing Krolia who wrapped Keith in a tight embrace. Kolivan followed, but Ulaz leveled Keith with an exasperated scowl.</p><p>“You only message me when you’re hurt or you need help with someone who is. Have you ever thought that I may want to talk to you any other time?”</p><p>Keith blushed and offered a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Ulaz. I’ll be better.”</p><p>“I will hold you do that, kit. Now, where is your mate?”</p><p>When they returned to the treehouse, Ojiisan welcomed the Blades and then led them into the living area. To Keith’s shock, Shiro asked Ulaz to examine him in his private quarters, away from Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan. Ojiisan accompanied him, and when Keith asked him if he could join, Ulaz declined.</p><p>“A patient is allowed his privacy, Keith. You will respect Paladin Shirogane’s wishes.”</p><p>Even after everything they’d been through, what could Shiro possibly want to keep secret from Keith? He bathed with Shiro, slept next to him every night, and felt the strength and warmth of their bond in the very core of his being. Certainly, they were long past the quintants of keeping things from each other.</p><p>Ulaz followed Shiro and Ojiisan to Shiro’s quarters, leaving Keith to pace back and forth in the living room. Eventually, Kolivan took pity on him and dragged Keith onto the terrace to spar. He almost lost his head when Ulaz came from Shiro’s quarters to download the cyro-tube’s readings, only to disappear again for what seemed like vargas.</p><p>The bond between he and Shiro fluttered and burned, reaching a crescendo when Keith thought his chest would burst. Only then did Ulaz return to the living area in a reserved stride. He first spoke to Krolia in hushed tones and then called Keith and Kolivan from the kitchen, where they had begun making dinner.</p><p>“We’ll hike out to the ship tomorrow to complete preliminary scans and construct the prosthetic. We should be able to connect it and start his rehabilitation by the end of the movement.”</p><p>“Will he make a full recovery?” Keith asked, too eager.</p><p>Ulaz’s transparent clipboard dissipated before he placed his hands upon his Keith’s shoulders. “Yes. Your swipe was a clean and efficient. I should be able to connect the port and the appendage with little difficulty, and he will regain full mobility.”</p><p>“What about Honerva’s experiments?” Krolia asked, startling Keith. “Did those have any effects?”</p><p>His mother worried for Shiro’s health? She was always empathetic, and no doubt felt some loyalty to the man who saved her son from marrying into Galran royalty. But it shocked Keith to hear the urgent tone in her voice, which mimicked the times she’d been concerned over Keith’s own safety.</p><p>“Paladin Shirogane is my patient and is allowed his privacy,” Ulaz chastised for the second time that quintant.</p><p>Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan all leveled him with expectant glowers.</p><p>“I cannot speak to specifics, but once he recovers physically – perhaps as soon as the next phoeb – I would recommend him for active duty following a psychological examination.”</p><p>That flashed Keith cold. “Psychological exam? You…You think he’s a danger in the field?”</p><p>Shiro lived for being the Black Paladin. He loved being able to help people and stop the worst the universe had to offer. Blenching him indefinitely would be a blow Shiro wouldn’t recover from.</p><p>“Do not fret, kit,” Kolivan said, laying a gentle hand upon Keith’s shoulder. “Your mate went through a traumatic ordeal that would test the strongest of us. For one with his position inside the coalition, it’s routine to undergo a physiological exam before resuming duties.”</p><p>“May I see him?” Keith asked.</p><p>“I do not see why not,” Ulaz said, “but be mindful of Admiral Shirogane and Paladin Shirogane’s conversation. They may need a few moments to process.”</p><p>Process? Shiro could resume active duty but would need to process whatever the medial tests showed? Keith was almost too afraid to ask, but Shiro was his mate. He reclaimed him less than a phoeb ago. He wouldn’t allow his fear to stop him from supporting Shiro, and the bond hadn’t thrummed with the chilling agony of defeat. In fact, it seemed quiet, perhaps stunned?</p><p>Keith found Shiro and the admiral on the balcony of Shiro’s room, the admiral’s hands cradling Shiro’s cheeks in a delicate, fragile manner. Keith couldn’t hear what was being said, but by the murmured words and gentle countenance, Keith surmised the admiral was relieved.</p><p>Shiro noticed him after a few moments, and the admiral nodded once to Shiro before patting Keith on the shoulder and leaving.</p><p>“Hey,” Shiro greeted as Keith neared, his eyes glistening in the low light of twilight. The flush of his cheeks highlighted his scar. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Keith asked. “Ulaz refused to tell us anything.”</p><p>“Not sure.” Shiro gave a helpless shrug, and a giddy smile brightened his face. “I…I think I’m in shock? I don’t…know? I guess – I thought – I’m going to live to see thirty.” He repeated softer, trembling, “I’m going to live to see thirty.”</p><p>“Don’t jinx it,” Keith chastised, reaching out to knot his fingers with Shiro’s. “We both live dangerous lives.”</p><p>“Good point,” Shiro laughed, too high and breathless, and squeezed Keith’s fingers back. “Thanks for keeping me grounded.”</p><p>“I’m here for you, Takashi. Whatever happened to you – whatever you need – I’m here.”</p><p>“I know,” Shiro leaned down until his earthy scent surrounded Keith. Their forehead pressed together, and Shiro’s tears fell wet and warm upon Keith’s cheek. “And you don’t know how grateful I am.”</p><p>Shiro didn’t divulge anything else, just wrapped his arms about Keith’s waist and pulled him even closer. As he buried his face in the crux of Keith’s neck and cried, Keith couldn’t help but feel they weren’t tears of pain. They were tears of relief. Keith just wished he knew for what.</p><p>Keith clung to Shiro as if a blackhole threatened to tear him away, and waited until his tears dried. Then, they walked hand and hand to the living area, where their family waited with dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>Ulaz fitted Shiro with an arm by the movement’s end. It was Ulaz’s finest work, a silver appendage with gray accents in the joints and fingers. When Shiro woke up from the surgery and flexed his fingers, the arm immediately became his, working as if Keith had never sliced it off.</p><p>Still, Ulaz gave Shiro a set of exercises to complete, and Keith watched from afar, always near but never interfering. It allowed Keith to appreciate Shiro’s level of control. He could flip his body with near-precision aim and land effortlessly in a crouch. When Ulaz asked Shiro to use his arm as a plant and work through handstands, Keith found himself glancing away as heat rushed to his cheeks and other parts of his body.</p><p>It was bad enough that Shiro’s tight tank clung to his abs and showcased his incredible biceps, but his tight shorts also left little to the imagination over those criminally thick thighs. The thin cloth also held Shiro’s back side in such a cruel manner that Krolia slapped the back of Keith’s head multiple times for staring.</p><p>Hey, they were mates, and if Shiro’s wink indicated anything, well – Keith wasn’t giving him unwanted attention.</p><p>After Shiro completed all the mundane tasks with the arm – from cutting vegetables to writing letters – Ulaz announced it was time to put the arm through a “real test.” He led them out to the meadow where the Blades’ craft currently resided to spar.</p><p>In the thick blue grass, Krolia and Kolivan shed their cloaks and left their weapons behind. Ulaz urged Keith to join as well, while Shiro stretched in his usual practice attire and worn sneakers. None of them were ready for a hardcore battle.</p><p>The admiral sat on a rock on the edge of the brush, ready to watch the show, and Keith guessed that was what it was.</p><p>Ulaz instructed them to complete a simple exercise, with Krolia, Kolivan, and Keith surrounding Shiro and helping him test the arm with a few fighting motions. They were to continuously increase intensity until the arm malfunctioned or Ulaz called the treatment a success.</p><p>Things went a bit differently than Ulaz intended, Keith guessed.</p><p>It started off well, as Shiro blocked the attacks from the Blades easily enough. When Ulaz crossed his arms and demanded they start to <em>actually</em> test the arm, Krolia lunged first. Shiro blocked her attack, but to avoid her kick, he needed to flip backwards. At first he used his left arm for balance, but then Ulaz sighed, exasperated.</p><p>“You right arm, Paladin Shirogane. Use your right arm.”</p><p>Kolivan and Krolia attacked in tandem, forcing Shiro onto his right. It held when Shiro flipped, and when he righted, he flexed his hand, once, twice. He smirked, all cocky and brazen.</p><p>Then he retaliated.</p><p>Shiro had no chance, not really, against three trained Blade members, but he fought as if he did. A kick, flip, sweep, uppercut, and then a forward roll – he avoided and accepted the blows like the skilled warrior he was. Keith managed to finally gain a hit, a side blow that sent Shiro sprawling.</p><p>“You’re letting your left arm drop again,” the admiral warned from the side.</p><p>Shiro recovered and glanced over his shoulder. “I’m not. He’s fast.”</p><p>“And now you’re making excuses.”</p><p>Keith shrugged with a subdued grin. “I am fast.”</p><p>“But you did just drop your arm,” Kolivan added, though he abandoned his fighting stance. “You’re also pulling your punches, Keith.”</p><p>“Stop teasing them, you two,” Krolia laughed, “and Admiral, where do you believe Shiro learned to drop his left?”</p><p>“Alfor.”</p><p>Keith tsked. “You’re supposed to break bad habits, Takashi.”</p><p>Shiro raised an eyebrow. “And yet, I keep coming back to you.”</p><p>Keith’s heart skipped at the breathtaking sight before him. In the low light of twilight, a thin sheen of sweat glowed upon Shiro’s skin, and the evening star’s light kissed Shiro’s teasing smile. Surrounded by the rapidly darkening sky, Shiro’s eyes glimmered a handsome radiance, and Keith found himself wanting to lunge at Shiro for all the wrong – or perhaps right – reasons.</p><p>When Shiro lunged again, Keith blocked his punch and aimed an elbow for Shiro’s chin, but Shiro lifted his forearm. Before Keith could strike again, Shiro launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso. They tumbled to the high grass, and by the time Keith gathered his bearings, Shiro loomed over him. Shiro lifted his right fist, his glimmering silver, perfect right fist, but slowly, it unfurled. He lowered it toward Keith’s cheek, and Keith sucked in deep, sharp inhales.</p><p>Shiro’s fingertips brushed across Keith’s skin, and then when Keith leaned into the cool, soothing touch, Shiro slipped his palm about the curve of Keith’s cheek. Inside, Keith felt soul bond flourish – only to shy away when Ulaz cleared his throat.</p><p>Shiro spun off Keith so fast that he fell onto his backside. Krolia and Kolivan had already begun collecting their things while Admiral Shirogane waited on the edge of the forest. Ulaz finished typing on his transparent screen, which disappeared when he powered down his gauntlet.</p><p>“I believe I have recorded enough readings. The arm is fully functional, and your body has adapted to it well. We’ll run a few more tests in the morning. If those come back optimistic, I’ll recommend that you see the coalition physicians to return to active duty.”</p><p>Shiro stood up, patted the stray grass clippings from his pants, and offered his arm. “Thank you, Ulaz. This is amazing gift, and it’s a privilege to have it.”</p><p>“Hm. Keep my prosthetic in good working order, Black Paladin. I do not want to hear that you lost it somewhere, and I must fit you with a new one in a decaphoeb’s time. Five decaphoebs? Then perhaps I will not be irate, but anything less than that, I will consider it an insult to my craftmanship.”</p><p>As Shiro reached to help Keith up, Krolia patted his shoulder with a lingering smile. “We’ll head back for dinner. Enjoy the evening, kits.”</p><p>The planet was lovely at twilight, with the blight blue star burning in the forest green sky. The shimmering light set the magenta willows aglow, and they reminded Keith of fireworks back on Earth. The swishing of the gentle breeze provided an elegant soundtrack to the quiet evening, and when Shiro once more fell back upon the gentle cushion of grass, Keith felt at peace.</p><p>He rolled closer and struggled to remember the last time he’d enjoyed a carefree evening. Oh, right. Back when he was with Shiro on Olkarion, but even then, at least one coalition member interrupted their dinner, even when they hid in the back of their favorite restaurant.</p><p>“I…I cannot thank you enough, for all you did for me,” Shiro murmured, his hand finding Keith’s and threading their fingers together in a loose, relaxed embrace.</p><p>“You would have done the same for me,” Keith insisted, and Shiro hummed in agreement.</p><p>“How did you know where to find me?”</p><p>Keith flexed his fingers, and by the slight rustle, Keith could imagine Shiro watched him. He could lie, say it was all Lotor, but the bond burned bright and curiously at him. Shiro wanted to know, and Keith wouldn’t deny him the knowledge of their bond, especially since it affected Shiro intimately.</p><p>“You’ve heard about Galran soul bonds, right?” Keith swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry and words thick. “I think ours began to form the quintant we bonded.”</p><p>Shiro’s fingers remained still for a long moment, almost too long, that Keith wondered if he should pull away. But then Shiro’s fingers tightened, and he rolled onto his side to capture Keith’s gaze. His gray eyes shimmered brightly against the darkening sky.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro asked, almost urgently. “Can’t soul bonds hurt?”</p><p>“Only if they are unrequited and I didn’t think it would fully form anyway. But then you – you’ve just been so…kind, and well – ”</p><p>“I get it.” The smile upon Shiro’s face was soft and tender, and his hand remained warm and firm in Keith’s. “I’m glad it did. You’ve…I can’t express how much having you by my side has meant to me.” He collapsed onto his back, face upward toward the stars. “My parents died before I could remember them, crashed near the Cerean Galaxies. By the time coalition forces reached the site, there was nothing left.”</p><p>“Shiro…”</p><p>“They’d been sent on a peace-seeking mission, and my twin brother – Ryou – he was lost, too.”</p><p>Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand.</p><p>The grass crinkled under Shiro’s shoulders as he shrugged. “I had been sick at the time, so I had been left on Earth with some of my parents’ friends. After the crash, Ojiisan became my guardian, but he – he wasn’t around a lot. He became an admiral when I was five, so I ended up staying with different relatives growing up. A decaphoeb on Altea with Allura and her family. Another decaphoeb with Lotor. Over to Olkarion with the Holts. Then back to Earth for a few phoebs with Ojiisan, then back to Daibazaal. Then Earth for training with the Galaxy Garrison.</p><p>“I <em>was</em> lucky,” Shiro stressed. “I grew up around people who loved me and cared for me. Lotor and Allura are practically my siblings, and now I have the Paladins, too. But with you – I can’t tell you what it means to know you’re there. That you keep coming back. That you came for me. That I can call you before I go on a mission. You give me something I never had before – a home.”</p><p>Their soul bond thrummed in delight, and Keith followed its warmth back to Shiro’s eyes.</p><p>“I-I know how you feel. My mom traveled a lot of for work when I was a kid. I missed her, but my dad was there. Always. And then – he wasn’t. My mom was away at the time, and they ended up putting me in one of those group homes for a bit. The ones run by the coalition.”</p><p>Shiro stayed silent, waiting, patient, and Keith used his strength to continue. “They were…fine. The social workers were kind and everything, but I wanted my mom. And she was on a mission with the Blades and didn’t know. By the time she came back, it’d been more than two decaphoebs.”</p><p>Shiro’s hand squeezed. <em>“Keith…”</em></p><p>“It’s all right. She had a lot to deal with at once, but she promised that she wouldn’t go anywhere without me again. And she didn’t.”</p><p>“Still doesn’t,” Shiro added, but there was no laughter in his voice. He was stating fact.</p><p>Keith nodded. “I…I didn’t want to lose her again. Then Kolivan came along, and suddenly, it wasn’t just me and Mom anymore. I had the Blades, and it’s great but hard, sometimes, too. Expectations to live up to, demands to meet, missions to fight, but with you – there’s no pretense. I can just…be.”</p><p>Shiro’s cool fingers returned to Keith’s cheek, directing his focus to Shiro’s eyes. “You and me against the universe, huh?”</p><p>Keith grinned and leaned toward Shiro with purpose. “I like those odds.”</p><p>Their lips met again, but it was slower this time, less urgent. Rather than being fervent and demanding, Keith allowed himself the time to learn the curve of Shiro’s mouth, to memorize the soft plushiness of it, to indulge in the way Shiro hummed and his teeth nipped Keith’s bottom lip.</p><p>When they broke, Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s again, breathing deeply and nuzzling in a distinctive Galran manner.</p><p>“Be with me,” he whispered into the quiet of the night.</p><p>“Always,” Keith replied and then accepted Shiro’s lips again.</p><p>Their bond thrummed as Shiro discovered the plains of Keith’s body, pressed his fingers into Keith’s hips, and devoured his pants with deep, soul-seeking embraces. Keith rolled on top of him, so he could see the reflection of the star-scattered sky in Shiro’s dark and captivating eyes. He became familiar with every jagged scar, the impressive curves of Shiro’s abs, the magnificent strength of his thighs, and what remained of Keith’s walls crumbled.</p><p>His soul sung, reaching out to Shiro’s, and their bond was stronger and warmer than Keith ever thought possible. When Shiro snatched his hand again, threading their fingers together, Keith felt as if their souls did, too.</p><p>Keith’s name was on Shiro’s lips when he came, and it prompted Keith to wrap his arms about Shiro’s neck and claim his mouth once more.</p><p>The evening star was set in the sky by the time Shiro and Keith walked back to the admiral’s treehouse. Krolia and Kolivan had already retired to their guest quarters, while Admiral Shirogane occupied his usual recliner, reading a datapad and sipping his evening tea.</p><p>If he noticed Shiro’s jacket around Keith’s shoulders, the grass in their loose hair, or the bruises decorating their collars, he said nothing. He simply indicated toward the kitchen for what remained of dinner. They took plates back to Shiro’s quarters, lounging upon the balcony and overlooking the dark and beautiful forest. Keith sat in the curve of Shiro’s hips and cherished Shiro’s arm about his waist as they enjoyed the simple pleasure of each other’s company.</p><p>They bathed again, Keith once more going through the grooming and reclamation ritual, and then Shiro asked Keith if he could braid his hair. Blushing, Keith nodded and turned to let Shiro to trail his fingers through his hair and massage his scalp in a way that made Keith purr.</p><p>After Shiro tightened the band and flipped the plait over Keith’s shoulder, they retired to the bed. Keith rested his head upon Shiro’s shoulder, Shiro’s new hand tracing lines about his shoulder, and whispered into the universe, “Thank you, for agreeing to bond with me that quintant.”</p><p>“Thank you for saving me.”</p><p>“What happens now?”</p><p>Shiro heaved out a heavy, tired sigh. “Tomorrow, we’ll head out to a coalition planet. I need to send a transmission to Madam President and request a meeting of the Security Council.” He reached for something upon his wrist – his wristlet, Keith guessed – but aborted the motion with a slight jerk when he found it missing.</p><p>Keith raised his head. “Do you need – ”</p><p>“Uh, no. It’s all right.” Tightening his arms about Keith’s waist, Shiro rolled over to lay upon Keith and buried his face in the crux of Keith’s neck. “I need to present what we found.”</p><p>“Which is –”</p><p>“Body modification. Genetic experiments. She’s changing the very makeup of people’s genes, and I have proof.” He added, softer, “I <em>am</em> proof.”</p><p>Keith’s hands clenched about Shiro’s shoulders, worry seizing his heart. “Takashi – ”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Shiro said, firm. “Ulaz did a full work-up. You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Shiro was never one to hide, but if he didn’t want to tell Keith anything yet, then Keith would wait until he did.</p><p>“We’ll stop her and free all her prisoners.” Shiro’s arms tightened about Keith’s waist, and he yawned. “Starting tomorrow.”</p><p>Keith closed his eyes and held Shiro close, dreading the start of – “Tomorrow.”</p>
<hr/><p>Keith finished helping ready the Blades’ cruiser for take-off when he heard the heated debate taking place across the blue-grassed meadow. From the pilot’s chair, he brought up the feed and zeroed in on the edge of the field, where Admiral Shirogane stood in an Galaxy Garrison’s officer uniform, gray and orange and impeccable, despite the decaphoebs he spent on the barren planet.</p><p>Shiro abandoned his usual reserved countenance in front of the admiral, hunching his shoulders with his palms out. He seemed to be beseeching his grandfather, but the admiral refused to listen. He remained firm and succinct in his replies, rebuking Shiro’s arguments with simple responses.</p><p>Keith leaned forward and attempted to read their lips, but Ulaz surprised him. The medic leaned over his shoulder and hit off the feed.</p><p>“We do not ease-drop on our allies, kit, and especially not on our mates. If Paladin Shirogane wishes you to know about his conversation with Admiral Shirogane, then he will tell you.”</p><p>Keith leaned upon his fist. “I know for a fact you’ve spied on Thace before. You even had me bug his imperial uniform.”</p><p>“When your mate serves under one of the most ruthless generals in the Galran Empire, then we will discuss preventive actions. For now, help your mother and Kolivan clear out the guest quarters below. I believe we’ll be welcoming Admiral Shirogane onboard.”</p><p>Sure enough, Shiro entered the ship less ten ticks later, eyes red but face set. The admiral followed suit and nodded toward Krolia and Kolivan, asking if they had room onboard for one more passenger.</p><p>Shiro dropped his duffle in Keith’s bunk without asking first, which bloomed a wave of delight in the bond. When Shiro smiled at Keith, cheeks flushed and smile tender, Keith decided to approach Shiro from behind and wrap his arms about Shiro’s waist. Shiro patted his hands before turning in the hold and then lifting. They were laughing when they tumbled to the bed, and Keith barely thought fast enough to lock the door.</p><p>When they arrived on Olkarion, Madam President gave them clearance to use her personal hanger, so Admiral Shirogane’s return wouldn’t be telegraphed to the entire coalition. Ulaz broke from the pack to find a transport back to Marmora, while Krolia and Kolivan continued into the Security Council chambers. Keith followed for the first time in his life.</p><p>He’d never been allowed to attend these briefings, which dealt with the most sensitive matters of the universe. Instead, only the delegations from a choice number of coalition planets gained entry. For this congress, it included ten delegations, including the Marmoran and Balmeran ambassadors. To Keith’s surprise, the chambers were smaller than he thought they would be, with a transparent table running the perimeter and a circular platform in the center.</p><p>Shiro strode from the platform, stepping up onto it as Keith assumed he’d done countless times before. Madam President sat directly in front of Shiro while the rest of the delegates took their seats about the table. Kolivan and Krolia were positioned to Shiro’s left, as if lending their support, while Admiral Shirogane took an empty seat to the right of the entryway. One of Madam President’s guards stepped up to Keith.</p><p>“Senior Blade Kogane, you are welcome within these chambers as the bonded mate of Paladin Shirogane. Please take a seat next to Admiral Shirogane for the duration of the testimony.”</p><p>The lights about the chambers dimmed, and a blue glow under Shiro’s feet illuminated his entire body. Encased in light, Shiro appeared trapped in a transparent cell.</p><p>Ryner welcomed Shiro to the chamber and offered him well wishes, making note of his new arm. Shiro’s fists clenched, but they slowly unfurled when Ryner yielded the floor to him.</p><p>As Shiro spoke, firm and unrelenting, he stated facts and accounts. He left out any opinions, which Keith guessed was to make his argument sound impartial.</p><p>Some of the delegates asked questions. Some sounded gruff and accusatory, questioning the veracity of Shiro’s experiences. Had he fought in an arena? Had he been augmented by Empress Honerva? What evidence could he possibly produce to support such claims?</p><p>Shiro lifted his new arm, built and attached by the Blades. “As many of you know, I used to wear a wristlet, which produced electrical impulses that kept my muscles loose. That was due to a genetic disease, which was degenerative. The coalition’s own medical professionals afforded me less than thirty decaphoebs to live.”</p><p>Keith went numb. Shiro suddenly sounded far away, and he could only hear his own breathing. His heart thundered in his chest as realization swelled with him.</p><p>Shiro…was dying?</p><p>When he offered to bond with Keith, joined Keith for the galas, opened his personal chambers and heart to Keith – he’d known the whole time he had less than six decaphoebs to live?</p><p>“After the Paladins saved me from Honerva, I was examined by a physician from the Blade of Marmora. I will undergo another physical by the coalition’s medical team, but I have been informed that my disease has been cured. In the brief time I spent with Honerva, she found the rest of my life.”</p><p>Gasps and uproars met Shiro’s stark announcement, but Madam President quickly banged her starlight gavel. She ended the meeting with, “Paladin Shirogane, thank you for bringing this evidence before the council. We will discuss this matter with the highest regard and provide a divisive course of action. You are dismissed for the moment, but please request your team return to the capital at once. We may need Voltron’s assistance.”</p><p>Shiro bowed. “Of course, Madam President.”</p><p>When Shiro turned in a sharp motion and strode the room, the guards stood near Keith and Admiral Shirogane and urged them to follow.</p><p>Keith tried to gather his bearings as the admiral murmured reassurances to Shiro, but when Shiro looked to him, Keith hardly managed to utter, “You…You were dying…?”</p><p>Shiro’s smile faded, and his eyes began to shake. “Y-Yes? But whatever Honerva did to me – it seems like she cured me.” He reached out to Keith’s hands, like he’d done that first quintant before the president and coalition. “I, uh, I know this is probably a shock, but – ”</p><p><em>“Probably?”</em> Keith echoed, strained. He tore his hands away. “You were dying, and you didn’t even tell me.” He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He could barely function. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I – I don’t know.” Shiro shifted and rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess…I didn’t want you to know, and then there was no need for you to know.”</p><p>“No need?” Keith’s hands shook, and fisting them only made the shuddering more violent. “I’m your bondmate. We literally share a soul, and you didn’t think to tell me you were sick? What else haven’t you told me?”</p><p>“What! Nothing. Keith, I just wanted - Keith, wait!”</p><p>But Keith was already fleeing. He didn’t know where to go, but he couldn’t think with Shiro so close, those pleading eyes so affectionate and pained and terrible. How could he keep such a devastating secret from Keith, from his bondmate? Didn’t he know Keith was meant to carry those burdens with him?</p><p>Somehow, Keith ended up breathless at the top of the Olkarion tower where Shiro had brought him on that first date almost a decaphoeb ago. He pressed his back against the railing and slid to the floor, resting his forehead against his knees.</p><p>The bond twisted and bled, searing in his chest. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed up there, unable to move, his thoughts muddy and swirling, before a trembling hand seized his shoulder. Perhaps after sharing a life, Keith should have expected Shiro to find him.</p><p>“Keith – Keith, it’s okay, really,” Shiro stammered, but Keith shook his head. His arms remained locked about his knees. “I promise – I didn’t mean to hide it from you, but I just – I wasn’t sure how to tell you. And I didn’t know how long this would last. Whether you would want to stay with me or once Krolia and Kolivan were granted the grievance – ”</p><p>So many thoughts ran through Keith’s shocked mind that he could barely catch them. “You-You were dying, and you <em>bonded</em> with me. W-why would you do that?”</p><p>“Because I – I liked you,” Shiro said with a helpless shrug, settling on the floor across from Keith. “Lotor used to make fun of me, about how much I would talk about you after missions with the Blade. Said I would be dead before I ever made a move, which to be fair, he might have been right about. But then he proposed and tried to force you to bond, and I – I didn’t want to die without getting to know you.”</p><p>“So you were willing to give me the rest of your life…and an eternity to mourn?” Keith rasped as hot tears burned his cheeks. “You bonded with me knowing you were going to die and leave me here alone.”</p><p>“I didn’t – I didn’t think about it. I guess I should have, but that day, I only thought about stopping Lotor from – ”</p><p>“When were you going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter now because I’m – ”</p><p>“- cured?” Keith couldn’t stop the blistering heat that began to tear the bond and stole a gasp from him. “You thought this would last a few phoebs, and-and now you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“That’s not – Keith, that’s not how I see this. I want to be with you. These last few phoebs, <em>Keith</em> – you know how I feel about you.”</p><p>“Do I? Do <em>you?</em> You’ve just been given the rest of your life, Takashi. I-I can’t take that.”</p><p>Shiro’s tearful smile was too tender, too much for Keith to accept. “I want to give you everything, for however long I’m allowed.”</p><p>“I can’t take it,” Keith repeated and watched as Shiro’s eyes slightly widened, his lips opening. When he started to speak, Keith cut him off. “I can’t, Takashi. I’m sorry, but you chose me when you had no other choice.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Shiro’s hands seized Keith’s shoulders. “Keith, you have to believe me. I – ”</p><p>“ – wanted to know me. I know, and that’s – I can’t tell you what that means to me. But now you have your whole life ahead of you.”</p><p>“<em>With</em> you.”</p><p>“Do you know that’s what you want?” Keith shook his head. “I know you…Shiro. You made a promise, and you’ll honor it, even if it means forever. But I won’t let you. You have your whole life ahead of you now. You need to be free to live it.”</p><p>“Damnit, Keith! What does it matter if I don’t have you?” Shiro leaned forward, knees on the ground, and forehead pressed against Keith’s. “Why can’t you see that? Why won’t you believe me? Once I met you – I just kept asking for one more quintant, one more tick. Anything – just so I could be with you, know you, hold you. <em>Please…</em>stay with me.”</p><p>“I would, forever, but can you say the same to me?”</p><p>“Of course, Keith. I love you.”</p><p>The bond quivered, shuttering pain through his very being. “I know.” <em>That’s why I have to let you go.</em> “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Shiro sucked in deep, ragged breaths, and then slowly, one hand after the other, detached himself from Keith. He pressed the palms of his gloved hands against his eyes, as if he could stop his own tears. “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and now that I have the rest of my life, I don’t get to spend it with you. How is that fair?”</p><p>Keith stopped himself from reaching back out to Shiro, though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Instead, he reached inside himself, following the warmth he’d come to rely upon so desperately, and severed the soul bond with his mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a heads up - I'm still planning to post next Saturday, but I'm not a 100% sure I'll be able to edit iin time. If I can't, the chapter will only be delayed a smidge.  </p><p>Also, I'm writing a Ski Lodge Romcom for the holidays on Twitter. I plan to upload it here once it’s more flushed out, but if you're interested in reading it without edits - <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84/status/1339736870700412935?s=20">here you go!</a></p><p>Happy Holidays, Everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith recovers from severing his and Shiro's bond, and Lotor has an important announcement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um...I think it's important to point out the tags (especially that last one). ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith remembered little of the night he severed his bond with Shiro. He remembered the crippling pain that held him still. He remembered his mother’s worried face floating through his vision. He remembered how she slid her arms under his back and under his knees and lifted him effortlessly. If he thought hard enough, he could almost remember Shiro tossed over Kolivan’s shoulder like a ragdoll.</p><p>The next time he woke was almost a full movement later. Groggy with a pounding headache and an acute agony in his chest, he found an IV in his arm and a bitter glare upon Ulaz’s judgmental face.</p><p>“I told you to visit when you’re not injured, Keith,” Ulaz said. “I’m beginning to think you like defying your elders.”</p><p>Keith barely moved, but he must have cringed because Ulaz sighed. “Yes, extreme pain is a side effect of severing a bond as pure and true as your own. Thankfully hope is a mitigating factor.”</p><p><em>“…hope?”</em> Keith croaked. That was as loud as he could manage.</p><p>“Yes. Quite the powerful medicine. Better than anything I could prescribe.”</p><p>Ulaz’s attention turned toward the monitor behind him, drawing Keith’s attention as well. The TV was set to a 20-varga news channel. The current broadcast highlighted the headquarters of the Coalition’s Security Forces with the underlined headline –</p><p>
  <em>Labs uncovered. Prisoners freed. Galran empress arrested.</em>
</p><p>A recording played on a loop of Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance escorting Honerva into the massive building. Honerva held her arms behind her back like they were shackled, and her face gave away nothing, set in an apathetic glower. Reporters clamored on the sidelines for a comment, but neither she nor the Paladins paid them any mind.</p><p>Keith couldn’t spot Shiro or Lotor in any of the video.</p><p>“Yes, quite the news the Paladins have been making,” Ulaz mused. “Prince Lotor brought the locations of his mother’s labs to the coalition’s security council, and Madam President deployed the Paladins and the Coalition Forces to the fortresses. I believe most of the prisoners have been liberated.”</p><p>Keith made a questioning noise in the back of the throat. That was all he had the strength to do.</p><p>Ulaz nodded and brushed Keith’s sweat-ridden bangs from his forehead. “Yes, you and the team did well, kit.”</p><p>The same footage replayed over and over as the network added commentary and updates, but Shiro’s absence grew more pronounced with every passing highlight reel. Keith gritted his teeth and sucked in a deep breath to rasp, <em>“…S-Shir-o?”</em></p><p>Ulaz fussed over Keith’s pillow and smoothed out his light cover. “After Krolia and Kolivan found you, I believe he escorted his grandfather back to the Faraway Systems. He has been absent from the proceedings.”</p><p>Shiro spent almost a decaphoeb hunting Honerva. He’d infiltrated one of her labs, fought to survive the arena, and was experimented on in the most intimate of ways. He wouldn’t have left the mission up to his team to complete at the last moment. He wouldn’t have left his team at all.</p><p>Had he feared returning to one of the labs? Or had he simply been unable to capture the woman whom he had once revered as family?</p><p>Keith spied his gauntlet in the corner of the room, his uniform resting over the back of a chair. He wanted to check his messages and see how Shiro fared, but he resisted. He no longer had any right to Shiro’s time.</p>
<hr/><p>Recovery took longer than Keith expected. The burning sensation in his chest began to subside after another movement, and his appetite returned not long after. Ulaz stressed Keith needed to continue to rest and reacclimate to life without a mate.</p><p>He continued to stare into space for prolonged periods of time, when he would have been reaching out to Shiro for reassurance and comfort. Fatigue wore heavily on his bones, and he had trouble sleeping. Ulaz cautioned that came from a variety of reasons – from losing the soothing scent of his mate to losing the soothing presence of Shiro in his soul.</p><p>But Keith never felt “empty” or “alone,” as many once-bonded mates said they experienced. He did bereft, but if he searched deep enough, he could almost feel a weak pulsing against his own. He couldn’t quite “touch” the sensation, but he could feel it existed – just beyond his reach.</p><p>Did all soul bonds linger after they had been severed? Would his and Shiro’s souls completely unwind as time went on? Was that even Shiro?</p><p>Ulaz hummed when Keith asked these questions and offered to rebraid his hair. “Sometimes, hope heals better than any medicine.”</p><p>“Do they teach you that in med school?” Keith shot back.</p><p>Ulaz tugged the end of Keith’s braid. “They taught me it’s easier to fix a broken leg than it is to fix a broken heart. If we’re lucky, they can mend on their own.”</p><p>“The leg or the heart?”</p><p>Ulaz kicked him out of the infirmary then. “Start sparring with Antok and Regris for conditioning. In another movement, you should be ready for active duty. If you feel tired or discomfort returns to your chest, come back and see me.”</p><p>Keith nodded and pushed off the examination table.</p><p>“Oh, and Keith? You may want to contact Paladin Shirogane. Even if you severed your bond, you’re still bonded in the eyes of coalition. You need to decide how to handle that.”</p><p>He sent a pointed glare to Keith’s fourth finger and the ring that lay there. Taking off the ring seemed like a monumental task that Keith couldn’t bring himself to complete. He could sever his connection with Shiro and release him from their visceral bond, but moving on seemed unbearable.</p><p>The bond – Shiro – had become a part of his very being, and Keith didn’t know how to go on without him.</p><p>He certainly didn’t know how to ask Shiro to pretend to be with him still, especially since he was the one who severed the bond.</p>
<hr/><p>Krolia requested Keith return to Olkarion a phoeb after the severing. (When had he begun to count time as such?) His chest ached when Shiro wasn’t there to greet him, but he hadn’t requested Shiro meet him. In fact, he hadn’t informed Shiro he was coming to Olkarion, and he still had to figure out what he’d say to Shiro when he saw him again.</p><p>Would Shiro apologize to him? Should he apologize to Shiro? Should he ask Shiro to still wear his ring? Did Shiro take it off? What did Terrans do with their rings after they unbonded? Would the coalition notice and open the door to Keith bonding with Lotor?</p><p>Keith made it to the Marmoran diplomatic quarters without incident, and Krolia welcomed him by cradling his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s good to see you, kit. Come. I need your expertise.”</p><p>She didn’t really, Keith learned a few vargas later. He sat quietly in the Marmoran delegation of the coalition chambers and observed Honerva’s hearing before the general council. The ordeal was taxing.</p><p>Branko and other former prisoners presented their case. The prosecutor offered evidence of the genetic experiments, including the details of Shiro’s transformation, though Shiro himself didn’t take the stand. Lotor, too, remained absent, but Keith understood the prince not wanting to watch as others accused his mother of atrocities. And considering Lotor helped to bring Honerva to justice, Keith wondered how much Lotor saw firsthand of his mother’s deeds.</p><p>Sitting in front of the council chambers, Honerva no longer looked like an untouchable empress she once was. Her purple hair lay in a limp tail down her back, like she hadn’t washed it since the hearing began. Her modest clothes were a loose-fitting teal shirt and black slacks, a comfortable outfit to wear on the long quintants listening to witness accounts.</p><p>Was it even Honerva? Back at the lab, Keith could feel the dark quintessence of her soul, hunting for them, ready to devour them. He had always been quintessence sensitive, thanks to some Altean heritage on his mother’s side, but here, now, he felt none of that dark power.</p><p>Keith sighed and felt eyes upon him. Shiro. Above him, sitting in the Paladins’ box. Keith wasn’t sure he was ready to see him yet, knew what he’d say – but when he turned and looked up, only Allura and Lance occupied the Paladins’ box. Lance glared daggers at Keith, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge, but Allura gave him a kind wave, kinder than he thought Shiro’s almost-sister would offer.</p><p>Lance waved a single finger, a gesture Keith didn’t understand, but Allura slammed her elbow swiftly into Lance’s gut.</p><p>Keith turned back to the proceedings, but his mind continued to wonder where Shiro was. Why hadn’t he testified? Why hadn’t he showed at all? The presence of the universe’s favorite son surely would bolster support for the coalition’s effort to remove Honerva from power.</p><p>During one of the hearing’s recesses, Ozar, the coalition’s main gossip, accosted him by the kava cart. “Are the rumors true, Blade Son? Tell me they aren’t.”</p><p>Keith channeled all his inner strength not to lash out. “What rumors, Ambassador?”</p><p>“That you and Paladin Shirogane are dissolving your bonding. His transfer back to the Galaxy Garrison seems to indicate such, and considering you are here and not with him – did you not wish to return to Earth? I thought you were born there.”</p><p>Keith decided not to ask how Ozar knew his life’s story, too worked up about the news. “Shiro went back to Earth?”</p><p>Ozar blinked. “Uh, yes? That’s what I heard. Did he not? I haven’t seen him at all during the hearings, and Madam President wished him good luck in her opening address to the coalition. Even Ambassador Iverson had said…”</p><p>Keith’s own heartbeat drowned out Ozar’s words. Shiro went back to Earth? That made no sense. Shiro wanted to explore the stars, see the universe, do good. Keith couldn’t imagine Shiro being happy on Earth – unless…</p><p>“Blade Kogane?” Ozar called, but Keith pivoted, eyes sweeping over the crowded hallway outside the coalition chambers. “Blade Kogane, are you even listening to –”</p><p>Keith found his target. “Ambassador West!”</p><p>The tall, gray-clad diplomat turned when Keith called, his curious eyes narrowing when he noticed Keith. To his credit, he excused himself from a ring of Balmeran diplomats to approach Keith with unabashed disdain in his countenance.</p><p>“You wished to speak to me, Blade Son,” Adam greeted, arms crossed and tone bitter.</p><p>Keith attempted to gather his bearings and only managed a meager, “You’re…here? And not back on Earth?”</p><p>“I was just assigned here in the last decaphoeb. Why would I return to Earth?”</p><p>“Because Blade Kogane believes Paladin Shirogane returned to Earth to be you, Ambassador West.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes snapped to glare at Ozar, and to his surprise, Adam’s did the same. If there was one thing Keith admired about Adam, it was his straightforward nature.</p><p>“Ambassador Ozar, it might do you well to stick to matters that concern you. Blade Kogane, perhaps we can talk somewhere more private.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>Keith led Adam through the crowded hallway, back into formal dining area, and onto the same balcony where Shiro comforted him during their first gala together.</p><p>Adam offered no pretense. “You are not a fool, Blade Kogane. You cannot believe Takashi went back to Earth to be with me.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what to think,” Keith admitted. “Takashi wouldn’t just return to Earth unless he had a reason to.”</p><p>“And you believe that reason is me.” Adam let out a long sigh. He glanced into a distance, looking out over the shimmering Olkarion skyline. “I won’t lie. At one time, I wanted Takashi to stay on Earth. I even asked him to. His clock was shorter than ours, and – well, I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together.”</p><p>Keith’s heart fluttered. “And he wanted to spend it in space.”</p><p>Adam’s eyes looked down at his boots and then directly into Keith’s eyes. Raw emotion slid through his gaze, longing, regret, and love mixing into one. But Keith didn’t see passion. Instead, a melancholic adoration filled Adam’s expression.</p><p>“He wasn’t willing to give me the rest of his life, Blade Kogane, but he gave it to you. Perhaps you need to stop asking why Takashi went back to Earth and instead ask, ‘Why didn’t he stay here?’”</p><p>Keith’s arms remained locked over his chest. “I, uh, I didn’t know he was sick. Before. He didn’t tell –”</p><p>Adam put up a hand. “That wasn’t an invitation. I don’t need to know what happened between you.”</p><p>“When did you find out?” Keith asked in earnest. “Did he tell you?”</p><p>“Blade Kogane, this is highly unprofessional. I don’t feel comfortable discussing—”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Keith pressed. “We were bonded. He saved my mom and Kolivan. I met his grandfather. Why wouldn’t he trust me with this?”</p><p>“Stop thinking about yourself,” Adam replied. “It wasn’t about you. Perhaps Takashi wasn’t ready to share his disease with you. Maybe he didn’t want to share it because then he would have to acknowledge you wouldn’t be together forever, and maybe you could live with that. But perhaps he wasn’t ready to lose you.”</p><p>Keith’s gut twisted. That couldn’t have been it…could it?</p><p>“I gave him back the rest of his life,” he said, though he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t need to explain himself.</p><p>“Did he ever ask for it?” When Keith’s mouth dropped open, Adam added hastily, palms up, “Look. I’m not an expert on relationships, and Takashi and I weren’t the poster couple for them. But I think you need to speak with him rather than me. I’m the last person Takashi would want speaking for him.”</p><p>Keith’s hands slapped his thighs. “But he’s not here.”</p><p>“And whose fault is that, Blade Kogane?”</p><p>It wasn’t an accusation but a simple question. Adam excused himself when Madam President called the coalition back into session, but Keith chose to stay on the balcony for a bit longer.</p><p>The darkened Olkari night gave little consolation, and the ring hanging around his neck burned Keith’s skin. He still couldn’t resolve why Shiro would choose to spend the rest of his life with him, only to head back to Earth the moment they broke up. Was it really too painful to see Keith without being with him, or did Shiro decide he wasn’t worth it after all?</p>
<hr/><p>The hearings lasted almost two complete phoebs, and at the end, Madam President and the Galactic Coalition decided to charge Honerva with crimes against the universal population. That required her to be removed from power, and as per Galran tradition, her heir, Lotor, would ascend to the throne.</p><p>That night, an encrypted message came to Keith’s gauntlet from an unknown sender.</p><p>
  <em>Good evening, Red Lion. Your presence is requested atop the Olkarion Memorial Tower in one varga. Please be prompt. Share with no one.</em>
</p><p>Cryptic, but Keith had received worse during his years with the Blade. He grabbed a bite to eat, messaged his mother and Kolivan that he would miss dinner, and then headed to the top of the tower. At night, under a canopy of starlight, Keith couldn’t help but remember the romantic evening he shared with Shiro there.</p><p>If he closed his eyes, Keith could remember how animated Shiro was talking about his past and family, about the stars, about his life in the coalition. An unbearable ache settled in his chest. He missed Shiro with every fiber of his being. How could get through the next tick, let alone eternity, without the other half of his soul?</p><p>Shuffling sounded at the opening of the observatory deck, and Lance stepped into the starlight with narrowed eyes and hands upon his hips. He appeared in clothes that reminded Keith of a space pirate – a flowing coral and blue vest over a blue undershirt, tight orange trousers, and a golden medallion resting upon his chest. The blue bayard completed his ensemble, strapped to his right hip.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t the heartbreaker. You had one job to do. One job! And you couldn’t do it.”</p><p>“Do what?” Pidge asked, a step behind. She shared a quick, surprised look with Hunk.</p><p>They both wore different attire than their paladin armor. Pidge donned the traditional garb of a science officer of Olkarion with a black suit, green tunic, and a thick golden belt. A white collar stretched beyond her shoulders.</p><p>A long-sleeved shirt ran to thick, black gauntlets on Hunk’s wrists. It billowed out from his belt and led to black trousers and heavy combat boots. The colors designated him a warrior of high honor on Balmaran, an esteem held by only a precious few.</p><p>“I didn’t break Shiro’s heart.” Keith rolled his eyes and huffed. “He didn’t tell me about his disease, so how was I supposed to – ”</p><p>“What disease? Shiro’s sick?” Concern immediately replaced the anger in Lance’s voice. He took three steps forward to get in Keith’s face. “What’s wrong with him? Is he okay? Does he need our help? And you knew about it and <em>abandoned</em> him?”</p><p>Keith’s gaze shifted from Lance to Pidge to Hunk and back to Lance. The genuine concern and worry upon their faces proved it. Shiro never told them. Had he told any of the Paladins? How could he not even tell those with whom he shared the field of battle?</p><p>“Hey, guys, lay off him,” Shiro called as he entered the deck, flanked by Lotor and Allura. “Keith didn’t do anything wrong. It was my fault we broke up.”</p><p>Lance pivoted on his heel and rushed to Shiro, pushing up on his toes to get in Shiro’s face like he’d done with Keith only moments before. “You’re sick? Are you okay? What’s wrong with you? How could you not tell us?”</p><p>Shiro put his new hand flat on Lance’s face and pushed him back. “I’m fine. Really. Got a clean bill of health from the coalition and garrison medics as well as Lotor. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Hunk asked, palms up and lifting, a slight hint of anger in his voice. “We’re your friends, Shiro. We’re supposed to help each other.”</p><p>“It didn’t concern you.” Shiro pinched his nose and winced. “It didn’t concern the mission, either.”</p><p>Pidge snorted and raised a hand. “I call bullshit.”</p><p>Keith silently agreed, leaning against the deck’s railing. Perhaps he was wrong to tell Shiro’s secret to the Paladins, but how was he supposed to know Shiro never told them either?</p><p>Shiro comforted the Paladins and assured them he was really fine – no lingering effects or damage – as Allura and Lotor came to greet him. Both were dressed casually as well. Allura appeared like a science officer ready for a mission with her long, white hair wrapped in a tight bun. Her white jumpsuit with pink accents cradled her bosom and shoulders, and her sturdy belt held her bayard along with other exploratory tools.</p><p>Lotor appeared the most changed of them. In a long, black jacket with accents of orange and royal blue, he no longer wore the colors of the Royal House of Sincline. Even his hair, pulled back in a tight braid, was a Marmoran style rather than a traditional Galran’s.</p><p>Dark circlets cast shadows under Lotor’s eyes, and Keith wondered how much sleep the prince had gotten during his mother’s trial. Come to think of it – Keith hadn’t seen Lotor during the hearing or trial. Lotor was emperor pro tem, but where had he been, if not at his mother’s side?</p><p>Keith knew Shiro was stationed on Earth, and his uniform proved that cruel fact. He returned the gray and orange uniform of a Galaxy Garrison officer, though he wore the jacket open and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The uniform’s black cap was, Keith admitted, a welcome addition, but Shiro’s hair shocked him. It was completely white.</p><p>Lotor cleared he throat to gain the team’s attention and then folded his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming. I wanted to honor our channels of communication and inform you of developments first, as per the Lion Pact agreement. As of the next phoeb, the Galra Empire will be no more.”</p><p>“What!” Lance squawked first, even before Keith could take his next breath.</p><p>Lotor nodded once. “Yes. An empire has no place in a coalition of planets. We have long conquered, oppressed, and demoralized people in my family’s pursuit of power. No longer. My mother’s crimes against the Galran people and all of the universe’s people are too great to ignore, too great to ever allow again. That is why I have been working with the Marmoran leadership – Krolia and Kolivan – as well as other empire advisers to find a realistic solution. We have determined independence is the best route to continued peace and freedom for all by dividing the power and giving it to the people.</p><p>“Daibaazal will become one independent planet,” Lotor continued with only a momentary pause. “I will become the Prime Leader, pro tem, until such a time or a set-date of one decaphoeb from the empire’s dissolution. Daibaazal will elect its leader and its delegates to the coalition – if it deems to become a member planet once more.”</p><p>Keith’s mind raced. The Galra Empire would be no more, and the Moons of Marmora would become its own coalition member. He never thought he’d see the quintant.</p><p>“Impossible,” Pidge whispered.</p><p>“No, incredible,” Hunk replied. “You’re willing to give up all that power?”</p><p>Lotor lifted his chin, and if Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say the one-time prince was offended. “My father demanded power. My mother abused it. I refuse to make their mistakes. I seek peace – true peace, not just a reprieve from war and bloodshed.” Lotor reached for Allura, cradling her hand into his own, before looking at Shiro. “I will seek a peace treaty with the Gamarans to welcome them into the Galactic Coalition. Our people have been at war for far too long, and I will not have blood on my hands for our parents’ mistakes.</p><p>“As you are the next generation of leaders, I hope I can count on your support during the transition period.”</p><p>The silent that greeted him was shocked but charged, hope growing in their gazes.</p><p>Shiro crossed his arms and grinned at Lotor. “Leaders? I think you’re mistaking me for my grandfather.”</p><p>Lotor laughed, a light, airy sound of joy that Keith never heard from the prince before. “You certainly have the same hair color.”</p><p>Allura freed one of her hands to punch Lotor in the shoulder. “As do we. Do not poke fun at Takashi for something he cannot change.”</p><p>Shiro jerked a shoulder and leaned over as if whispering to Keith. “And suddenly, we’re all teens again, and Allura is keeping us in line.”</p><p>“You say that as if Allura wasn’t the one who led us into trouble,” Lotor snorted.</p><p>Keith could only imagine what misadventures the three prodigies had as teens, and the easy comfort in which they bantered and enjoyed each other’s company soothed Keith’s soul. Shiro had people who loved him, who cared for him, who were there for him when Keith couldn’t be, and a part of him wished he could have grown up with them. To have had siblings upon whom he could always rely would have been a gift.</p><p>Cold swept through Keith, sending shivers through his being. He missed Shiro and his sturdy presence ever more so, and a deep longing settled in his bones.</p><p>“I also have an announcement to make,” Allura interrupted Keith’s thoughts. “As you know, Altea’s monarch is elected for lifelong leadership and delegates receive lifelong appointments to the coalition. Effectively immediately, we will begin elections for our planet’s leader every six decaphoebs and our delegates to the coalition every two.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not giving up my throne!” Lance threw up his hands. “My parents worked hard for our sovereignty, and I – ”</p><p>“—live on a planet with five thousand people, all related to you in some way,” Pidge replied. “Pipe down.”</p><p>“Hey, a prince is a prince!”</p><p>“Isn’t everyone on your planet called a prince or princess?” Lotor asked, tone amused.</p><p>As the meeting splintered into different fractions, Keith’s hand reached for Shiro’s fringe but stopped short of touching the white strands. “You dyed your hair?”</p><p>“It went completely white after you and Lotor freed me from Honerva’s lab.” Shiro shrugged, rigid and awkward. “I dyed it all black at first, but then I just – didn’t.”</p><p>Keith surveyed it for a moment, head tilted to give Shiro a proper once-over. “I like it.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It looks like the starlight. You don’t blend into the night anymore.”</p><p>“I guess that’s a good thing.” The corner of Shiro’s lips twisted. “How have you been? Recovered all right?”</p><p>Recovered? Shiro knew about the side effects of severing a bond? “Uh…fine. All healed.”</p><p>Shiro’s face pinched with concern before he gave a tight-lipped nod. “Good. Good. I was worried after what Krolia – anyway, I’m glad you’re all right.”</p><p>“You – You spoke to my mom?”</p><p>A thoughtful noise ticked in the back of Shiro’s throat. “Of course. I wanted to make sure you were all right after we…parted.” Shiro settled next to Keith, leaning back against the railing. “You must be excited. You no longer have to sit next to Lotor on the coalition floor.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” Keith sucked in a quick inhale and pressed his lips in a thin line. “It also means the article of bonding will become void. We can dissolve our bonding without the approval of the coalition.”</p><p>“Right, right.” Shiro held his breath, and Keith glanced over at him before he spoke again. “I…I guess you’ll want to do that.”</p><p>No, Keith didn’t, not really, but he didn’t have the right to the rest of Shiro’s life. “I heard from Ozar that you went back to Earth. I can’t believe you resigned from the Paladins.”</p><p>“<em>Ozar</em> told you I went back to Earth?” Shiro said, exasperated. “No cosmic dust gathers under his feet, does it?”</p><p>“Why would you go back there? You hate it on Earth.”</p><p>“I don’t hate Earth,” Shiro rebuked. “It’s just not where I wanted to spend the rest of my life.”</p><p>“So you find out you’ll live another sixty years and decided to head back?”</p><p>Shiro offered a helpless shrug. “No, not really, but I figured some time away from Olkarion might do me well. Ambassador Iverson offered me a position in a future project near the Faraway Systems, close to my grandfather. Allura agreed it was a good opportunity, so…I went.”</p><p>Keith shook his head. “I can’t believe – don’t you want to figure out what to do with your life?”</p><p>“Do you know what you want to do with your life?” Shiro asked, voice warm and gentle, as he studied Keith with open wonderment. “Do you want to be a Blade forever?”</p><p>Keith looked down at his senior Blade uniform, eyes focused on the small bump under his jacket over his chest. “I – I don’t know. I never really thought of it.”</p><p>“Maybe you should,” Shiro said, voice soft. His searching gaze shifted upward, toward the starlit heavens above. “You only get however many decaphoebs, Keith. Take some time to decide what you want to do and then do it. If it’s being a Blade, then great. But maybe that’s only part of your life. Maybe you want to be an artist or study at the Galaxy Garrison like your father or work special ops like your mom.”</p><p>Keith missed huddling in the corners of the Blade cruiser and sketching his Blade brothers and sisters, or sitting next to his father on a transport and recreating the colors of a passing planets. He also thrived during missions with Blade, and he was good at helping people. He didn’t necessarily want to give that up.</p><p>Shiro drifted closer until his shoulder was almost touching Keith’s. “Being a part of the Paladins gave me purpose and camaraderie. It helped me decide where I wanted to be and who I wanted to be. I think it might be good for you, too.”</p><p>Lance jammed himself between Allura and Lotor, and lifted his gauntlet to take a selfie.</p><p>“What about you?” Keith demanded as his hands began to sweat, clenched in tight fists. “Do you know how you want to spend the rest of your life?”</p><p>Shiro opened his mouth and then aborted whatever he was going to say. He tried again, starlight shimmering in his dark eyes. “After the doctors gave me their assessment, there was always something more I wanted to do. Go space surfing. See the molten lava flows of the Wazanture’s Cliffs. Find my bondmate.” He tossed Keith a genuine, disarming smile. “I told you back on Daibaazal I was happy. I wasn’t lying, Keith.”</p><p>Keith’s heart fractured then, splintered into a million pieces at his feet. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded.</p><p>Shiro’s eyes blew wide, and he stood there, resplendent but shocked, his mouth slightly open. When he looked away, his hands shook in frustrated fists. “I…didn’t want to. There’s nothing more to do it. I wanted to be with you, so I was. It didn’t matter if it was for six decaphoebs or sixty.”</p><p>Keith looked down at Shiro’s hand and saw the cut-off gloves covering his knuckles. “You should have trusted me with it. You should have confided in me.”</p><p>“Like you trusted me?” Shiro asked, stepping closer. The proximity sent Keith’s soul reaching for Shiro’s, even though he could find it. “You knew our bond formed, and then you attempted to hide it. Before I was held by Honerva, you would have severed our bonding the moment the grievance came through and never given me the chance the stop you.”</p><p>“I <em>told</em> you about the bond. Back on your grandfather’s planet.”</p><p>“I asked you about it. You never asked me.”</p><p>Keith threw up his hands. “You told me you had muscle problems, not a degenerative disease. You decided not to trust me with it.”</p><p>“I lived a lifetime with it,” Shiro admitted in a cool whisper, “and I was free. To not have un-load it upon someone else, to not have to burden you with it – ”</p><p>“It’s not a burden if it’s you,” Keith insisted. “It’s what bondmates do, and I thought that was what we were.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you fight for us? Why did you just server our bond the moment you found out about my disease?”</p><p>“Because I had to <em>find out,”</em> Keith said. “You didn’t tell me.”</p><p>Shiro leaned back against the railing, hands gripped tightly into fists. Then he sighed, and they unraveled. “I’m sorry, Keith. For what it’s worth. I didn’t mean to hurt you, and after all you did for me –”</p><p>“After all <em>I</em> did?” Keith’s eyes stung as he looked away. “You were the one who made sacrifices – ”</p><p>“Why do you discount yourself so much?” Shiro scowled. “You saved my life that day in Honerva’s lab. You welcomed me into your home, your life. You…held up your end of the agreement until you didn’t.”</p><p>Keith blinked, mouth agape. “Agreement? What agreement?”</p><p>“We had a deal, and you broke it,” Shiro murmured, urgent and accusing. “I was to prevent your bonding with Lotor, and you were to keep me sane. I held up my end. I would have appreciated it if you would have held up yours.”</p><p>“Really?” Keith let out a humorless laugh. “Me acting as your bondmate was keeping you sane?”</p><p>“Why do you say it like that?” Shiro demanded, brow furrowing, eyes fierce and lovely. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you? That I want to be with you? Why can’t you see that?”</p><p>“Because you gave up your life when you chose to bond with me.”</p><p>Shiro turned away, flinching as if struck a physical blow, and then swung back. “I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but do you think so little of me, Keith? You truly believe I would be willing to sacrifice the rest of my life for someone I didn’t love? Or…do you really think I didn’t love you?”</p><p>Keith faltered. <em>“Takashi…”</em></p><p>Shiro’s eyes grew fierce then, voice flattening. “Maybe you were right. If you feel that way, then maybe it’s better that we’re not together.” He let out a wet, shivering sigh, as his metal hand swiped down his face. It left a cold, detached countenance. “It was good to see you, Keith. Think about what I said, all right?”</p><p>When Shiro turned away this time, he didn’t turn back. He left after a brief embrace with all the Paladins and disappeared from Keith’s life once more.</p><p>Keith left the paladin gathering soon after. Lotor and Allura wished him well and welcomed him to join them on Feyiv the following phoeb.</p><p>He returned to the Marmoran chambers, then showered. When he reclined onto his cold bed, his hand absently petted Kosmo’s long mane. He followed Shiro’s advice and thought about what he said. As if moving on auto-pilot, he reached inside his desk draw, pulled about his tablet, and gripped its pen.</p><p>He drew for the first time in decaphoebs. All sketches were of Takashi.</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last angst before next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Seven decaphoebs ago</em>
</p><p>Keith was grateful for the mask when attending coalition functions with his mother and stepfather. Though it created some security concerns around the coalition members, he liked being able to hide behind it as Krolia and Kolivan introduced him as the “Blade Son.”</p><p>The other ambassadors spared him curious glances, then asked to speak with one or both of his parents away from him. Krolia kissed him on the top of the head and urged him to seek out Prince Lotor. Nothing against the prince – but Keith would rather head back to Marmoran diplomatic quarters. He’d wait for the dinner to be served, though.</p><p>He walked out onto the balcony, which overlooked Olkarion’s skyline. With scrubs and large, golden curtains that separated the area from the rest of the gala, Keith enjoyed the solace and usually was the only one on the balcony – other than the occasion couple that wandered behind the scrubs for some privacy.</p><p>Keith was all set to wait in his usual seat, in the corner, where he could watch the passer-goers below, when he noticed someone already in it.</p><p>The Terran seemed a bit older than Keith, dressed in a leather jacket with stripes down its sleeves and a Galaxy Garrison insignia upon each shoulder. In a tight pair of jeans and a white undershirt, he seemed out of place in the gala’s formal environment.</p><p>With his dark black hair and quiet disposition, the teen easily blended into the shadows of the night, but then he turned. The city lights glimmered in the teen’s glistening, brilliant gray eyes and the tears upon his cheeks.</p><p>For a moment, Keith stood mesmerized in the teen’s gaze. He was beautiful, enchanting, disarmingly so, and Keith wished he still had his sketchbook. He wanted to draw the teen in all his magnificence and keep the portrait for eternity.</p><p>Before Keith could commit the handsome face to memory, the teen whirled away and scrubbed his cheeks with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Uh, sorry. I didn’t think I would run into anyone here.”</p><p><em>Say something. Anything!</em> “It’s okay. I don’t mind sharing this spot…if you don’t mind.”</p><p>The teen let out a wet, humorless laugh. “If you want but I doubt I’ll be great company.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I usually just sit here in silence anyway.”</p><p>Keith settled on the ground with his back against the balcony railing and started to read through the latest mission reports his mother downloaded onto his gauntlet. Reading these would teach him mission tactics, Krolia had said.</p><p>He was midway through the first report about a group of warlords battling the coalition forces in the Jeevo Star System when the teen sniffled. Keith reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small pack of tissues.</p><p>The teen blinked; Keith smiled.</p><p>“Standard issue. The mask – it can smell kinda funky if you sneeze all over it.”</p><p>The teen reached for the pack. “Thanks. I – I didn’t plan ahead.”</p><p>“Can I…” Keith swallowed and mustered all the courage he could. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>The teen sighed and collapsed back in his seat. “It’s nothing, really. I just – I was supposed to meet my grandfather here. I’m off for the summer, and he promised he would take leave this decaphoeb.”</p><p>Keith recalled that summer on Earth meant a break from classes. “And he didn’t show?”</p><p>The teen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“He’s not showing,” Keith amended. “For the whole summer?”</p><p>“He’s important. I get it.” Shiro threw up his hand. “But my whole life, I’ve been shuffled from one place to another. Earth, Daibaazal, Altea, Olkarion. Back to Daibaazal, then back to Altea – Is it so wrong I want a decaphoeb with my grandfather?”</p><p>“The universe gets him all the time.”</p><p>“Yes, exactly! Why can’t I have him for a bit?”</p><p>“My mom’s the same way.” Keith rocked forward and crossed his legs underneath him. “She’s always flying somewhere new, but now I get to go with her.”</p><p>The teen snorted. “The garrison won’t let me serve on my grandfather’s ship. At least, not until I graduate.”</p><p>“Yeah, the Galaxy Garrison is for space explorers, right?” When the teen nodded, Keith continued, “The Blades are more family-oriented. So even if I’m not going on a mission, I can still accompany my mom and stepfather.”</p><p>“That’s nice. I only see my grandfather – well, that doesn’t matter.” The teen put out his hand, thumb up and palm open in a warrior’s greeting. “Takashi Shirogane.”</p><p>Keith gripped Shiro’s elbow as Shiro held his. “Take-shee? Taka-shi?”</p><p>“Takashi,” the teen repeated. “You can call me Taka.”</p><p>“Call me Keith.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Keith. Wish it were under different circumstances.”</p><p>Keith jerked a shoulder. “If your grandfather isn’t coming, does that mean – ”</p><p>“I’m to meet up with King Alfor and Queen Melenor in the morning, but some of the guards let me in here to get dinner.”</p><p>“Cool. So you’re free tonight?”</p><p>Taka tilted his head. “…yeah. I guess so. Why?”</p><p>Keith wished Taka could see his face, so he could see the wicked smile that crossed it. So he dissolved his mask and pushed back his hood, revealing his facial markings and lavender skin. His lengthening indigo and black hair wasn’t long enough for a braid yet and dusted the back of his neck. His long bangs curled about his flushed cheeks.</p><p>Shiro’s eyes widened considerably. He inhaled a sharp breath and leaned toward Keith as he said, “Let’s have some summer fun.”</p><p>“This is highly irregular of him,” Krolia said to the security officer less than two vargas later. “I assure you that this matter will not go unpunished.”</p><p>She cast a dark look Keith’s way, but he shivered from the cool air hitting his wet skin, rather than her fury. Shiro had thrown his jacket over Keith’s shoulders after the officer caught them swimming in Madam President’s pool, but Keith had yet to pull on his slacks and boots.</p><p>Taka was in similar disarray, dressed only in his briefs and clutching the rest of his clothes to his chest. As Krolia approached, hard eyes raking over Shiro in a disapproving glower, he gulped and bowed his head slightly.</p><p>“Blade Leader.”</p><p>“Cadet Shirogane, Keith, I assume you had a good reason for breaking into Madam President’s home and going for an evening dip.”</p><p>Taka cast Keith a nervous, side-eye gaze and replied, “Uh, summer fun?”</p><p>Krolia crossed her arms with a glare that could cut glass. Keith’s insides flashed cold and twisted violently.</p><p>Taka ducked his head and averted his eyes. “I’m sorry, ma’am. It was my fault. I should have – ”</p><p>“I was with King Alfor when I received the call from Madam President’s detail,” Krolia spat without preamble. “You are to report to him immediately.”</p><p>Taka winced. “Yes. Of course. Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>“Your grandfather will not be informed,” and Taka’s head shot up, hope brightening the once-despaired expression. Krolia’s voice softened as did her gaze, and it reminded Keith of when she found him at the group home after his father died.</p><p>Her hand reached out to cradle Taka’s elbow; she leaned close to whisper, “We all make mistakes, even adults, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t loved. It doesn’t mean there aren’t others who welcome your company. Take heart, kit. And the next time you decide to indulge in some harmless fun – don’t get caught.” She straightened her back and once more hardened her glare. “Now, you have two ticks to say your good-byes. We need to get back to the gala, Keith. And put back on your mask.”</p><p>As Krolia walked away to engage the security guards once more, Keith watched Taka deflate like a day-old balloon, and he quickly pulled on his pants and threw his shirt over his head. When he turned back toward Keith, the shifting water of the pool cast a glistening blue glow across his face and shimmered in his smiling eyes. Keith really wished he had his sketchbook and about fifteen minutes.</p><p>“I, uh, I had a good time tonight,” Taka muttered. “Thanks for giving me a summer.”</p><p>Keith’s stomach flipped, and he tried to focus on anything but the way Taka’s tongue swept across his bottom lip. “It’s a good thing Krolia doesn’t know about the layzova tarts.”</p><p>Taka shrugged with a smug smile. “Empress Honerva can always get more. And security will find those hoverboards later.”</p><p>“I still won that race.”</p><p>“You wish.” Taka snorted, then looked nervous, rubbing the back of his wet hair. “Uh, maybe we can meet up at one of these again? Or some other time?”</p><p>The air about Keith crackled with energy. “Yeah. I’d like that.”</p><p>When Taka once more opened his arm to Keith, Keith gripped Taka’s elbow, and he gasped at the sudden spark that ignited in his chest. It warmed his very being and then settled in his soul. Taka’s smile grew more affectionate, more intense, and then he dipped down to press a chaste kiss to Keith’s cheek.</p><p>Then he pulled away, leaving Keith sputtering and flailing. He started backwards, winked, and left.</p><p>Keith slipped his arms into the jacket sleeves and smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Now</em>
</p><p>The Kral Zera drew lifeforms from every sector of the Galra Empire. From Naxzela to Crydor, Krell to Thayserix, people gathered at the massive stone stairs leading up the magenta bonfire lit at the sacred alter on Feyiv.</p><p>Once the rock arena reached maximum capacity, Lotor ordered the empire’s remaining battleships brought in to hold more observers. He wanted any and all who desired to see the flame of the last empress extinguished, witness the final moments of the empire and the start of a better universe.</p><p>Keith attended as one of the senior members of the Blade of Marmora, while Regis and Antok remained at the headquarters in case a volatile Galran commander wanted to attack during the event.</p><p>And it was an event. An intense energy electrified the crowd, spreading in hushed, expectant tones. Keith struggled to shake the creeping agitation that left a bone-deep ache in his very being. For not the first time, he wished Shiro accompanied him. The Black Paladin was a paragon of calmness, and he always came prepared with words of wisdom and terrible, well-timed jokes that never failed to lighten the mood.</p><p>Allura attended but not as the leader of the Paladins of Voltron. Instead, she wore a golden circlet with a green-blue crystal and a long blue and white dress that designated her the Princess of Altea. She stood to the side of the alter with Lotor, chin raised and eyes clear. Keith immediately blew out a sigh he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Allura exuded that tranquility he craved with a confidence that allowed him to enjoy the new-found independence of his people.</p><p>He still missed Shiro, especially when he watched Allura’s hand slip into Lotor’s and squeeze.</p><p>Shiro’s words from their first date replayed in his mind.</p><p><em>I know for a fact he wasn’t looking to bond with </em>you less than a decaphoeb ago, and the union would have been one Zarkon approved of.</p><p>Lotor wanted to bond – or had bonded? - with Allura, which would have created a dynasty across their respective regions. The heir to the universe’s largest empire forming a soul bond with the most technologically advanced planet? They could have ruled the universe together, and instead, Keith witnessed as they destroyed their chances here and now.</p><p>Lotor addressed his people one last time, embracing their respective cultures. A Marmoran braid, the long cloak of the Puigians, the orange and blues of the Balmarans, and the heavy britches and boots of the Arusians – he would lead his people, even if they were no longer his subjects.</p><p>Lotor began by apologizing for his parents’ and ancestors’ actions. He understood words meant nothing, and even his actions today would not undo the generations of pain his family inflicted. However, he vowed to spend the rest of his life working toward a better tomorrow, and he would do whatever he could to help those the empire had wronged.</p><p>The archivist – an elderly gentleman who had run the empire’s archives for almost a hundred decaphoebs – turned off the gas to the alter and extinguished the flame.</p><p>The empire was no more.</p><p>Someone would rise. A vacuum in power so great as the largest empire’s collapse wouldn’t cultivate peace but rather civil war, but the coalition was quick to act. Already, negotiations were under way to strengthen trade partners, welcome new planets and systems into the coalition, and to seek out those who would strike against the new consolidated governments.</p><p>It wouldn’t be easy, but Keith was ready to help the weaker planets – and the Moons of Marmora – secure their freedom.</p><p>When Krolia and Kolivan left Keith to speak with their new trade partners, Keith headed back to their cruiser. He blinked when he found Lotor waiting, and the one-time prince offered his arm in a warrior’s greeting.</p><p>“Blade Son, I appreciated your presence here this quintaint. I’m eager to welcome the Moons of Marmora to the universal stage.”</p><p>“I – yes. My mom and Kolivan, they’re, uh, looking forward to – ” <em>Quiznak.</em> There was no way to hide his shock. “You and Allura are a couple? <em>Seriously?”</em></p><p>Lotor blinked, eyebrows raising. “...yes? I suppose that was obvious during the ceremony. At least, I made no attempt to hide Allura and my relationship.”</p><p>Fury burned in Keith’s chest and shook his hands. “You threatened to bond with me. You petitioned the coalition. Shiro proposed to me to stop you from seizing Marmora’s power for yourself, and you were with Alllura the whole time!”</p><p>“Why, yes.” The mischievous sparkle in Lotor’s eyes matched his smug grin. “Takashi is quite chivalrous, is he not? A true gentleman – Pick up that jaw, Kogane. It is unbecoming.”</p><p>Keith’s mouth clicked shut, but his mind struggled to find purchase on a single thought other than – “What is wrong with you?”</p><p>Lotor frowned. “My sincerest apologies for the deception. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. You are a valued ally, and I’ve come to rely upon your judgement and expertise in the field.</p><p>“But Takashi lusted for you,” he added with a helpless shrug. “It was obvious in his longing and insufferable stares after you would walk by. You, of course, were oblivious. I needed to find a way to urge Shiro to act upon his carnal desires, and he is nothing if not the sacrificial hero. So Allura and I conceived the ruse.”</p><p>“Allura was in on this, too!”</p><p>“Would you please keep your voice down?” Lotor hissed, glancing behind him with a weary gaze. “We do not need the entire coalition hearing this. Yes, Allura conceived it. I made the proper…advances, if you will. Shiro responded as we believed he would. Almost all went to plan.”</p><p>“This is insane.” Keith muttered as he slapped a hand over his eyes. “You cannot manipulate people’s lives like this. You can’t force them into decisions they don’t want.”</p><p>“Did you not want him, Kogane?” Lotor asked, surprise lightening his voice. “Did Takashi not want you? Did you two not form a strong soul bond when you were together?”</p><p>Keith’s nose wrinkled. Lotor huffed.</p><p>“Indignance is not a good look for you.”</p><p>Keith’s lips pulled back in a growl. “ ‘Almost’ all went to plan? What didn’t?”</p><p>Lotor exhaled through his teeth. “Takashi kept running off, putting himself in dangerous situations. He seems to have infinite patience with others and none with himself. I wanted – Allura and I had <em>hoped</em> you would slow him down or at least accompany him on his reckless missions.” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “I guess I was wrong after all, as much as that pains me to admit. I put too much faith in you, Kogane.”</p><p>Lotor’s smirk indicated his teasing remark, but Keith was not amused. “I did what was right. I gave him back the rest of his life.”</p><p>Lotor threw up his hands in frustration. “Did he ask for it? Ever? Did he bring up the grievance to you even once?”</p><p>Keith thought for a long moment. “No, but you said he’d sacrifice himself. I couldn’t let him do that. He needs to figure out what he wants out life.”</p><p>“How do you know he hasn’t?”</p><p>Keith motioned with one hand out into the galactic heavens above. “How will he know he hasn’t unless he’s given a choice?”</p><p>Loud heels clapped against the ground, and Keith glanced over his shoulder to see Allura approach. She held her hands out to greet him and wore a reserved smile that grew kinder with every tick.</p><p>“Hello, Keith. It is so good to see you. I trust you are still recovering from your bond-severing.”</p><p>Keith wanted to appear disaffected, but it was exhausting. And with Allura and Lotor, he didn’t need to. “It’s…been an adjustment.”</p><p>“It is a traumatic event, I’m told. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.”</p><p>Lotor leaned close to her and whispered, “Do you believe that is wise? Takashi –”</p><p>Allura gave him a swift elbow to the gut. “Takashi is not our only friend in need. And you literally just promised support to anyone in the universe who desired it.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean Kogane specifically.”</p><p>“You did not <em>not</em> mean Keith specifically.”</p><p>“Technicality, my –”</p><p>“You realize it’s all your fault that there was a bond to sever,” Keith interjected, fingers pinching his nose.</p><p>Allura and Lotor swung toward him and then stared at each other.</p><p>“‘Fault’ has quite the negative connotation,” Allura said slowly. “I believe we appreciate ‘reason.’”</p><p>“Tactic?” Lotor offered.</p><p><em>“Fault,”</em> Keith insisted. A headache pounded right behind his eyes. “You had no right to interfere with Takashi’s and my lives, and you should have respected our wishes.”</p><p>“But…Takashi’s gazes upon your backside were undeniably – ”</p><p>“I already explained our plight, my dearest,” Lotor interrupted. “Keith does not seem to grasp just how obsessed Takashi was with him.”</p><p>“My ass, you mean,” Keith snapped back.</p><p>Allura nodded, insistent. “Quite.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. He needed to get out of this conversation. “Look, my point is – there actually is something I was considering, and I could, perhaps, use your help.”</p><p>“Wonderful.” Allura clasped her hands before her. “How may we be of assistance?”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lance grumbled less than a phoeb later on the bridge of <em>The White Lion.</em> “You seriously invited Plait to join the Paladins?”</p><p>“Shiro’s absence places us at a disadvantage.” Gone was Allura’s soft demeanor from Feyiv and in its place stood the confident and decisive leader of the Paladins. “He was a skilled close-quarter combat fighter. We need someone who can defeat warriors during our more intense battles, and Keith has the required skills. On a personal note, he’s already one of us and is welcome and appreciated among our ranks.”</p><p>“For like, <em>a</em> mission,” Lance scoffed, “and that’s because he was Shiro’s bondmate.”</p><p>Pidge snorted from her console without turning around. “You know he joined for more than ten missions, right?”</p><p>Lance’s mouth dropped. “Seriously?”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a deep glower. “Look, if you don’t want me here, fine. I don’t need –”</p><p>“You are staying,” Allura asserted, her sharp voice leaving no room for debate. “Keith is a trusted ally and a valued friend, Lance. I understand your loyalty to Shiro. We all miss Shiro, but Keith is not replacing him. He is simply joining us as a full-time member and will remain with us once Shiro returns.”</p><p>Keith blinked, eyebrows raising. “Huh?”</p><p>“You are always the most welcoming of our new members, Lance,” Allura continued without missing a beat. “I would expect the same enthusiasm you welcomed Pidge and Hunk, you would also extend to Keith.”</p><p>Lance clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You’re manipulating me. I can tell.”</p><p>“Get in line,” Keith agreed.</p><p>“You, too?”</p><p>“Apparently, Lotor never wanted to seize power for himself.” The door to the briefing room opened, but Keith forged ahead. “He only proposed to me in front of the coalition, so Shiro would step in. Allura came up with the plan.”</p><p>“And we all appreciate that,” Hunk laughed as he entered the room and held out his arm to Keith. “Keith, welcome to the team. If you need anything, please let Pidge know.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“We all suffered Shiro’s longing stares. You should have seen him watching you from our perch in the coalition chambers. Every time we’d tell him to talk to you – ”</p><p>Allura’s voice sounded strangled. “Hunk, let’s not bore Keith with – ”</p><p>“ – he’d say, ‘I can’t do that to him’ and act like our job would kill him at any moment and leave you a widow.”</p><p>“Yeah – like we all weren’t in the same danger with every mission,” Lance snorted.</p><p>Keith’s eyes caught Allura’s, whose smile was thin and strained. Her shoulders gave the smallest of hitches before she added, “Shiro exaggerates in some instances but tries to be considerate in all matters, even to those with whom he has yet to create strong bonds.” She turned to the team. “Shall we begin the mission briefing?”</p><p>“Thank you, Princess.”</p><p>Allura’s smile was a gift, kind and tender and fond. “Please, Keith. There need not be any pretense between us. ‘Allura,’ please.”</p><p>He gave an aborted bow in acceptance.</p><p>With a light twinge upon her cheeks, Allura tapped the console to bring up a mostly green planet on the viewer screen. “Madam President has requested our presence on Senfama. She has received intel from our operatives in the system that there might be a new Zaiforge cannon in construction…”</p>
<hr/><p>As a full-fledged paladin, Keith learned something new about Shiro constantly. One movement, he found out Shiro wore glasses for reading – how had he missed that? – and he loved brownies but wasn’t a fan of chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>“I think it’s ‘cause he can’t bake them,” recounted Hunk. “He always burned them whenever he tried.”</p><p>Shiro also loved cats but had been unable to get one as a child since he moved so many times. He picked out the almonds in nut mixes but stole the cashews. He loved working on <em>The White Lion</em> and apparently helped to maintain it alongside the coalition mechanics. He was also a terrible singer and attempted to drag anyone and everyone out to karaoke at least once a phoeb.</p><p>Pidge grimaced as she told the story of Hunk’s birthday party last year. “It’s excruciating to watch and hear. I think my ears bled.” She perked up after a moment. “Lance has a video of it!”</p><p>Keith hoped to be fortunate enough to learn every part of Shiro’s soul and heart, and he started by getting close to the people who already lived there.</p><p>Allura gave Keith Shiro’s old bunk. Most of Shiro’s belongings remained, including some clothes, a set of sharpening tools – which Keith used on his Marmoran blade – and a bag of Terran treats. Keith ended up sleeping in Shiro’s “Disney Universe” shirt. It was so long the bottom helm touched his thighs, but it was undeniably comfy and smelled of vanilla and cedarwood.</p><p>He finished the candy and picked up new types at Hunk’s insistence. He helped Pidge run a few experiments. He sparred with Lance, and when the Blue Paladin allowed, he gave him tips at the helm.</p><p>With Allura, he traded stories and ideals. With Lotor – who joined the Paladins every other movement – he traded verbal strikes.</p><p>“Thank you for your input, Blade Son. You’ve made some excellent…points.”</p><p>A collective groan rumbled through the team.</p><p>“Do you need me to cut you down to size, Prime Leader, Pro tem?”</p><p>“No, your words are sharper than your –”</p><p>That was when Lance started to throw things at them.</p><p>And Keith drew. He filled his tablet with the places the Paladins saw, the people they met, and the friends he made. Allura’s hair was one of the most challenging subjects to recreate, but he loved the different styles she wore. They were on par with Lance’s expressions, Pidge’s research, and Hunk’s treats.</p><p>He started a new schedule – a phoeb on Olkarion with the Paladins, a phoeb helping the Moons of Marmora become a force in the coalition. He still stayed with his mom and Kolivan when they were stationed on Olkarion, but he enjoyed both of his worlds – the Blades and the Paladins. He found a new purpose, working toward a common good.</p><p>He was content. He would say happy, except he missed his mate. He drew Shiro from memory as well as he could. He checked on Shiro’s status with the Galaxy Garrison, sometimes used his access as a Paladin to read reports Shiro wrote. Some of his reports, especially the most recent ones, were marked at the highest classification. Only the coalition’s security council had the authority to read those.</p><p>What could Shiro possibly be doing that would have that high level of clearance? Wasn’t he working for the Galaxy Garrison now, not the coalition?</p><p>Keith stopped himself from messaging Shiro. They were no longer together, and Keith needed to accept that. He had to give Shiro time to find out who he was and what he wanted, and that meant not tempting him with Keith’s own needs, no matter how desperately he wanted to speak with his one-time mate.</p><p>Shiro didn’t reach out to him, either, and when the Paladins returned to Olkarion after a quick mission to nearby Crydor, raucous laughter greeted Keith as he entered the Moons of Marmora diplomatic quarters.</p><p>Krolia and Kolivan were entertaining, something they only did with their closest allies. As they sat around the living area of the quarters, his parents wore their causal clothes – Krolia in form-fitting pants and a sleeveless top and Kolivan in a loose-fitting tunic and dark slacks. Keith even spied a Kraydah red wine open on the coffee table – Shiro’s favorite wine – and a thoroughly relaxed Shiro reclining upon the couch. He, at least, was dressed in his uniform, though his jacket was folded over the back of the couch.</p><p>Keith’s growing smile aborted, and an invisible hand seized his heart as Throk shifted uncomfortably upon the couch.</p><p>“Keith.” His mother smiled as she stood and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m glad you’re here. Sit! Major Shirogane and Commander Throk were just debriefing us on their latest mission.”</p><p>“And you usually do that with a bottle of wine?” he jabbed, eyebrow furled. He knew he shouldn’t. He had no right to be jealous, and yet –</p><p>“It does make the tongue a little looser,” Throk remarked and stood, offering his arm in a warrior’s greeting. “It is good to see you, Blade Son. How fare the Paladins?”</p><p>Keith eyed Throk’s arm pointedly but eventually relented, accepting the greeting. At least Throk was also in uniform, a dark cloak with the red marking of a Daibaazal commander over his right breast.</p><p>“Fine. I, uh, I didn’t realize you and Shiro were working together.”</p><p>“Just a few missions,” Shiro said as he held his glass up for Kolivan to refill. “Throk’s unmatched diplomatic skills have been useful in our current negotiations.”</p><p>“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Throk said with a quick wink toward Shiro.</p><p>Shiro choked.</p><p>Keith’s heart throbbed; he turned his entire focus on Shiro. “What have you been working on? Your recent missions have a Level Alpha classification.”</p><p>Shiro nursed a sudden, tender smile. “You’ve been checking up on me?”</p><p>“Not even most of the Paladins’ missions have that level of security.”</p><p><em>“Keith,”</em> Krolia’s voice warned, and Keith rolled his eyes.</p><p>Only partners had the right to know Alpha level missions.</p><p>“It just doesn’t make sense. Shiro’s not a paladin, and his missions have gotten more dangerous? More critical to the coalition?”</p><p>“I’m still a paladin, Keith,” Shiro admitted. “I asked for a leave of absence.”</p><p>Throk reached down to rest a hand upon Shiro’s shoulder. “For only the moment. Perhaps once we finish this mission, you’ll want to join my unit on Daibaazal.”</p><p>“What mission? What could you possible – ” As Krolia opened her mouth, Keith shot back. “Shiro and I are still bonded in the eyes of the coalition. It’s my right to know.”</p><p>Throk’s eyes darted between Shiro and Keith. “You severed your soul bond? How was I not aware of this?”</p><p>Shiro dropped his half-drunken glass to the coffee table and stood, snatching his jacket. “I believe that’s our cue.” He urged Throk toward the door. “Krolia, Kolivan, thank you so much for dinner. It was good to catch up.” Shiro nodded toward Keith. “Keith, why don’t we talk in the morning? Maybe we can grab a layoza tart.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” he muttered as he watched Shiro leave the chambers and his life. Shiro’s hand upon Throk’s hip punctuated the sudden searing in his chest.</p><p>Keith’s shoulders crept upwards as Krolia’s perturbed gaze fell upon him. “I really don’t want to hear it,” he muttered and quit the room.</p><p>When he emerged from the shower a half a varga later, he wasn’t surprised to find his mother sitting upon his bed, petting a whining Kosmo.</p><p>“You cannot treat Shiro like that, Keith. It’s unfair to him.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes with a “I know," but complied when Krolia patted the bed. Once he settled, she began to brush his long, drying hair.</p><p>“I understand why you severed your bond, Keith, but acting as a jealous mate – it’s going to give Shiro the wrong impression.”</p><p>“Why did you invite them here?” Keith shifted to look at her, but Krolia tugged playfully on his tail.</p><p>“Forward-facing, kit, and – well, I like Shiro. He was a worthy mate for you and a wonderful son-in-law. Just because you chose not to keep him, does not mean I cannot invite him and Commander Throk to dinner.”</p><p>“Shiro said it was a debriefing,” Keith pointed out.</p><p>“It was. The nature of Major Shirogane and Commander Throk’s mission is sensitive. Madam President asked us to keep our discussions covert. I figured a dinner would be good cover.”</p><p>Keith whipped around in bed, much to his mother’s annoyance. “Then Commander Throk and Shiro – they aren’t – ”</p><p>“They are <em>colleagues,</em> kit, like I said. But there is no need for your ruse any longer. You severed your bond. The empire is gone. You need not be tied to Major Shirogane any longer.”</p><p>Keith sighed. “He lied to me.”</p><p>Krolia cradled Keith’s cheeks, her thumbs running along his facial markings. “Yes, he did, and if it is not something that you can forgive, if you are not going to re-forge your bond with Shiro, if you truly want him to move on without you in his life, then it’s time to let him go.”</p><p>After Krolia finished his braid and kissed him good night, Keith called to her, “When did you know? With Kolivan. When did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?”</p><p>“Decaphoebs ago.” Krolia crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, an odd look in her eyes. A tiny, reminiscent smile crossed her lips. “I never told you this, but Kolivan and I met long before I went to Earth. We studied together on Daibaazal, and then Kolivan joined the Blade. I followed a couple of decaphoebs later.”</p><p>“And then you went to Earth.”</p><p>“And then I was stationed on Earth.” Her smile grew fonder, more tender, though a sadness lingered in it. “I thought of Kolivan often, but the distance grew too great. We fell out of touch, wrapped up in our own missions. I met your father, fell in love, and we bonded, then had you. I didn’t see Kolivan again until you and I were together on Olkarion.”</p><p>“And that was it?” Keith asked. That seemed a bit anti-climactic. “You just knew?”</p><p>“No, not quite.” Krolia was blushing. Had he ever seen her blush before? “I saw Kolivan at a meeting for the Security Council. He put out his hand for a warrior’s greeting, and when we touched, I felt his essence against mine. But it wasn’t new. It was familiar, fervent even. We had bonded in our youth, but it became dormant in our time apart. Being with Kolivan again awakened it, and in his eyes, I knew.</p><p>“Do you know, Keith?”</p><p>Keith didn’t meet Shiro for lyzova tarts the following morning. Krolia and Kolivan had an early transport back to the Moons of Marmora and Keith went with them. He sent a message to Shiro, apologizing for his behavior the night before and attached the signed paperwork, which began the formal un-bonding process.</p><p>It was time to let Shiro go completely.</p>
<hr/><p>Keith left it up to Shiro to file the paperwork at his convenience, and he waited. And waited. And then debated about following up and debated some more. He guessed the Office of Bonding and Other Familial Connections had a backup of some kind or perhaps he and Shiro didn’t need to split any assets. They’d lived separately and never moved in together, not completely, so maybe nothing else was needed from him for their bonding to be dissolved.</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, Keith received the message from Shiro. <em>This is what you want?</em></p><p>He wanted to write back, <em>No. I want you.</em></p><p>But Shiro needed to explore the rest of his life, so Keith typed back. <em>Yes.</em></p><p>The Office of Bonding sent him a notification a movement later that Shiro had submitted the papers and their bonding would be dissolved within the next phoeb.</p><p>Life went on.</p><p>Keith put the thought out of his mind as Shiro’s missions took him away from Olkarion and out of Keith’s sight. Perhaps it was for the best, allowing Keith to come to terms with their new arrangement and grieve for the loss of their bonding a second time.</p><p>Already, his bunk stopped smelling of Shiro. The Swedish Fish were almost gone, and Keith placed the rest of Shiro’s possessions under the training pants he never wore.</p><p>But Keith would wear that Disney Universe shirt forever.</p><p>Keith thought he’d succeeded in moving on until Allura advised their team, “Our next mission will take us into the Cerean Galaxies between coalition territory and the Gamarans.” She brought up a large celestial body upon the bridge’s viewer monitor. “Coalition forces patrolling the area found a structure they couldn’t identify. Gamarans have no knowledge of it, either, so we’ve been tasked with investigating.”</p><p>Keith crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the structure. “And we can trust the Gamaran diplomats are telling the truth?”</p><p>Allura nodded. “Our source inside the negotiation proceeding claims the Gamarans have been open and welcoming. We have no reason to believe they would be lying about this facility.”</p><p>From Keith’s left, Lance asked, “What do you believe it is, Allura?”</p><p>Allura’s lips pursed. “I-I’m not sure.” She focused on the project of the tiny structure – perhaps a base? – on top of the massive rock. “It could be a fraction of the coalition forces or Gamaran soldiers who wish to do ill will against us. Perhaps exiled Gamarans from when the war ended? Maybe some lifeforms who wished to escape either side. We’ll know soon, but due to the uncertainty of this mission, I do recommend everyone reach out to his or her loved ones. Give them your regards, and then meet back here in a varga.”</p><p>Keith returned to his quarters and readied his Red Paladin armor. He debated about sending his mother and Kolivan a note, but after all their decaphoebs fighting together, words were not necessary between them.</p><p>But they were between him and Shiro.</p><p>How he’d left things with Shiro wasn’t how he wanted his one-time mate to remember him. He wasn’t even sure the state of their relationship – or lack thereof – since Shiro never reached out after signing their papers. Keith hesitated, too embarrassed after their last meeting to talk. Neither Allura nor Lotor made any mention of Shiro to him.</p><p>Had Shiro told them about it? Had Shiro just decided to move on? Was it wrong for Keith to at least want Shiro to know how he felt, even if he wished Shiro had moved on?</p><p>Though Keith doubted today would be his final quintant, he wanted Shiro to know how he felt – just in case. It took a few ticks and too many Swedish Fish for Keith to finally put his feelings into words.</p><p>
  <em>Heading on a mission. Allura says it could be dangerous, and I should write to friends and family. You’re the only person I wanted to contact. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life for a time. I miss you. I love you. </em>
</p><p>It said what Keith wanted, but he deleted the last line and ended the note with “Take care.”</p><p>Keith wanted Shiro to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.</p><p>Nodding to himself, Keith finished dressing in his armor. Now he could go off into battle.</p><p>The Paladins hid <em>The White Lion</em> behind an asteroid and jetpacked over to the one in question. The base reminded Keith of the Blade of Marmora headquarters, nestled in the center of the rock and appearing abandoned with no guards on duty. Following some readings from Hunk and Pidge, they found a door on the side of a small mountain and entered the base.</p><p>Allura went through first, followed by Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and finally Keith. The dark and silent corridors appeared like a hospital or a corporate building with fresh paint, tiled floors, and tall ceilings that lengthened the space. Electronic doors decorated the walls, much like Keith remembered from the lab where they freed Shiro, and Allura walked up to one, reading an output on her gauntlet.</p><p>“All these rooms appear empty,” she said, confused.</p><p>“Do you think this place has been abandoned?” Lance asked.</p><p>Pidge shook her head. “I’m getting lifeforms, a lot of them.”</p><p>“Then where are they?” Lance demanded and leaned against one of the doors. As it opened behind him, he gave a surprised squawk and fell backwards.</p><p>Keith’s insides twisted. A surgical table occupied the middle of room, much like it had when Shiro had been held, but this time, a row of tubes stood behind it. They towered over even Hunk and were wide enough to hold a large item or lifeform. Condensation fogged the glass, keeping their contents unknown.</p><p>Keith walked forward, as if in a trance. He couldn’t explain it, but he needed to see what was in those tubes. When he swiped his glove across it, he came face-to-face with Shiro.</p><p>He stumbled backwards, gripping the table to stay upright. Allura gasped and covered her mouth, while Pidge and Hunk stood in stunned silence. Keith’s mind couldn’t grasp what he was seeing. How could Shiro be here? Shiro had been with Throk, on a mission for the coalition. Had he been captured again? And by whom?</p><p>It was Lance who snapped them out of their shock. “Guys, this isn’t Shiro, all right?” He strode to the tube and gestured to the black hair, no scar, and his right arm – his flesh right arm. “Ta-dah!”</p><p>“It…It’s makes no sense,” Pidged stammered. She typed upon her gauntlet and read the download read-outs. “Physically, this appears to be Shiro, but…it can’t be.”</p><p>“Maybe a clone of some sort,” Hunk wondered as he read over Pidge’s shoulder.</p><p>“Who had twin for Shiro?” Lance let out a humorless laugh as he raised his hand. “If so, you win bingo.”</p><p>Hunk wiped a glove across the second, third, and fourth tubes. These resembled different people – an Altean, a Balmeran, and a Puigan.</p><p>“I’m getting vital signs,” Pidge announced, eyebrow furled. “Guys, these…people are alive.”</p><p>Keith met Allura’s gaze. “It can’t be…can it? Ryou was killed long before Honerva started her crusade.”</p><p>“Who’s Ryou?” Lance pipped.</p><p>Allura lowered her hand and swallowed hard, nodding to Keith. “A-Agreed, but then Honerva…she <em>cloned</em> Shiro? Why? To infiltrate the Paladins? The Coalition?”</p><p>Shock froze the blood in Keith’s veins. “Did we find Shiro earlier?”</p><p><em>“You</em> found Shiro earlier. A soul bond isn’t something even Honerva can recreate.”</p><p>“We hope,” Hunk muttered.</p><p>“We know.” Allura asserted. “What we need to discover is who is behind this. Honerva is being held on Olkarion. She cannot be here…” Allura’s eyes shot wide as she turned toward Keith, realization dawning in her gaze. “Unless the person we arrested was not Honerva but a clone.”</p><p>Darkness slithered up the back of Keith’s neck, too quickly, seizing his throat. He barely managed to gasp through the thick, intense energy of polluted quintessence.</p><p>“She’s here. <em>Allura,</em> she’s here!”</p><p>But Allura already knew, eyes wide and staring back at Keith. Her voice came out urgent, commanding, but anxious. “We need to go <em>now!</em>”</p><p>As the team fled the suite, they halted almost instantly at the line of sentries lining the hallway and outnumbering them three to one. Honerva stood just behind them, dressed in her usual regal garb, complete with tiara and contemptuous expression.</p><p>She raised her chin and held her hands on hips. “Welcome, Princess, Paladins. Won’t you stay for a bit? We have much to discuss.”</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be some resolution! </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://ggfj84.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84">Twitter</a>, and a whole lot of fandom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Stay. Stay. Stay.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I don't know if that's my decision to make.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Shit gets a bit dark here. I don't think it's too bad, but the Paladins are held captive by Honerva. It's probably not any darker than most fics that explain Shiro's experience as the captive, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. </p><p>If you want to skip the dark parts, start at "Keith held on." Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The universe shrunk overnight. After Honerva disarmed the Paladins, she ordered them stripped, placed into prisoner garb – a black jumpsuit with a purple vest – and thrown into cells. Keith struggled when they tore the ring from his neck – the only part of Shiro he had left – but all the guards needed to do was threaten his friends before he conceded.</p><p>The guards moved them the following morning – or so Keith assumed, since there was no way to tell time. He sat in the transport craft’s cargo area with the Paladins, and without any windows, none of them could tell where they went.</p><p>The new base looked like an exact replica of the one they left, and Keith mapped out of the path from the hanger to their new cell. Fifty-seven steps to the right, another nineteen to the elevator, eight levels down, another sixty-three steps, another three levels, and then twelve steps to the cell.</p><p>He wasn’t sure when it would come in handy, but he only hoped an opportunity to escape would arise.</p><p>Hunk, Lance, and Keith ended up in one cell, and Keith could only hope that Allura and Pidge ended up together.</p><p>For the most part, uncertainty and boredom dominated their lives. Keith trained most of the “day” to keep his body and mind sharp. Lance and Hunk played word games, but without their universal translators, which the sentries confiscated, they struggled. Keith spoke Altean and Olkari, but knew only choice words in Balmeran and Nalquodi. Neither Hunk nor Lance spoke Marmoran or traditional Galran, but as time marched on, they slowly began to understand each other’s native tongues. Lance especially went out of the way to study and understand a few Galran words daily.</p><p>Keith’s knees buckled in relief that first day the cells opened, and the guards led their cell block into the mess hall. There, Allura and Pidge waited, and they greeted Hunk, Lance, and Keith with tears and open arms.</p><p>The sentries were quick to break them up and told them to move along, but they congregated at the same table after getting their food – some gruel that tasted like a mix between a power bar and kale. Keith was hungry and tired, and so it tasted divine.</p><p>The sentries led them seventy-five steps, four levels down, and another thirty-two steps to the mess hall twice day. It allowed Keith to see Honerva’s plans up close, and her experiments had no shortage of subjects. The base held Puigans, Balmerans, Alteans, Taurjeerans, Olkari, Terrans, and even Gamarans.</p><p>Like Keith remembered from his studies – Gamarans looked like Alteans and Terrans but sported glowing green eyes, slightly elongated ears, and various facial markings across their cheeks. Apparently, Honerva wanted to study every and all lifeforms, and her laboratory’s location on the edge of Gamaran territory allowed her that opportunity.</p><p>…if they were still near Gamaran territory.</p><p>Most of the prisoners side-eyed the Paladins their first few quintants, but that didn’t last long. Keith began to converse with those who knew Olkari, Galran, or Altean, and dread filled him as he heard how long some of Honerva’s subjects have been held captive.</p><p>Xi, one of the oldest, had even taken to muttering myths about a mysterious “champion” who managed to escape Honerva’s labs.</p><p>“A legendary fighter, the Champion was undefeated in the arena,” Xi explained as he shoveled gruel into his mouth, “but his true power was not his fighting skills. He was a leader. He gave us hope, and before he escaped, he promised he would find a way to save us all.”</p><p>“Dude’s delusional,” Lance muttered to Hunk; Pidge elbowed him hard in the side. <em>“Ow…”</em></p><p>Xi glared at Lance, unwavering. “He will be back, Paladin. You will see.”</p><p>Keith reminded silent, though he shared a quick, knowing glance with Hunk. People needed something to believe in, and Keith wouldn’t be the one to tell Xi or the other prisoners that their champion either died in Honerva’s clutches or escaped and never looked back.</p><p>During the Paladins’ time in the mess hall, escape strategies stayed top of mind, but discussing plans proved difficult. Allura spoke their native tongues and spent much of her time translating. Pidge spoke enough Marmoran and Altean to help, but they failed to execute a plan that would even let one of them survive.</p><p>Guards or sentries lined every doorway. They were carted from their cells to the mess hall, and nowhere else. They couldn’t even discover the layout of the prison, let alone where to escape. Without any weapons and always outnumbered, any escape plan was futile.</p><p>In their time at the prison – however long that was – Keith already witnessed too many escape plans gone array. More often than not, sentries overpowered the prisoner and led them away. The prisoner would return a movement or two later, dazed and shaking and worse off than before.</p><p>A few times, the sentries left a mess as a warning.</p><p>Eventually, like their fellow prisoners, the Paladins were sent to the Arena.</p><p>Bleacher seating surrounded a sunken sandpit where prisoners fought one another. Blood and maiming occurred daily while death occurred less often. Honerva studied the prisoners’ fighting style and their progression from a console on the top rim of the arena. Surrounded by transparent screen and fearsome guards, she made notes on her tablet and ordered prisoners away – most likely to the surgical suites for “upgrades” or other experiments. More than once, Keith noticed a contender missing for a few meals before they showed up with a new appendage.</p><p>Branko’s pleas all those nights ago haunted Keith, who saw the gaunt appearances and overwhelming exhaustion on so many of the prisoners’ faces. He saw their struggles in their arena, witnessed their pain and suffering, and then watched them get back up to do it all again.</p><p>Keith wanted his Marmoran blade back. That was all he would need, and then he could take out Honerva once and for all. But for now, he took heart that the Paladins survived – the first movement, the first phoeb – or so he thought. Time passed so slowly and so unknowingly without a clock or any way to count the quintants. He wondered what Honerva would do with them – if anything at all – when the guards took Lance to the arena.</p><p>The Blue Paladin’s opponent was a decent-sized Gamaran whom they’d watched fight before. Keith worried, but Lance’s actions on missions proved his skill and talent. He might have put on a light-hearted, airy personality, but he was fierce and deadly when need be.</p><p>Unfortunately, those skills generally included a rifle or blaster, and in the arena, Honerva only provided swords, axes, and the like. Lance surprised Keith with his fencing skills, matching the Gamaran slash for slash. He wasn’t arrogant but adequate, managing to survive, but one slip of his boot heel gave the Gamaran an advantage.</p><p>Lance lost the battle, and sentries dragged his bloodied form from the field. They returned him to the cell vargas later, bandaged across the torso, and a medic came daily to wash and dress the wound.</p><p>All the Paladins took turns in the arena, and little by little, Keith felt the edges of his being begin to fray. Deep scars cut into his skin while other ones cut deeper, slicing his soul. A pulsing, dim light stayed on the edge of consciousness, just out of reach and thought, and he poured himself into his daily routine to keep his body and mind sharp.</p><p>Honerva’s presence kept him on edge, though. Her dark, overbearing quintessence slithered up his spine and threatened to choke him. Every time she entered the arena to stand at her console and take notes, Keith shivered and coughed. She must have noticed because eventually, the sentries came for him.</p><p>Despite his best efforts, they clocked him hard across the back of the head. When he came to, he was restrained to a surgical bed, much like Shiro had been.</p><p>Honerva loomed over him with a cruel and curious expression. “You are quite unusual, Red Paladin. You intrigue me.”</p><p>“Glad to be of service.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so modest. Not many people I’ve studied are quintessence sensitive. My son is one. Princess Allura is another. It is a gift.”</p><p>“And my birth celebration isn’t for another few quintants.” His wrist stung from his wringing; his thighs threatened to cramp from his violent jerks.</p><p>Honerva let out a chilling bray. “If you live that long. Shall we begin?”</p><p>“If I said no, would it stop you?”</p><p>She refused to answer and instead, activated a mechanism on the side of the bed. Quintessence immediately flooded his system, so quickly and startlingly that Keith didn’t have the chance to scream.</p><p>Keith’s universe narrowed to that small room. Every nerve burned; his body thrashed. His back arched, and every second was an eternity.</p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p><p>A coldness crept into Keith’s very being, all consuming, so alluring. All he needed to do was let go and collapse into a comforting embrace, and the pain would end.</p><p>All his pain would end.</p><p>Keith began to fall, teetering on the edge of abyss, when a familiar warmth reached his very soul. It seized his core and tugged him – inch by inch – away from the abyss. The warmth cradled his soul and whispered, <em>Stay. Stay. Stay.</em></p><p>So he did.</p><p>He must have passed out. When he woke up, Hunk and Lance loomed over him, the two wearing matching, frightened expressions.</p><p>The new routine exhausted him, and Keith understood the sunken eyes and pallid complexion upon so many of the prisoners’ faces. He understood how they collapsed on the way to the mess hall, why they couldn’t lift their weapons to battle, why they couldn’t survive.</p><p>As he learned the languages of the prisoners, he heard the same murmur over and over again, “The Champion will return.”</p><p>Keith understood their mantra. There was no other hope in the den of hell.</p><p>The routine exhausted Keith, but every time he almost gave up, he retreated to that warmth in his heart and surrendered to its hold. It lent him the strength he needed to make it through the next round of torture. He almost placed that similar feeling in his soul, but then he woke up and met Lance and Hunk again.</p><p>Little by little, his sanity unraveled, and then one quintant, he muttered upon waking, “We’re going to die here.”</p><p>“No, we’re not,” Lance snapped.</p><p>Keith’s head lolled to the side; it was too heavy to lift. “No one knows where we are.” He sucked in a shaky breath. “Honerva is going to take Allura and me a part piece by piece, and one quintant, we’re not going to survive the arena. And then – ”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Lance yelled as he pushed off his cot.</p><p>“Lance – ” Hunk reached out an arm but missed as Lance sidestepped him to rush Keith’s bed.</p><p>“No, you don’t get to give up!” Lance shouted. “Shiro went through fucking hell when you severed your bond. He almost died, and now you’re going to put him through that again?”</p><p>Shiro shouldn’t have felt anything. Terrans didn’t feel soul bonds the same way Galrans did. Keith told Lance as such. Lance sputtered and opened his mouth, but Hunk stepped between them.</p><p>“Krolia called us after she found you on the top of Memorial Tower. Shiro demonstrated the same symptoms as you. He actually returned with Admiral Shirogane to the Faraway Systems to recover.” Hunk added in a strangled whisper, “It was touch and go for a while.”</p><p>There was no way Shiro felt anything. How could Shiro feel their bond server? Had their bond been that entwined, that true?</p><p>“Allura and Lotor set us up,” Keith blurted, unsure why he was. It was none of their business. “Lotor’s proposal was a ruse to get Shiro and me together.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Lance replied.</p><p>“They manipulated us.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Keith’s saying that Shiro wouldn’t want him if he knew Lotor and Allura arranged for them to be together,” Hunk said with a disparaging sigh.</p><p>“That’s bullshit! It doesn’t matter how they got together. What happened after is the important part.”</p><p>“You know that, and I know that. But Keith obviously – ”</p><p>“ – is being totally stupid –”</p><p>“ – doesn’t know how Shiro feels, Lance,” Hunk chastised, hands upon his hips. “He doesn’t have the same relationship with Shiro as we do.”</p><p>“I’m still here,” Keith snapped.</p><p>Lance snorted. “Yes, we know. Thank you for reminding us.”</p><p><em>“Lance,”</em> Hunk settled on the edge of Keith’s bed and reached for his hand. “Hey. I know you’ve only known Shiro for a little bit, but there’s something you need to know. He’s always there for us. <em>Always.</em> Hasn’t he always been there for you?”</p><p>When the edges of his eyes stung, Keith glanced away. Shiro had been dying the entire time they’d known each other, and he never said anything. He’d known that he was going to leave Keith, after his mom did, after his dad did – and never said anything. If not for Honerva, if not for Allura and Lotor –</p><p>“You’re going to hurt yourself if you think that hard, Plait,” Lance half-joked as he hit Keith on the shoulder and invaded his personal space. “He’s coming, Keith. Maybe you can’t feel him anymore, but Shiro – he’s on his way. You just have to hold out a little longer, all right? We’re here. We’ll help you.”</p><p>Hunk gripped Keith’s hand; Lance covered it with both of his.</p><p>Keith held on.</p><p>Whispers and rumors spread through the prison like wildfire in the following quintants. Honerva captured a challenger, a new prisoner who had the potential to become her new champion.</p><p>“If he survives the arena, he’ll surely be the general to lead her campaign,” Xi grumbled one night at dinner. “She’ll clone him like she did the other champions. She’ll make an army of soldiers just like him, and she’ll send him into battle with all she learned from this pit.”</p><p>The Galran Empire was no longer hers, so she’d create a new one and attack the Gamarans with her super soldiers.</p><p>Allura caught Keith’s eye with a worried gaze. “We cannot let this challenger win. If we defeat him in the arena, then Honerva will need to continue to strategize.”</p><p>“We’re prolonging the inevitable,” Pidge grumbled.</p><p>“Perhaps, but more time will give us more opportunities to stop her.”</p><p>The guards informed Keith the next morning Honerva had scheduled him to fight her challenger first. He wasn’t surprised, but exhaustion gripped his bones and poisoned his mind. When the guards came for him, Lance gripped his shoulder.</p><p>“You going to be okay, man?”</p><p>Keith couldn’t muster any reassurances.</p><p>“Of course, he will,” Hunk supplied. “We’ll cheer you on from the stands.”</p><p>The walk to the arena was longer than usual, quiet and solemn. Four hundred and eight-five steps. Keith guessed it was fitting – the long walk of a deadman heading toward his last moments. He thought of Hunk and Pidge. He thought of Lance and Allura, of Krolia and Kolivan, Antok, Regris, Admiral Shirogane, Lotor –</p><p>He thought of Shiro, and a soft, gentle warmth prodded his chest. He pushed it away, unable to entertain it. If what Lance said was true – and Keith had no reason to believe it wasn’t – then Shiro had been as invested in their bond as Keith had been. Perhaps he had truly decided he wanted Keith as his mate, for eternity or for however long they had.</p><p>Keith had been rash and oblivious and so many other things. Perhaps he shouldn’t have severed their bond that quintant. He should have at least talked to Shiro about everything first, but he hadn’t been ready for Shiro to leave him after he’d finally allowed himself to embrace their bond and truly see Shiro as his mate.</p><p>But Shiro wouldn’t have left, Keith knew now. Shiro cared for him as deeply as Keith cared for him.</p><p>The warmth grew hotter and attempted to mend some of the fibers Keith had torn, but he denied it. Instead, he waited on the edge of the arena, on the edge of the abyss, and eyed the challenger across the large sandpit. He was tall and broad, at least a half-foot taller than Keith. Impossibly tight muscles dominated his frame, from his strong shoulders to the thick thighs, and he carried himself with one who knew had to fight and survive. He was a worthy candidate to lead Honerva’s soldiers into war.</p><p>Keith took a sharp inhale, held it for three seconds, and then released it. The crowd drowned it as they filtered into the bleachers and cheered for the fighters to survive. Keith closed his eyes, and for a moment, he could imagine the gentle evening breeze sifting through the tall blades of grass, the warmth of Shiro’s breath upon his cheek, and starlight glistening in those endless gray eyes.</p><p>The soul bond beckoned him back into its embrace. <em>Stay. Stay. Stay.</em></p><p>
  <em>I’m not sure that’s my decision to make.</em>
</p><p>“You ready, ya?” the guard asked.</p><p>Keith’s eyes snapped opened. He glanced up the guard, for the first taking in the man’s unusual appearance. He wore the uniform of Honerva’s guards – a light gray jumpsuit with similar markings to Galran warriors and a helmet that covered the top half of his face.</p><p>Keith had to double-take. He stood about Shiro’s height with a square jaw and similar build. If the voice didn’t have such a thick – was that Gamaran? – accent, Keith could have imagined Shiro stood next him, joining him for his last battle.</p><p>“Do I have a choice?” Keith snapped.</p><p>“Well, no, not really, but – ” The guard reached behind his back and produced a glowing luxite blade – <em>Keith’s</em> blade. “You might consider using this as your weapon.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes widened, and he reached for it with a tentative hand. “Where – How – ” He snatched back his blade and cradled it close to his heart. “Why are you helping me?”</p><p>“I’m just following orders,” the guard said, “but not from whom you think.”</p><p>With a lingering, side-eye glare, Keith entered the arena to the deafening cheers of the crowd. The challenger stepped forward as well, his feet keeping a measured, deliberate stride. His shoulders remained pressed back to showcase his intimidating height, but Keith had been sparring against larger Galran warriors twice his size since he was fifteen. A few additional inches didn’t frighten Keith.</p><p>As the challenger neared, Keith took note of the differences in their wardrobe. The challenger’s jumpsuit was darker, a true black, compared to the prisoners’ worn and faded attire. He wore black gloves, and his weapon was hidden underneath a purple vest, arm puffed out to accommodate a blaster, most likely. He also wore a cowl that covered his hair and most of his face.</p><p>Keith guessed Honerva wanted to hide the identity of her new champion, especially if the warrior was well known throughout the universe, but Keith’s hand tightened about his blade. A surge of warmth flooded Keith, and this time, he allowed it to mend the frayed edges of the bond, steel his nerves, and harden his resolve.</p><p>How many times had Shiro stood in this exact place and refused to surrender? How many times had he held on until Keith and Lotor found him? And in all that time, Shiro hadn’t had the Paladins like Keith did now.</p><p>He looked up into the stands and found Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. He gathered strength from them. He gathered it from his bond, and when the challenger took a fighting stance, Keith followed suit, blade at the ready.</p><p>They began by sizing each other, exchanging swipes and punches, even a kick. It was simple, easy, almost like the challenger was giving Keith time to warm up. When neither decided to engage in a ruthless battle, the guards started away from their posts to “inspire,” and that was when the challenger lunged.</p><p>Keith blocked the attack with his forearm and combated with a side kick. The challenger blocked it, then fell to the ground to swipe out Keith’s legs. Keith flipped, and when he righted himself, the challenger was upon him again.</p><p>The man was an impressive fighter, Keith would admit.</p><p>They fell into a rhythm. Swipe, punch, kick. The challenger’s fierce attacks would leave bruises, and no doubt, Keith left his own marks upon the challenger. A particularly nasty swipe drew blood from his thigh, and the challenger favored his right hook over his left after Keith landed a hard hit.</p><p>The challenger’s fighting style nudged a memory in the back of Keith’s mind, but exhaustion kept it at bay. He couldn’t do anything other than react and combat on instinct, and when the challenger pulled a punch that would have broken Keith’s cheekbone – why wouldn’t the challenger land the hit? – Keith took advantage. A knee to the stomach, an elbow to shoulder. As the challenger fell backwards, Keith swiped his blade, aimed at the challenger’s neck.</p><p>Luxite met a glowing purple blade.</p><p>The Black Bayard.</p><p>Keith’s breath stilled; his pulse quickened. Tears stung in his eyes and blurred his vision, and then the challenger invaded Keith’s personal space. Trembling hands clasped Keith’s cheeks, and warm lips pressed against his.</p><p>The embrace was desperate, demanding. It tasted of salt, from sweat and tears. The familiar scent of cedarwood and vanilla surrounded Keith, and the soul bond pulsated and then burst with knee-weakening intensity. What had been severed, affection and undeniable love repaired, soothing all the pain Keith endured the last few phoebs and strengthening the bond evermore.</p><p>Lightheaded and overwhelmed, Keith only remained standing by the arm that wrapped around his waist and held him close.</p><p>When the challenger pulled away, his warm breath slid over his cheek. Keith’s free hand trembled as it pulled the cowl from the challenger’s head, revealing stark white hair and heated gray eyes.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” Shiro greeted before resting his forehead against Keith’s. “Miss me?”</p><p>Keith gripped the front of Shiro’s vest and tugged him even closer. “You found me.”</p><p>“Always,” Shiro promised. “You are my universe.”</p><p>Keith returned to reality then with the crowd cheering and Honerva fuming behind her console.</p><p>“You’re not the new champion, are you?” Keith asked.</p><p>Shiro winced. “Not exactly.”</p><p>Realization hit Keith in his very core. “You’re <em>the</em> Champion. The one who promised to save everyone.”</p><p>“I needed to get a little help first.” Shiro winked.</p><p>Golden and blue clad coalition warriors dropped from the ceiling and engaged Honerva’s guards and sentries. Many of the prisoners, having been sharpened by the battles in the arena, attacked Honerva’s guards as well. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge shouted orders at them, while Allura began climbing the stands toward Honerva.</p><p>Sneering, Honerva typed on her console swiftly, and then she took off. Her console exploded, raining metal and plastic upon the prisoners.</p><p>A low growl slipped through Shiro’s clenched lips. “Come on!” he yelled and took off toward the arena’s exit.</p><p>Keith followed, whipping his blade about his wrist as they exited the arena. Chaos reigned in the hallways as coalition forces and prisoners fought side by side against Honerva’s forces. Keith and Shiro helped as they could, slicing down the enemy forces as they went.</p><p>“Do you know where Honerva’s chambers are?” Shiro yelled over his shoulder as he took out a sentry, shifted his bayard into a blaster, and shot another.</p><p>Keith sliced through a guard’s blaster and kicked him away. “I have some idea from her experiments.”</p><p>“Lead the way!”</p><p>Keith charged forward and counted his steps – forty-three to the elevator, up five floors, and then another fifty-two until they reached the first set of surgical suites. They blasted open the doors while Shiro kept in communication with someone – who, Keith could only guess – as they made their way.</p><p>“Level eight, three doors down, four doors down, prisoners trapped in suites, moving down second corridor now…”</p><p>Keith forged ahead, pushing past his exhaustion to continue to run. They couldn’t let Honerva get away again.</p><p>They rounded a bend to discover a large, double-doored entryway. Keith slowed to a stop and brought his glowing, luxite blade to bear while Shiro held up his bayard blaster. They nodded once to each other, though their soul bond flared with knowledge and reassurance. Then Keith hit the doors opened.</p><p>Ten blasters met them, but their opposition weren’t sentries. They were scarred individuals, dressed in warrior garb, each missing a part of themselves. A Gamaran in front of him sported one glowing eye, a Puigan a cybernetic leg, an Olkari both arms.</p><p>These were champions of the arena, but unlike Shiro, they had defected to Honerva’s side.</p><p>Honerva stood just beyond her wall of champions. Her was back was to the door as she typed on a massive console, complete with an overhead monitor that stretched across the back wall. While Keith didn’t understand exactly what the files upon the screen said, he could surmise that Honerva was downloading her research to take with her to the next base.</p><p>“I thought you of all people would have been at my side, Takashi,” Honerva spat, her voice low but forceful.</p><p>A champion came behind Shiro and Keith put his hand upon each of their shoulders and forced them forward. The doors shut behind them, trapping them inside.</p><p>Shiro’s jaw clenched. “Zarkon wouldn’t have wanted all-out war with the Gamarans for revenge.”</p><p>Honerva pivoted, face worn and tired but eyes blazing with madness. “How dare you tell me what <em>my</em> mate would have wanted or not wanted. He was murdered in <em>our</em> bed by a Gamaran assassin. I will not allow them to get away with it.”</p><p>“The assassin was killed by Queen Melenor less than a quintant later.” Keith remembered the aftermath, how uncertain and dark the universe seemed. “The coalition also condemned the act and halted negations with the Gamarans.”</p><p>“And that makes it all right?” She stepped forward, a hand clenched over her chest. “How long until they send another assassin – perhaps for me, perhaps for Lotor? Or for anyone one of – ”</p><p>“I’ve restarted the talks with Gamaran leadership,” Shiro interrupted. “For the coalition. The Gamarans went through a civil war not too long ago, and they are now trying to make amends. They want peace.”</p><p>Honerva’s chilling bray shook Keith’s core. “Now they want peace – after they kill their own people. After they kill our people, my family.” Her eyes narrowed; her voice was a sinister hiss. “<em>Your</em> family. The Gamarans shot down your parents’ spacecraft, Takashi. It was their deaths that sparked the Fourth Universal War, and you will stand here and lecture me?”</p><p>The bond went cold, dark, and grief-stricken. Keith looked up at Shiro’s pinched and miserable face. “Takashi?”</p><p>“I do not condone my grandfather’s actions,” Shiro began, low and sorrowful. “I do not condone the actions of the old Gamaran regime, but I am not them. The war ended. We cannot move forward by holding onto the pain of the past.”</p><p>That only seemed to infuriate Honerva, her eyebrows lowering, face blushing. “You ask me to <em>forgive</em> those who murdered my husband and my best friend?”</p><p><em>“No.</em> I’m asking you not to take people apart and try to put them back to together in some misguided attempt to create superpowered soldiers who could defeat the Gamarans.”</p><p>Honerva’s top lip trembled in fury. “I made you strong, and this is how you repay me?”</p><p>“Takashi was strong before you captured him,” Keith bit back. Shiro was one of the strongest people he knew. “You did nothing but harm him, and we’ll stop you from harming anyone else.”</p><p>The bond grew warm again, tender and true. <em>“Keith…”</em></p><p>“My work is almost done.” Honerva tapped upon the keyboard, and suddenly, the room illuminated with a map of the nearby universe – the Cersean Galaxies, the Faraway Systems, and the edge of coalition territory. More than twenty red asteroids, along with the nearby Arus, were illuminated.</p><p>Keith noticed with growing anxiety a fleet of spacecrafts, hundreds strong, headed toward a base located on Thayserix.</p><p>“I do not have one base, Paladins, but many.” The manic glee upon her face only exacerbated Keith’s unease. “You believe I have been running scared these past few annuals when, in fact, I have done nothing of the sort. Once I finish testing quintessence sensitive individuals, I will implement what I’ve learned into new beings, new champions, who will be able to channel the life force of the universe itself and use it destroy my enemies.”</p><p>Keith’s blood ran cold. “The clones…”</p><p>Shiro’s eyebrows rose. “Clones?”</p><p>“We saw a clone – one of you.” Keith glowered toward Honerva, wringing his sword’s hilt. “She’s making clones of champions, an infinite army that are engineered for her war.”</p><p>“Yes.” Honerva motioned toward the fighters almost upon Thayserix. “My soldiers will unbeatable, unhampered by quintessence fields, emotional connections, or even disease.”</p><p>Shiro swallowed hard. “That’s why you cured me.”</p><p>“Yes.” Honerva turned back to the monitor and typed once more. “I found the rest of your life, Takashi, and now I will take it away. Once reinforcements arrive, I’ll evacuate the champions here, order the destruction of the base, and continue my mission. You, unfortunately, will not be joining me. As Blade Son said, I already have a clone of you. I have no need for the original.</p><p>“However, Blade Son, I still need to perform a few more quintessence experiments. My champions, kill Paladin Shirogane and restrain the Blade Son.”</p><p>The bond warmed until it burned with intimacy. Gone were any doubts. At that moment, Keith felt Shiro on a visceral level, and they were no longer just mates. They were one.</p><p>Shiro fell to his knees a moment before the champions fired. The blasts took out half the champions, while Keith sliced through two blasters. Shiro rolled forward and came up as soon as Keith pivoted and gave him space. They moved in sync; they moved without thought, without hesitation. These were survivors of the arena, the best warriors Honerva could find and cultivate into her greatest weapons, and yet Keith barely suffered a bruise.</p><p>Back to back, they made quick work of the warriors. When Keith whirled and started toward the empress, an ominous, violet ball of power slammed into the ground right before his feet.</p><p>The ball exploded, and dark, cold lightning coursed through Keith. It burned even worse than the experiments Honerva put him through, eating away at the warmth inside his heart and devouring his very life force. He struggled to remain standing, but his knees betrayed him. Takashi followed a moment later as the lightning stole his life force as well. Honerva stood over them, a new ball of dark energy pulsating in her hand.</p><p>“Enough of that,” Honerva chastised. “I’m almost done downloading the files, and my fleet is just about here. It is over.”</p><p>Keith had to get up, had to charge her, and fight – but Keith’s legs wouldn’t move fast enough, couldn’t hold his weight.</p><p>“Goodbye, Black Paladin and Blade Son.”</p><p>“All files deleted. Contents not found,” a robotic voice sounded from the computer console.</p><p>Honerva swiveled and dashed toward the computer, fingers flying over the keys. “What? That’s impossible. I saved everything. Backed it up and then started the transfer. There’s no way – ”</p><p>The reprieve allowed Keith a moment to gather strength as Shiro fed his lifeforce into the bond. Keith managed to get a foot underneath himself, then another, and Shiro followed suit, even offering a hand once he stood.</p><p>Honerva whirled toward them again, shaking an accusatory finger at Shiro. “You did this.”</p><p>Shiro met Keith’s eyes with a tiny, crooked smile and a helpless shrug. “I had help.”</p><p>With a roar, Honerva fired off a blast of dark power, then another, and another. Shiro immediately stepped in front of Keith and blocked the shots with his bayard. Keith flipped and landed on his feet, then followed.</p><p>Honerva kicked at Shiro, then turned and threw a ball of power at Keith, who deflected it with his blade. It hit the corner wall and exploded, sending shards of metal flinging across the room. Shiro gripped Honerva’s hand, but she placed her opposite one upon his right forearm. Black lightning arced up his cybernetic prosthetic, but Shiro leveled his blaster directly at her head.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he ordered, then added softly, <em>Please.”</em></p><p>“You could have been my greatest weapon,” Honerva hissed. “Instead, you are my greatest disappointment.”</p><p>The monitor flickered to life, and Commander Sendak bowed his head in reverence. “Empress, your fleet has arrived. We await your orders.”</p><p>Keith’s heart plummeted. They were too late. Even if Honerva didn’t have her research, she would still escape and continue her mission of death and destruction elsewhere. The coalition wouldn’t know what went on in that base until it was too late. The Gamarans, too, wouldn’t know Honerva was coming.</p><p>They had failed.</p><p>Sendak glanced away from the monitor as someone out of the camera’s view spoke, and then he roared, “What! But that’s impossible! Empress, we’re getting reports of a fleet coming out of the Cerean Galaxies. The Gamarans are here.”</p><p>Shiro smirked. “You honestly didn’t think I came to a party and didn’t invite any friends?”</p><p>“Destroy them!” Honerva ordered, and then the black lightning once more traveled up Shiro’s arm.</p><p>“Takashi!” Keith yelled as the power tossed Shiro back like a ragdoll, slamming him against the wall ten feet away.</p><p>Honerva lunged forward to finish the job, extending her lance and swiping, only to be met by Keith’s blade.</p><p>She sneered over the crossed weapons, “I should have destroyed you when I had the chance.”</p><p>“You tried and failed, remember?” He would have let go all those many moons ago – if not for the warmth in his chest that pulled him out of the abyss – Shiro.</p><p>“No, I learned the limits of your quintessence sensitivity.” She reached out with one hand, gripping his shoulder. “You can sense its presence and produce pure quintessence in greater amounts. Unfortunately, that also makes you more vulnerable to the effects of tainted quintessence.”</p><p>Lightning crackled. His body screamed.</p><p>“A normal being can withstand almost a full dobash of it.” Honerva’s sinister voice broke through the haze of agony. “You? Less than twenty ticks.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t give in. Not this time. After Honerva finished with him, she would go after Shiro, and Shiro deserved to live a long, happy life.</p><p>But Keith couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, could only hang there and feel his soul begin to slip again.</p><p>The blue glimmer of Kosmo illuminated the room.</p><p>“Yoo-hoo!”</p><p>When Honerva glanced up, a green blast of power nicked her shoulder. Her grip upon Keith weakened, and his exhausted body slipped free. He landed on his feet and with a sudden burst of energy through the soul bond, slammed the hilt of his blade across her cheek.</p><p>Honerva crumpled to the floor, motionless.</p><p>Keith’s frantic eyes immediately sought the other half of his soul, and they found Shiro grunting as he pushed to sit up against the far wall. He grimaced with blood trickling down his forehead and cheek, but overall, he seemed all right.</p><p>Keith collapsed upon the floor and leaned over, heaving whatever was left of his lunch. Tears coursed his cheeks. His breath came quick and shaky. They beat Honerva. It was finally over.</p><p>Kosmo brushed against his side and licked the tears from his cheeks, while a person settled on his opposite side. A hand rested upon his nape, ruffling the tiny strands under his disheveled braid. Shiro. He was here, warm and alive, and Keith could breathe.</p><p>As Keith petted Kosmo’s mane and fell back onto his haunches, he spotted a set of green and black boots in front of him. Standing over him was a Gamaran soldier who looked exactly like Shiro but with a black mop and a terrible haircut.</p><p>“You all right, Takashi?” the solider asked.</p><p>“I think we’ll survive.” Shiro’s hand rubbed down Keith’s back and then back up and over his neck. “You okay, babe?”</p><p>Keith glanced between Shiro and the Gamaran, and then back to Shiro. “I’m seeing double.”</p><p>Shiro laughed, then grunted, cradling his ribs. “Keith, this is Ryou, my twin brother. Ryou, you’ve heard of Keith.”</p><p>“Ya, the bondmate. Hi there.” He waved by bending his fingers.</p><p>Keith dumbly returned it before glancing at the kneeling Shiro. “I thought your brother died.”</p><p>“We thought he had, but Ryou here was saved by a rebel group who fought against the Gamaran old regime – the Guns of Gamara. He’s been with them ever since.”</p><p>“Ya. The Guns are the ones fighting Sendak now.”</p><p>“Oh, shit! We’ve got to help them.” Keith tried to put a foot underneath him, but Shiro put a hand on his arm.</p><p>“We’ve done our part. We’ve taken down Honerva. Let the Guns have Sendak.”</p><p>Keith wanted to fight, but he was beyond tired. Besides, Shiro’s eyes were earnest and worried, and Keith didn’t have it within him to fight his bondmate.</p><p>Instead, he shifted upon the floor until his back rested against the console. He cocked his head to the side to take in the sight before him – Ryou, who bent down to restrain the unconscious Honerva, and Shiro who gingerly came to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with him. Kosmo whined and rested his head upon Keith’s bent knee.</p><p>Keith cringed as his body began to come down from the adrenaline high and a bone-deep ache set in. He was definitely going to feel all of this in the morning.</p><p>“So what happens now?” Keith asked as he rested his head upon Shiro’s shoulder.</p><p>“The base is secure,” Ryou reported, and he moved onto the champions to restrain before they gained consciousness. “Sendak’s fleet isn’t backing down yet, but the coalition forces are on their way. If the Guns don’t finish him, the coalition forces will.”</p><p>Shiro’s arm wrapped about Keith’s shoulder to pull him even closer. “We’ll get you checked out first, then probably some food, a shower, and sleep – for about a decaphoeb.”</p><p>Despite the blood and sweat, Keith took a deep breath and savored the scent of vanilla and cedarwood. “And then what?”</p><p>Shiro sighed and rested his cheek upon Keith’s head. “I don’t know, but I’m sure we can figure it out together.”</p><p>
  <em>To Be Concluded...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buckle up, Sheith fans! Next chapter is 11k long. </p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://ggfj84.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re pampering me,” Keith laughed as Shiro entered his hospital room with two large paper bags. From the logo on the outside, Keith immediately recognized the take-out as burgers and fries from Sal’s.</p><p>Shiro sure was a romantic sometimes. He was also incredibly handsome, dressed in tighter-than-tight jeans, a black Henley, and a leather jacket.</p><p>“It’s important to get your strength up after all you went through with Honerva.” Shiro’s gray eyes darkened as he set the bags down on the table in front of Keith’s hospital bed. “The food she served was abhorrent. It was like a mix of kale and protein bars and medicine.”</p><p>“Did a number on the digestive track.”</p><p>“I remember,” Shiro laughed, but it was empty and humorless.</p><p>Both of them would have nightmares from their time in the arena for decaphoebs, but since Shiro helped to free the Paladins from Honerva’s clutches less than two movements ago, he’d stayed close to Keith’s side. Every time Keith woke up in a cold sweat, Shiro was at his side, murmuring reassurances and brushing a cool path across his forehead. Most nights, Keith jerked Shiro onto his bed, and the scent of vanilla and cedarwood lulled him to sleep.</p><p>In fact, Shiro only left Keith’s hospital suite to grab them fast food or check on the Paladins. He even charmed Keith’s nurses into letting him use the floor’s shower.</p><p>Keith appreciated and was grateful for Shiro’s presence, and he knew he was lucky to have it.</p><p>After the coalition took Honerva into custody, the medics swept through the base. They washed the blood from Shiro’s forehead and flashed a light in his eyes before dressing his thigh wound. One flashed a handheld scanner to assess Keith’s wounds and wrapped ice around his various bruised muscles.</p><p>Shiro and Keith sat shoulder to shoulder on a gurney, comforted by the other’s presence, while Shiro spoke with Ryou in relative ease. Keith enjoyed having a front row seat as Ryou hit Shiro on the shoulder and teased him about his injuries. Shiro retaliated with his pointed rejoinder.</p><p>“Being late to a battle is neither fashionable nor appreciated,” Shiro snorted. “It’s like you wanted to make a dramatic entrance.”</p><p>When Keith laughed, Ryou snorted. “Oh, sure. Take his side, but I was there in time to get your blade.”</p><p>“Because I requested you come!” Shiro yelled.</p><p>“He already loves you, Takashi. You don’t have to win his affections.”</p><p>Shiro’s cheeks flushed red, but Keith slipped his hand into Shiro’s. “Here’s right, Takashi. You impress me by just being who you are.”</p><p>Ryou leaned over to whisper, “I’d say you two need to get a room, but you probably need some recovery time first.”</p><p>“Ryou!” Shiro hissed.</p><p>The medical room’s door opened then, assaulting them with a thick Gamaran accent. It came from a short, angry scientist who waddled into the chambers with a thoroughly exasperated Lotor at his side. The worm-like scientist wore a green and black suit of the Guns of Gamara, had a beak for a mouth, and wiggled all eight of his arms in protest.</p><p>“Don’t you understand? There is a thirty-four-point-seven percent chance that if they meet, all of reality will collapse!”</p><p>Lotor, dressed in new black armor with orange and blue accents, gripped his tablet so tightly that Keith feared it might break.</p><p>“You do realize that this has nothing to do with alternate realities,” he said in a very measured tone. “We’re talking about clones.”</p><p>“Do you know he’s a clone?” The scientist gripped Lotor’s collar and dragged him down to be eye-to-eye. “How do we know it’s not an alternate version of him?”</p><p>“Because my mother was producing clones! That’s how we – ” Lotor took three quick, bracing breaths and then straightened his shoulders. “Slav, perhaps you would feel more comfortable discussing your concerns with the Green Paladin or Allura? At this time, I must speak with Paladin Shirogane, Gunner Shirogane, and Blade Kogane.”</p><p>“Fine, but do not mention our unfortunate discovery. We can’t have them meet!”</p><p>Lotor watched the Gamaran leave and let out a loud, deflating sigh the moment the door slid shut. “He has many concerns when it comes to…everything.”</p><p>“Ya,” Ryou said with crossed arms and a knowing smile. “He definitely fires on all cylinders but comes through when you need him to.”</p><p>“Yes, well, he was very helpful when we were hacking my mother’s systems,” Lotor conceded, then tapped on his tablet. “Takashi, we were able to copy everything and delete it from my mother’s hard drives. The data is currently with Madam President until she and the security council can meet with the victims and decide the best course of action.”</p><p>Shiro’s smile was quiet but true. “Thanks, Lotor. You always come through when I need you.”</p><p>Lotor fidgeted, making him appear much younger than his twenty-six decaphoebs. Keith could almost imagine a young, brash Prince Lotor devouring every bit of praise Shiro offered in awe and admiration.</p><p>Hm. Lotor’s battle armor once more professed the end of the Galra Empire. Instead of wearing his usual commander outfit with red markings, his black armor with orange and blue accent designated him as Leader Pro tem, not an emperor. Even his braid reminded Keith of a traditional Marmoran hairstyle.</p><p>Lotor cleared his throat and shifted his focus to Keith. “I see you’re doing well, Blade Kogane. I hope you are in one piece.”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “So far.”</p><p>“If there is anything I can do to help you, I am at your service.”</p><p>Shiro leaned back on the bed, bracing on his arms. “I feel you didn’t come just to say that, Lotor.”</p><p>“Intuitive as always.” Lotor took a quick breath and tapped upon his tablet. “Allura informed me of a disturbing discovery the Paladins made when first exploring my mother’s base. I cross-referenced the findings with my mother’s files to confirm that it is true.”</p><p>Lotor caught Shiro and Ryou’s eyes, bit his bottom lip, and then forged ahead, “Takashi, it seems my mother cloned you.”</p><p>Ryou’s mouth dropped agape while Keith’s stomach plummeted. Over the last however movements, Keith completely forgot about the pseudo-Shiro they’d found in the lab between the Cerean Galaxies and coalition territory.</p><p>Ryou’s eyes trembled with uncertainty and a hint of fear, while Shiro simply rose to his feet with a grunt. “Okay, let’s go meet him.”</p><p>Lotor seemed unfazed by Shiro’s willingness to meet his clone, though he took a sharp inhale. “I feel the need to mention that Slav had reservations about this meeting.”</p><p>“He has reservations about many things,” Ryou replied. “He’s not always wrong.”</p><p>“But is frequently?”</p><p>Shiro rolled his eyes. “I don’t think the universe is going to implode because I meet my clone.”</p><p>Ryou threw up his hands. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</p><p>Lotor led them back into the base in a slow stride, allowing Shiro to limp on his hurt leg and Keith to regret joining them with every step. They found the clone’s tube in one of the surgical suites where Honerva had conducted her tests, his eyes closed in what appeared to be serene slumber. He wore a black undersuit without the purple rag top of a prisoner, and his hair was cut a bit shorter than Shiro’s. He also sported the white fringe Shiro wore upon escaping Honerva’s lab.</p><p>“Get ready,” Lotor warned as he typed onto his tablet.</p><p>After a few, tense moments, the being’s eyes snapped open. He began to thrash inside the tank until he realized he could breathe, then touched his mask. He quickly shifted his focus outside the tank, hands lightly touching the glass. Confusion and terror swept through his gaze at the sight of Shiro and Ryou, but it didn’t last long. Once Lotor drained and lifted the tank, the twin leapt. Each gripped one of the clone’s hands and wrapped his arm around the clone’s back, cradling him.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Shiro greeted with a lopsided smile. “We have you.”</p><p>The clone blinked, eyeing Shiro and Ryou with distrusting eyes from under his sodden bangs. “W-Who…are you? Where am I? What-What’s going – ”</p><p>“I’m Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro introduced before nodding toward Ryou. “That’s my twin brother Ryou. You’re my clone, but I think we’re going to call you a triplet. How does that sound?”</p><p>That only seemed to confuse the clone more. “Huh?”</p><p>Ryou rolled his eyes. “What Takashi is trying to say is, ‘Welcome to reality, Brother. We’re glad you’re here.’”</p><p>To their surprise – and utter relief – the clone held no memories of his time with Honerva or even any of Shiro’s memories. Instead, he seemed to be a functioning adult with the necessary motor functions but none of the education or life skills that came with maturation.</p><p>“He’ll need a guardian to help him learn how to live,” Lotor offered while making notes on his tablet.</p><p>“He’ll need a name,” Keith offered, arms crossed as he watched Ryou hand the clone a chocolate bar.</p><p>Shiro bit his bottom lip, leaned back with his hands upon his hips, and then looked toward the heavens. “How about Kuro?”</p><p>Then he almost laughed himself sick. Keith snorted and shook his head, though the name stuck.</p><p>After Lotor checked over the clone and Ryou and Shiro answered question after question from Kuro, they decided to bring him back to Olkarion. Admiral Shirogane was there to greet Shiro, reunite with Ryou, and meet the newest addition to the Shirogane family.</p><p>Admiral Shirogane teared up again, touching both boys’ faces, and then welcomed Ryou and Kuro into his quarters to catch up. They eventually accompanied Admiral Shirogane home, while Shiro remained on Olkarion with Keith and the Paladins.</p><p>As Shiro lifted the packaging out of the bag, Keith’s mouth began to water at the sight of the double cheeseburgers and fries. “Seriously – you’re spoiling me.”</p><p>“You pampered me after I returned from Honerva’s torture,” Shiro said with a sheepish grin. “I think I’m allowed to grab you fast food from your favorite diner.”</p><p>Keith flipped his legs over the edge of the bed while Shiro dragged the lounger up to the table. “Doctor said I can go home in a few quintants. They just want to make sure none of the quintessence experiments have any adverse effects.”</p><p>“You talked with the doctor?” Shiro dropped his burger to its container and wiped his fingers with a napkin. “I wanted to be here.”</p><p>“My mom was here if you want a – are you seriously texting her?”</p><p>“You leave out details,” Shiro said without looking up from his tablet. “Your face practically doubled in size with that last medication.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not the one who leaves out details on purpose.”</p><p>Shiro froze, as did Keith, both stunned by the heat in Keith’s words. They’d only spoken about the issue once – on the medical ship on their way from Honerva’s base to Olkarion. Keith was still baffled by Shiro’s ability to find him and the Paladins on Thayserix.</p><p>“I, uh, I’d been trying to re-forge our bond ever since you severed it,” Shiro had admitted as a medic sewed up Shiro’s head and another took Keith’s vitals. “When Honerva took you, the connection grew stronger. Figured I’d follow it, see where it led.”</p><p>Keith laughed. “With coalition forces and a group of Gamaran soldiers.”</p><p>“Okay, I might have pretty certain.”</p><p><em>“How?”</em> Keith pressed. “You’re not Galran. You can’t feel soul bonds the same way we do.”</p><p>“I can’t?” Shiro blinked. “I mean, I know Terrans don’t form soul bonds the same way, but I-I felt a familiar…warmth? I guess? When we bonded. After, it grew stronger and…well, hotter?”</p><p>Keith managed to grip Shiro’s chin and raise his head, so their eyes met. His fingers indented the skin, squeezing the cheeks into an adorable cringe. “And you never thought to tell me?”</p><p>Shiro shrugged awkwardly.</p><p>Keith sighed and released Shiro’s face. “You kept so much from me.”</p><p>“And we were bonded for months, and you didn’t tell me. Then you severed our bond without even discussing it with me. I guess we kept things from each other.”</p><p>They left the conversation drop when the medic came to evaluate Shiro’s concussion, and they hadn’t picked it back up since. But Keith relished the warmth that returned to his chest and the vanilla and cedarwood scent surrounding him.</p><p>Now, Shiro dropped his phone and wiped his face. “Are we doing this now?”</p><p>Keith abandoned his burger as well. “I guess so.”</p><p>Shiro looked away, hand rising to rub the back of his neck again. Keith waited, not patient so much as too exhausted to push. His heart thundered his chest, suspense gripping his soul, and when Shiro finally spoke, his voice was a hollowed whisper.</p><p>“I’m <em>sorry.</em> I know I’m saying it too late, but I should have told you about my disease and not let you find out at the meeting. It was insensitive. I just – I just didn’t want to see the look in your eye – the same look Ojiisan had, Adam had, Allura and Lotor, Melenor and Alfor. They all looked at me with this…pity and sadness when they found out, and I never wanted to see that expression on you.</p><p>“But I-I didn’t think of the implications, after the security council or-or even when I first offered to bond with you. I should’ve. Even that was rash and careless decision, and I didn’t consider your feelings or what our bonding would mean for you.”</p><p>Keith grabbed the edge of the bed to keep grounded. “You didn’t know we’d form a soul bond.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Shiro replied, “but it was still wrong. I – I wasn’t just making you my bondmate. I was making you my <em>widow</em>. You should have gone into the bonding knowing that.”</p><p>“But you didn’t know that,” Keith replied, not fighting the urge to reach out and cover Shiro’s hand with his own. “Mom and Kolivan said they’d file a grievance. We both went into this arrangement thinking it would be short. Neither of us knew it would become more.”</p><p>Shiro’s lips perked into a soft smile. “I had hoped. I mean, you don’t know this, but Allura and Lotor – they used to tease me relentlessly ‘cause – ”</p><p>“I know,” Keith groaned.</p><p>Shiro’s eyes shot wide. “You know?”</p><p>“I know. Allura and Lotor overshare. <em>A lot.”</em></p><p>Now it was Shiro’s turn to groan as he threw back his head and winced. “Then you also know that they set us up. The bonding request, Lotor ghosting me after we bonded, everything – it was their idea.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t believe he was about to take their side. “They worried about you. You always put others first. They wanted you to slow down and actually care for yourself for once.”</p><p>“I didn’t think – ”</p><p>“You begged Lotor and me to leave you at Honerva’s base. You were willing to throw your own life away to save us.” Keith paused, then added in a crestfallen whisper. “You were willing to give it up for me.”</p><p>Shiro’s hand covered Keith’s hand that fisted the bed sheets. “I wanted you to live, Keith. Just knowing you - it was one of the last things I wanted to do…before…and I had been fortunate enough to get to do it.”</p><p>His hand slipped away, and Keith found himself cradling his wrist. “We knew each other. We worked together. Why didn’t you say anything before Lotor did?”</p><p>Shiro rubbed the back of his neck again. “Because I did think then. I knew I only had so much time, and it wouldn’t be fair to you if something did happen between us.”</p><p>“You didn’t have that problem with Adam.”</p><p>“Because Adam knew. There was no revealing it to him, not really. I was a teenager when we met, and I shared everything with him when I found out just how little time I had left.”</p><p>Keith’s heart plummeted. “But you couldn’t with me.”</p><p>“Because we weren’t bondmates, not true ones at first,” Shiro admitted, arms open, palms up. “I didn’t know we had actually bonded. I didn’t know how long this would last. I tried to, uh, court you. You seemed to like my company, but I didn’t know how you really felt about me, about <em>us</em> until we were at my grandfather’s. And then…that security council meeting happened.”</p><p>“Where you ever going to tell me?” Keith asked.</p><p>“I…” Shiro looked away, hands trembling. His face pinched, and it appeared like he had to force out the next words. “…yes. I didn’t know how or when, but I knew I had to tell you. I just…<em>really</em> didn’t want to. It’s one thing to be bonded to someone you just met; it’s a something completely different to watch that person…” He fumbled, looking away. “It’s another thing entirely to watch them <em>deteriorate</em> in front you.”</p><p>“Bondmates share their struggles, Takashi, and you…” The pain returned full force – the crippling fear and the shock that upheaved his world that day. Tears blurred his vision and stung the corner of his eyes. “…you were <em>dying,</em> and I didn’t even know.”</p><p>Shiro sprung from his seat then, wrapping his arms around Keith’s trembling form and holding him close. Sobs wracked Keith’s body as he held onto the front of Shiro’s shirt, letting all his emotions finally go. He could have lost Shiro – so many times – and now he was here, in his arms.</p><p>Guilt swelled within Keith. “A-Are you all right? Lance said that you were hurt, at the Memorial Tower.”</p><p>“I’m okay, Keith,” Shiro murmured into his hair. Their bond sung with a tender caress that matched the gentle tone of Shiro’s voice.</p><p>Keith blinked and pulled away from the thoroughly wet front of Shiro’s shirt. “What happened?”</p><p>Shiro hesitated. “We were completely bonded mates. When the bond severed, the backlash hit me as hard as it hit you.”</p><p>Keith shook his head and pressed his forehead against Shiro’s chest. “I didn’t know,” he murmured.</p><p>Shiro’s hands rubbed Keith’s back in soothing circles. “I know. It’s okay. <em>I’m</em> okay. Really.”</p><p>“You could have died – <em>again.</em> And this time, it would have been my – ”</p><p>“Hey.” Shiro seized Keith’s shoulders and leaned back to stare into his eyes. “We hid things from each other because we didn’t know how the other felt, and that led to distrust. If I would have told you about my disease, then maybe you would have trusted me when I said I wanted to be with you forever. Maybe you would have felt comfortable telling me about the full effects of a soul bond and talking to me rather than just severing it.”</p><p>Shiro drifted back into his seat, fingers trailing down Keith’s arms until they gripped his hands. Their soul bond grew cold and flooded with regret.</p><p>“And maybe if I just told you how I felt, rather than needing a kick in the ass by Lotor and Allura, you and I would still be together. I’m sorry, Keith.”</p><p>Keith’s heart stilled, freezing the bond between them, and sending a crushing wave of heartache through Keith. Had Shiro moved on?</p><p>Keith wouldn’t let fear paralyze again, not after Shiro came for him at Honerva’s and reforged their bond on the battlefield. He’d allow himself to hope.</p><p>“But you’re here. With me.” He took a deep breath, hands curling in Shiro’s sleeves and anchoring his soul. “Do you want to bond with me again?”</p><p>Shiro’s laugh was short but true. “We’re already bonded again, Keith.” He stopped suddenly, hands tense in Keith’s. “You felt it at the arena, right? When the bond mended?”</p><p>“No, I mean – like in the eyes of coalition. You do want a bonding ceremony?”</p><p>By Marmora, was Shiro’s smile breathtaking and beautiful. “There’s no rush. We now have all the time in the world.”</p><p>Oh. Shiro didn’t want to bond with him again? Or perhaps he didn’t want to tell Keith he actually had moved on so closely after rescuing him from Honerva. Instead, Shiro would stay by Keith’s side – of course he would – until Keith was released and well. Then Shiro would –</p><p>Tense hands seized his again. “Oh. I didn’t think how that would sound. Sorry.” Shiro released one of Keith’s hand to reach into his back pocket as he spoke. “Keith, I wanted to stay bonded to you. I never wanted to let you go – from the time you said, ‘Yes,’ to the time you severed our bond. Even after, I tried my best to stay connected with you.</p><p>“But I didn’t know how you felt, and I didn’t want to force you into anything you’d already been forced into. You didn’t originally want our bond, so I wanted to be fair to you.”</p><p>Shiro opened his hand, revealing a red and platinum wedding ring. “I found this at the base on the edge of Cerean Galaxies. I think Honerva left it as a message for me.”</p><p>Keith sucked in a sharp inhale as mischievous delight warmed their bond, and Shiro pushed the chair behind him to get down on one knee.</p><p>“Senior Blade Keith Kogane, would you re-bond with me? This time, the right way – before our friends and family?”</p><p>Keith couldn’t just take all Shiro had to offer. He’d learn that the first time around. “Do you want to?” he asked.</p><p>Shiro reached under his black Henley and pulled out a silver chain, where his purple and platinum ring resided. “Of course, Keith. You are my life. I want to be by your side for as long as you’ll let me.”</p><p>Keith’s soul soared as he claimed Shiro’s cheeks and tugged him up for a deep kiss. It started chaste and then deepened, with Shiro’s tongue tangling and tasting with his. Once they were both panting, Keith kissed the corner of Shiro’s mouth and rested his forehead against Shiro’s cheek.</p><p>Shiro murmured, breathless, “I’ll take that as a yes?”</p><p>Keith debated about punching him in the side.</p><p>“Okay, you two, get a room,” Lance called as he entered, wearing nothing more than a hospital gown and tall socks. “Allura wants to know if you’ll – ”</p><p>“Lance, get out,” Shiro ordered as his hand slid around Keith’s waist. His eyes flared with a teasing glint that Keith couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“Get out?” Lance parroted. “I just got here, and you know what will happen if you keep Allura –”</p><p>In one motion, Shiro stood, lifted Keith with an arm about his waist, and fell on top of him. His lips rested only inches from Keith’s, so close that Keith could feel the heat of his breath when he spoke. “You’re welcome to stay, but Keith and I <em>have</em> a room, and we’re going to use it to our full advantage. So leave or stay, but close the door behind you.”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>“Did you really just say he can stay?” Keith laughed and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, combing the tiny strands until they were unruly. He raised an eyebrow as he felt Shiro move against him. “It’s been some time, hasn’t it?”</p><p>The door slammed shut in a loud thwack, but other than checking to make sure they were alone, Shiro paid it no mind.</p><p>“It’s been six – ” A tender kiss upon Keith’s neck. “ – long – ” Another upon his cheek. “ – phoebs.” Another upon his forehead. “Would you, uh, mind if I ripped this gown?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>Shiro grinned against the bare skin of Keith’s shoulder.</p><p>When Krolia arrived almost three vargas later, she raised an eyebrow at the overly big T-shirt and sweatpants Keith now sported – Shiro’s sleepwear.</p><p>“What happened to the hospital gown?”</p><p>Keith wrung the back of his neck while Shiro coughed. “Uh, the hospital said since we destroyed the last one, they won’t give us a new one.”</p><p>“The doctor also said Keith seems physically well enough to be discharged today,” Shiro added, not meeting Krolia’s eyes.</p><p>“Right.” Her smile was knowing. “Well, Ulaz will be glad to hear that. Shiro, I assume you’ll be joining us on Marmora.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. So will Allura and Hunk, if that’s all right.”</p><p>“Oh?” Keith could feel Krolia’s pointed glare upon him before she pivoted to stun Shiro with it. “Is there a particular reason for the entourage?”</p><p>Shiro reached out to thread his fingers with Keith’s. “We’re doing it right this time.”</p><p>Keith waded into the undeniable affection that flooded their bond.</p><p>“I think you did it pretty well the first time around,” Krolia said, “but I’m glad you two worked things out.” She leaned over to kiss the top of Keith’s head and then Shiro’s cheek. “Welcome back to the family, Shiro.”</p>
<hr/><p>The quintants flew by. The Paladins’ vacation time lasted two phoebs, giving Shiro and Keith enough time to begin bonding ceremony arrangements. Hunk offered them an entire movement of meals from which to choose the menu and desserts. Allura used checklists from her own bonding to help them decide on a location, settings, tables, flower, and favors.</p><p>Perhaps the easiest part of the entire process was deciding their lives. They already shared quarters on the <em>The White Lion</em> while Keith moved into Shiro’s Paladin quarters on Olkarion. Shiro rarely left Olkarion, even when off duty, so joining Keith on Blade missions or on the Moons of Marmora was a seamless transition. The few times Shiro went to see Admiral Shirogane and Kuro in the Faraway Systems, or went on a diplomatic mission to Gamara, Keith was right there with him.</p><p>Everything he learned about Shiro from the Paladins manifested right in front of Keith’s eyes.</p><p>“You wear glasses when reading,” Keith said one night as he walked out of the bathroom. “How could you keep that from me for more than a decaphoeb?”</p><p>Shiro shrugged with a sheepish smile. “I wanted you to think I was cool.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that,” Keith laughed as he crawled across the bed to peck Shiro’s lips. “I already know you’re a dork.”</p><p>Wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist, Shiro smiled and tumbled on top of him. “Any chance they’re a turn on?”</p><p>Keith smirked, enjoying Shiro’s weight upon him and humming thoughtfully. “Well, they aren’t a turn off, but I’m not a fan of the stubble.”</p><p>Shiro leaned down to scratch Keith’s cheek with his rough chin, surprising a laugh out of him. “Noted.”</p><p>He shaved the next morning.</p><p>Then, some time later, Keith walked into the Paladins’ common area to a, “Is that my Disney Universe shirt?”</p><p>Keith looked down at the shirt, which stretched to thighs, and nodded. “Yeah. And you’re not getting it back.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for it back.”</p><p>Keith poured himself a cup of kava and almost dropped it when he saw the rosy color that splashed Shiro’s cheeks.</p><p>Then they fought. On the <em>The White Lion.</em> In front of the team.</p><p>“You left me behind!”</p><p>“I needed to back up Lance. The forces were almost upon – ”</p><p>“You shut the door on me!”</p><p>“You had more than enough on your – ”</p><p>Keith gripped Shiro by the front of his armor and tugged him down until they were eye-to-eye. “You don’t leave me behind.”</p><p>“Keith, as leader of the Paladins – ”</p><p>“You <em>never</em> leave me behind.” He allowed all his anger and fear to bleed through their bond, and Shiro grimaced. “Not me. Never me. Got it?”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes darkened, guilt swelling in them. “Babe – ”</p><p>
  <em>“Shirogane.”</em>
</p><p>Shiro finally surrendered, resting his forehead against Keith’s. His hand reached up to cradle Keith’s cheek. “All right. …I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Good. You should be.”</p><p>Keith pointedly ignored Allura’s pleased smile when they left the briefing room.</p><p>Then, one evening, Shiro returned to their quarters, showered, and shifted from foot to foot in front of the kitchenette. Keith’s patience held for a whole three dobashes, just long enough for him to finish dishing the takeout.</p><p>“Out with it.”</p><p>“I need to go back to Earth, and I need you to come with me.”</p><p>Well, that didn’t seem so bad. “Okay.”</p><p>“To meet Admiral Sanda and a few of my old advisors at the Galaxy Garrison,” Shiro blurted.</p><p>Keith heard the underlying meaning. “To meet your extended family before the bonding ceremony.”</p><p>Shiro’s mouth snapped shut with a click.</p><p>Keith wasn’t particularly amicable, and he didn’t really know what to say when meeting new people. But he long lost any fear of Shiro leaving him because someone the Black Paladin only saw at holidays or on the occasional trip disapproved of him.</p><p>“When do we leave?”</p><p>“That’s it?” Shiro blinked. “You’re okay with this?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Keith bit off half a garlic knot. “It’s part of bonding. I should meet all your family before we have another ceremony.”</p><p>Shiro all but sagged as he plopped on the kitchenette bar stool. “Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you?”</p><p>“Not tonight.”</p><p>“Perhaps I’ll show you then,” he said before glowering at the garlic knot in Keith’s hand. “Or maybe tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ll brush my teeth.”</p><p>“That doesn’t always get rid of the smell, babe.”</p><p>Keith threw a dishtowel at him. “There is one place I’d like to see while we’re on Earth, if we have the time.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Shiro’s eyebrows raised as he reached across the bar for a piece of pizza. “What’d you have in mind?”</p><p>They flew out to Earth at the beginning of the next movement, and like Shiro warned, Admiral Sanda was a tight-lipped, stern woman with a nonsense glare and a sharp tone that could stop any cadet or world leader in his tracks. She snapped at every excuse Shiro gave for not visiting Earth more frequently and turned that incensed glower on Keith.</p><p>He hadn’t felt this short since Krolia caught him and his friend in Madame President’s pool almost a decade ago.</p><p>“We’ve been conversing for more than ten dobashes, Shiro, and you have yet to introduce me to your bondmate. I’m beginning to wonder if you’ve forgotten all your lessons or just the ones concerning decency.”</p><p>“Uh, yes, my apologies, Admiral.” Shiro immediately stepped back and urged Keith forward with a hand upon his back. “Admiral Ellen Sanda, I’d like you to meet Senior Blade Keith Kogane, my bondmate. Keith, this is Admiral Sanda.”</p><p>Keith swallowed hard and offered his arm in a warrior’s greeting. “Ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet – ek!”</p><p>Her strong, resilient hug was nothing less than grandmotherly. She then held Keith at arm’s length with a tender, honest smile. “May I call you Keith?”</p><p>“…uh, yes…?”</p><p>“Keith, it is so good to finally meet you. Please, call me Ellen.” She wrapped an arm about his shoulders and led him toward the Galaxy Garrison’s main facility. “Why don’t we sit down in my quarters and get to know one another? I’ll order some tea.” As if an afterthought, she growled over her shoulder, “Shiro, Mitch, would you please lift those jaws off the ground and bring the luggage inside?”</p><p>Iverson and Sanda hosted them for dinner and sent them into the desert the next morning with a picnic lunch. Keith raced his speeder around the cacti and through the rock formations, leading Shiro on an exciting chase until they reached a dilapidated farmhouse.</p><p>Keith lifted a leg over his speeder and slid down the side, digesting the cold, startling reality that stood before him. The vibrant, homey sight of his youth had depreciated into an old, rundown home with a rotting fence that hardly protected the property, a small garage with a torn-open side door, and a single tree that barely afforded any shade.</p><p>The house itself had seen better decaphoebs with rotting boards in the porch, a smashed window, and a bird nest bursting from a second-level story hutter.</p><p>Shiro landed his own speeder and came to stand at Keith’s elbow, patient and calm as always.</p><p>“This was my dad’s place,” Keith said in a hushed tone, as if his raised voice would startle the silent landscape. “He and my mom lived here when she was stationed on Earth.”</p><p>“A bit of a commute,” laughed Shiro.</p><p>Keith returned it gently. “Yeah. They wanted privacy. The Garrison didn’t quite like a diplomat and one of their top engineers getting together. It meant losing my dad to the coalition, or so I’m told.”</p><p>Keith welcomed Shiro’s hand slipping into his and folding their fingers together.</p><p>“I don’t have a lot of memories here, but those I do…” He smiled up at Shiro’s soft gaze. “We were happy.”</p><p>Shiro brought up Keith’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “Do you want to rebond here?”</p><p>The thought hadn’t crossed Keith’s mind, but he quickly shook his head. “Earth may be my birth planet, but it’s not my home. And wallowing in the past isn’t any way to start our future together.”</p><p>“Hunk will be happy to hear that.” Shiro stepped forward and tugged Keith along with him. “Lugging all his equipment to his side of the universe is probably not his idea of a good time.”</p><p>“I might want to return here one day, though. Maybe clean it up. Use it as a place we can go when we just want to get away.”</p><p>Shiro’s smile was sweet and indulgent. “I’d like that. Want to go inside?”</p><p>Keith hesitated but eventually nodded. The keypad lock opened after only thirty-two tries, and the inside appeared in a similar state as the outside – old, dusty, and rotting. While the furniture was covered in sheets, a hole in the side of the wall had let in some wild animals.</p><p>Keith picked an old holo-frame from the built-in bookshelf and wiped off the screen. He smiled when it powered to life. It was a picture of his mother, father, and him – when he was a baby – sitting on the front steps of the porch. His mother looked so happy, so carefree, while his father held her close, his arms about her shoulders.</p><p>Similar pictures hung on Shiro’s walls – <em>their</em> walls – back on Olkarion. Pictures of Melenor, Alfor, and Allura, of Ellen and Mitch, of Admiral Shirogane, of Zarkon, Lotor, and Honerva.</p><p>Keith turned to see Shiro poking around the kitchen area. His mate snapped shut a door and jumped away from the cabinet.</p><p>“How’s Lotor doing with Honerva?” Keith asked.</p><p>Shiro blinked and wiped his hands absently. “As best as can be expected. The clone of his mom freaked him out a bit.”</p><p>“I’m sure the second investigation’s been hard on him.” Keith placed the picture frame on the counter before slipping his arms around Shiro’s waist. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>Shiro’s heavy sigh was plaintive. “I-I don’t know. The Honerva I remember baking layzova tarts and reading Lotor and me bedtime stories is gone. I’ll always be grateful to her for saving me, but…” He played with the edges of Keith’s braid. “…she didn’t do it for me.”</p><p>Keith tightened his hold upon Shiro, as if to ward off any who might harm his mate. “She didn’t do it <em>not</em> for you, either.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Shiro continued to fuss, though not protesting the hold, just agitated. “I…I might want to see her…someday. I’m not sure, but right now, I just…can’t.”</p><p>“She hurt you and countless others,” <em>including me,</em> Keith failed to add. “You don’t have to see her ever again if you don’t want to. Or if you do, I can go with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Shiro leaned forward to rest his cheek upon the top of Keith’s head and wrap his arms about his mate’s shoulders, drawing him closer. “Thanks, babe.”</p><p>“I’m always here for you, Takashi.” Keith gripped the back of Shiro’s jacket. “Whatever you need.”</p><p>“I know.” Their bond sung in unity.</p><p>“What about your other family?” Keith pulled back enough to meet Shiro’s eyes. “I’ve met Admiral Sanda and Ambassador Iverson. Your grandfather, Lotor. What about the rest of your family?”</p><p>Shiro welcomed Keith against him, hands falling natural to his hips. “Oh, I don’t know if you want to meet everyone.”</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone.”</em>
</p><p>Less a movement later, Shiro and Keith sat at the end of a long, formal table as Queen Melenor’s brother, a boisterous man named Coran, performed the traditional royal dance of Altean mates. The Yalmor screeches made Keith wince.</p><p>“You said everyone,” Shiro reminded him, to which Keith reminded him, “I know where you live.”</p>
<hr/><p>They eventually decided to hold the bonding ceremony on the balcony outside the coalition ballroom. Madam President allowed them to use the guest chambers in her residence as well as a few of the empty diplomatic chambers in the Galactic Coalition complex.</p><p>They chose to bond when the coalition was not in session, for the traditional Galran bonding ceremony lasted five quintants. The first quintant included a robust dinner that was an exchange of a traditional foods from each family’s culture.</p><p>The coalition event planners set up tables and serving areas in the usual gala hall, and Krolia and Kolivan engaged the Blade chefs to create a traditional Galran feast. Shiro’s family members brought a wide variety of dishes, including Olkari cuisine (the Holts), Japanese delicacies (his grandfather and brothers), Southwest delights (Sanda and Iverson), Galran drinks (Lotor), and Altean desserts (Melenor and Allura).</p><p>The meal went splendidly, especially for Kuro who enjoyed loading his plate and devouring all the universe’s tastiest dishes. Keith could have done without Krolia sharing his baby pictures with Sanda, but he made himself a permanent fixture at their table once the two began to swap stories about his father.</p><p>“—absolutely refused to let a mission to take off until he double-checked the sequences himself,” Sanda explained with a quick pat of his hand. “Steadfast but fastidious. He always did what was right, even if it wasn’t the easiest path to take.”</p><p>Krolia smiled and patted his cheek. “Sounds very much like someone else I know.”</p><p>The second quintant was dedicated to the purging of old relationships to strengthen the bond between soon-to-be bondmates.</p><p>“It’s an old ritual,” Kolivan explained when he dropped a box of Keith’s belongings on the coffee table in the Marmoran diplomatic quarters. “It was originally performed in an arranged agreement as a vow to be faithful to the new mate.”</p><p>Keith raised an eyebrow as he peeked at the contents of the box. “You seriously cleaned out my quarters of items I received from other people?”</p><p>“It’s tradition, kit,” Kolivan assured with a quick nod to Shiro. “You get rid of these items to honor your mate.”</p><p>Shiro put his hands up in a surrender gesture. “Do you need to bring me into this?”</p><p>Very few possessions occupied the box – a few pictures, a T-shirt, a keychain, one stuffed animal, and a rider’s jacket. Keith had only a handful of past relationships with casual meetings and embraces – except for one memory, decaphoebs ago.</p><p>A single night of hoverboard racing, skinny dipping, and tarts was a memory Keith never wanted to forget. His only reminder of it was a leather jacket, which his date – if he could call the Terran that – had placed over his shoulders.</p><p>The depth of his love for Shiro could never be matched, but Keith didn’t want to forget that night or the person he shared it with. Surely, Shiro would understand. After all, Shiro placed the jacket back in his closet after he saw it.</p><p>Vargas after Keith took the box back to his and Shiro’s chambers, Shiro found him hesitating as he held the jacket over their trash bin.</p><p>“You don’t want to throw it out,” Shiro asked, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms.</p><p>Keith gazed at the jacket, remembering very little about the teen other than his quick kiss and warm smile. “I…I love you, but that night – it doesn’t change anything between us. I just – ”</p><p>“Shhhh…” Shiro plucked the jacket from Keith’s hands, laid it across the bed, and then turned back to cradle Keith’s hand between both of his. “I don’t think we should forget the past, either. The people we were with – they helped to make us who we are today.”</p><p>“Are you throwing out everything from Adam?”</p><p>“I don’t have much left. It was a while ago, but I have a few pictures, some knickknacks.”</p><p>Keith glanced back at the leather jacket.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro called, one hand now wringing the back of his neck. Oh, no. “There’s something I should have told you before now, but I didn’t know if I should or if it mattered really.”</p><p>The bond fluttered, but Keith thought it was more excitement or nervous energy, rather than dread or guilt. “Tell me what?”</p><p>“That night, on Olkarion – when you got the leather jacket – ”</p><p>Keith froze in Shiro’s hands. “I never told you I got that jacket on Olkarion.”</p><p>A rosy pink color darkened Shiro’s cheeks, and his hands squeezed Keith’s. “Yeah, so…that’s my jacket.”</p><p>Keith allowed the words to sink in as relief washed over him, and he released it into the soul bond. When Shiro smirked, Keith smacked him hard in the shoulder.</p><p>“That’s <em>your</em> jacket? So all those decaphoebs ago, that was you?”</p><p>“Ow! Yes…?”</p><p>“You should have said something!”</p><p>“I didn’t even know you kept the jacket after that night,” said Shiro. “I only saw it again in your room all those phoebs ago. I didn’t think that was the best time to bring it up.”</p><p>Keith growled. “Anything else you want to come clean with? Once and for all? I don’t want three decaphoebs from now to find out that you have a child on some planet in the Faraway Systems.”</p><p>Shiro’s face scrunched in a ponderous expression. “I really like chocolate chip cookies, but I pretend not to. I always burn them. But I’m ridiculously good at making coffee.”</p><p>Keith sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s chest. They could have bonded before now. They could have been mates for <em>decaphoebs.</em> Keith could have helped Shiro through all his tests and struggles with his illness, and Shiro could have been the stability and comfort Keith craved in his youth.</p><p>They lost so much time in between their original bonding, just like his mom and Kolivan.</p><p>Keith’s eyes went wide. <em>“…Marmora.”</em></p><p>“Keith?” Shiro asked, concern coloring his voice. He must have felt Keith’s trepidation through the bond. “Keith, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“We bonded,” he murmured, shocked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When we met, all those decaphoebs ago – it makes sense,” Keith said, his mental notes also falling into place. “That’s why we were drawn so much to each other, why we clicked so quickly after our ceremony. Takashi, we bonded all those decaphoebs on Olkarion.”</p><p>Shiro’s hands rested upon Keith’s hips. “That can happen?”</p><p>Sliding his hands up and down Shiro’s forearms, Keith explained Krolia and Kolivan’s relationship and how they bonded in their teens.</p><p>“Huh.” Shiro tugged at Keith’s jean loops and canted his hips to fit against Keith’s. “Guess I should have known.”</p><p>“How could you? I didn’t even know.”</p><p>“Yeah, well – ” Shiro sighed and glanced away, his eyes casting a silver glow in the evening light. “I kept thinking about you for like, two summers, but Lotor said that you’d probably forgotten about me since you didn’t reach out either. Guess I should have known better. It took him seven decaphoebs to get with Allura.”</p><p>“Well, we did bond after one evening. I guess that means you got game.”</p><p>“Back at you.” Shiro leaned down to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and draw him close. “Any chance I can score tonight?”</p><p>“Maybe after dinner.” Keith laughed and began to lead Shiro toward the chamber’s door. “We’re meeting your grandfather and my parents in a few dobashes for dinner.”</p><p>Shiro stopped Keith with a tiny tug of his fingers. “Hey, wear my jacket?”</p><p>Shiro’s jacket no longer smelled of vanilla and cedarwood, but when Keith slipped his arms into the sleeves and tugged up the collar, the memory of their night together and the warmth that lived in Shiro’s eyes soothed his very soul.</p><p>Shiro didn’t take his eyes off Keith all night.</p><p>The third quintant called for mates to spend time with to their new in-laws, and Keith admitted – he had it easy. He’d already spent more than a month with Shiro’s grandfather, though he looked forward to spending more time with Kuro and Ryou.</p><p>Kuro had learned so much since he’d awoken in Honerva’s lab and had an affinity for cybersecurity and white hat hacking. He now helped the coalition as a consultant on certain cybersecurity matters and worked closely with Pidge on Paladin missions.</p><p>Ryou worked as a liaison for the new Gamaran government, and Shiro had told Keith in confidence that the security council would be voting to welcome both his brothers into the Paladins at their new session.</p><p>But they all shelved shoptalk for the quintant and decided to spar. Keith showed Ryou and Kuro Galran martial arts, while Ryou taught Keith how the Gamarans fought with both a sword and gun.</p><p>Admiral Shirogane watched with an attentive but reserved manner.</p><p>For dinner, Melenor, Allura, Lotor, Admiral Sanda, and Ambassador Iverson joined them. They swapped stories about Shiro’s time on Altea, Daibaazal, and Earth, while Admiral Shirogane showed Keith how to make mac and cheese the way Shiro enjoyed it.</p><p>“The key is the breadcrumb mixture,” the admiral explained as if sharing an old family secret. “Takashi likes it with a hint of rosemary and a dash of paprika.”</p><p>Keith wasn’t a huge fan of mac and cheese, but he had to admit it tasted delicious when made with the admiral’s recipe.</p><p>When Shiro returned to their quarters that night, he looked exhausted but loose, almost dreamy. Then he hiccupped.</p><p>“Keeeeiiiiiith.” He hunched over Keith’s shoulders with a syrupy sweet smile and swamp breath. <em>“Keeeeiiiiiith.</em> Can we go to Disney Universe? It’s been deca-<em>feeeeebs.”</em></p><p>“Takashi, are you drunk?” He couldn’t remember Shiro ever being drunk before, and now his mate drank too much in front of his parents and Blade brothers and sisters?</p><p>Shiro hiccupped again and put his forefinger and thumb in front of Keith’s face. Keith guessed Shiro was trying to make the gesture for “a little bit,” but it looked more like a dog for a shadow puppet show.</p><p>“Regis and Antok said Marmoran lager was like Terran coffee,” Shiro said with a pout on his face that brought a chuckle to Keith.</p><p>“Do you know what Terran coffee tastes like?”</p><p>Shiro’s sudden change from curious to indignant was hilarious. “I was on Earth for four deck-a-<em>feeebs</em> training with the <em>Gal-ax-see Garry-son.</em>”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Shiro rolled his eyes and tried to pull away from Keith’s arm around his back, but tripped over his own feet. He barely managed to avoid the floor, thanks to Keith’s quick reflexes.</p><p>“Whoa. Maybe we should get you to bed, huh? Let you sleep this off.” Keith made a mental note to kill Antok and Regris in the morning for getting his fiancé drunk two quintants before their ceremony.</p><p>“You gonna sleep with me?” Shiro asked as he plopped down on the bed.</p><p>Keith helped him out of his Henley and untied his sneakers. “Don’t see why tonight would be different than any other night.”</p><p>When Keith stood to work on Shiro’s jeans, Shiro swooped down to press a quick peck to his lips. “Good.”</p><p>Okay, maybe Antok and Regis would live to see the ceremony.</p><p>The fourth quintant was designated for relaxation and reconnection. Keith drew a bath in his large, Galran-sized tub with essential oils and salts, and led a wincing and limping Shiro into the room. Like Keith had done on Admiral Shirogane’s planet, he sat on the back edge of the tub and groomed Shiro. His hands trailing down Shiro’s arms, spreading his scent, mixing it with Shiro’s, then swept them back to rake through Shiro’s short strands.</p><p>Shiro let out a throaty moan and melted completely against Keith, arms thrown over Keith’s thighs as if they were the arms of a recliner. Keith relished in bringing his mate to a state of boneless relaxation until Shiro looked at him with a charming, playful grin.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> going to join me in here, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe later. Mom said that she would be sending up some – ek!”</p><p>Too fast for Keith to dodge, Shiro wrapped his arms about Keith’s middle and dragged him – T-shirt and all – into the warm bath. Keith came to the surface sputtering and swept his long bangs and braid out of his eyes.</p><p>“Seriously? What are you – five?”</p><p>“Come on. Let me pamper you like you pamper me.”</p><p>He looked so sweet, so earnest, that Keith had no choice but to sigh. He threw his soaked T-shirt, workout pants, and briefs over the side the tub and reclined back against Shiro’s broad chest. Shiro went through a similar ritual as Keith, gliding his large hands down Keith’s muscular arms and sliding them back up. He took extra care with Keith’s long hair, working it up an impressive lather and digging his fingers into Keith’s scalp.</p><p>Yeah, Keith could get on board with this.</p><p>They lounged in the tub for most of the morning before they climbed out and dressed in relaxing clothes – workout pants and tank tops. Keith stole Shiro’s sweatshirt to be engulfed in his scent and made Shiro lounge around with his arms exposed.</p><p>Like Keith promised, Krolia dropped off a platter of cured meats and cheese, along with some fresh fruit, and Shiro resolved not to move for the remainder of the day.</p><p>Keith was more than excited to oblige and laid down on his bed, enjoying the simple pleasure of Shiro’s company. Once they were satiated from breakfast, Shiro went to work. He took meticulous care of Keith’s long hair, brushing it thoroughly until it was dry, and then sectioned off the hair to weave it into a loose plait.</p><p>“Kolivan told me yesterday that it’s customary for the new mates to spend their last night apart,” Shiro muttered once he flipped Keith’s braid over his shoulder. “Something about tradition from when the mates didn’t know each other until the final day of the ceremony.”</p><p>Keith didn’t like the undercurrent of distress that slithered into his gut. “Where will you be staying?”</p><p>“Not too far. Just down the hall in the Altean Royal Chambers.”</p><p>“Good.” Keith liked to keep Shiro close, and the unease in the bond affirmed Shiro felt the same way.</p><p>They moved at a relaxing pace with Shiro and Keith enjoying the meals Hunk made for them and then watched a movie together. Keith enjoyed the part of the quintant where he simply lay next to Shiro, their fingers entwined.</p><p>“You know when I knew you were it?” Shiro said in a loving murmur. “First day we fought together as part of a Voltron-Blade taskforce. You came right out of no where, kicked a guy to the ground, and then delivered a knock-out punch. I turned to Allura and said, ‘That Blade is going to be my husband.’’</p><p>“The quintant you proposed me and didn’t make me kiss you.” Keith lifted their joined hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to Shiro’s knuckles. “You wanted to respect me and help me, not <em>save</em> me. I was grateful.” He smiled. “Thank you for choosing me.”</p><p>Shiro flexed his fingers to tighten the hold. “I think that’s my line.”</p><p>“I’m serious.” Keith rolled over to face Shiro. “All you’ve done for me –”</p><p>“I would do it again,” Shiro said, his eyes serious, their soul bond unyielding. “All of it. Just for the chance to know you.”</p><p>Keith fought back the tears that stung the corner of his eyes, but he refused to look away. “Same here. I-I don’t know how I lived without you.”</p><p>“You have no idea how hard it was when we were apart.” Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s shoulder. “To not be able to talk to you.” Then his cheek. “To see you.” Then his lips. “To touch you. I don’t ever want to go through that again.”</p><p>“Me either.” Keith glanced at the time on the room’s screen. “I don’t like this.”</p><p>“I don’t either,” Shiro admitted with a helpless shrug, “but tomorrow we won’t have to spend another night apart.”</p><p>That, Keith couldn’t wait for.</p><p>When the time came for them to separate, Shiro pressed Keith against the entryway wall and wrapped himself about Keith’s slimmer body. Keith responded in kind, shoving his knee between Shiro’s thighs and curling his arms about his mate’s neck. Shiro’s taste upon his tongue, his vanilla and cedarwood scent surrounding him, his sweatshirt still upon his shoulders, and Keith wanted nothing more to drag Shiro back to bed.</p><p>They only parted after a loud knock came at the door – Krolia most likely.</p><p>“Guess that’s my cue,” Shiro murmured into Keith’s ear, warm breath brushing his cheek. “See you tomorrow, babe.”</p><p>Sadness, regret echoed in their bond. “Yeah, tomorrow.”</p><p>That night, Kosmo’s warmth was a pale comparison to Shiro’s, and his mate’s absence left him bereft and vulnerable. So of course, the nightmares returned full force.</p><p>Keith was back at Honerva’s lab, racing through the corridors, searching for Shiro, unable to find him. On Keith’s gauntlet a timer wound down, and though Keith couldn’t read how much time was left, he knew he would never be able to find Shiro in time.</p><p>And then he found him – cold and starved of quintessence, strapped to a bed and alone in a tiny room.</p><p><em>This isn’t real,</em> Keith kept telling himself. They saved each other. Keith found Shiro in time, and Shiro came for him in Honerva’s pit of hell. The coalition and Gamaran forces captured Honerva and locked her up where she couldn’t hurt anyone ever again.</p><p>But staring down at the lifeless eyes of his one-time lover – Keith woke up with his throat raw.</p><p>His mind worked on autopilot as he found his way out of his twisted blanket and stumbling to the door. He palmed it open, only to find a thoroughly exhausted and haunted Shiro standing before him. Keith threw himself at his mate, seizing Shiro’s neck and welcoming him close.</p><p>Tears wet the crux of Keith’s neck, where Shiro tucked his face, as Keith raked his fingers through Shiro’s short locks.</p><p>“I’m here,” Shiro murmured over and over again. <em>“I’m here…”</em></p><p>“Thank Marmora,” Keith replied, not sure if he was comforting Shiro or himself.</p><p>Keith woke the next morning with the sticky residue of tears upon his cheeks, a heavy arm over his waist, and a thick muscle under his cheek. He shifted in bed, content to let the morning wait, when Shiro inhaled sharply. His mate blinked away the tiredness in his eyes, and when he met Keith’s expectant gaze, a sweet smile crossed his face.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Good morning, boys.”</p><p>Keith nearly jumped out of his skin, but unlike the last time Krolia surprised them, Keith stayed tucked against Shiro’s side.</p><p>Krolia smiled from her perch at the foot of the bed, where she petted Kosmo and sipped her tea. “I’m beginning to wonder if you two need additional training. At least a few refresher survival courses.”</p><p>“I think we sufficiently proved we can survive,” Shiro said, hooking an arm about Keith’s waist and flopping over on top of him.</p><p>Keith huffed and playfully pushed at Shiro’s arm, laughing when Shiro just rested his head against Keith’s shoulder. “Are you going to let me up?”</p><p>“Nah. I think I want to redo yesterday, maybe stay in bed all quintant.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll let you two fight out,” Krolia said she pushed up and headed toward the door. “But I did see Melenor and Allura already up and about. I wouldn’t leave them waiting too long if I were you, Shiro.”</p><p>“Right. Thanks, Krolia.”</p><p>Once the door shut, Shiro threw Keith a lopsided smile. “So…we got this thing today. You might remember.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes but enjoyed Shiro’s warmth against his skin and soul. “I didn’t forget.”</p><p>“I’m glad. So I’ll see you in a few vargas?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it.” Keith kept the kiss chaste, so as not to tempt Shiro into any more shenanigans. Of course, that didn’t stop him from slapping Shiro’s butt as he climbed out of bed.</p><p>Krolia returned not too long after and braided his hair while Lance and Kolivan readied his Blade dress uniform. It matched his usual senior Blade attire but with platinum accents and a sharpened blade that hung from his waist rather than in a traditional holster.</p><p>Hunk offered a few pre-ceremony snacks – layzova tarts and some cider – and then Lance stood. All his usual loud and annoying demeanor faded away, and he lightly punched Keith in the shoulder.</p><p>“You did good, Plait. So thanks.”</p><p>Keith glanced away and swallowed hard. When he finally managed to find his voice, it sounded hoarse even to his ears. “Takashi saved me that quintant.”</p><p>Lance smiled, too bright and cheeky. “I think you saved each other.”</p><p>He left a moment later as Krolia came to give Keith a once-over, straightening his jacket and brushing back his long bangs. With her hands cupping his cheeks, she offered him a tender smile.</p><p>“I am so proud of you, kit. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to celebrate you and the bond you have forged with your mate.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mom.”</p><p>As they headed toward the gala hall and the place where he and Shiro met, they passed by the Altean Royal Chambers. The door had been left open a crack, allowing Melenor’s airy, melodic voice to flow outward. There was affection in it, along with a heavy dose of parental pride, and it drew Keith close.</p><p>Inside, Keith saw Ryou dressed in a formal uniform that almost mimicked his battle armor, though it appeared more comfortable with slacks and a tight coat. He sat in deep discussion with Allura, who made notes upon her tablet while exchanging a few points. She wore a long blue and white gown with her hair pulled up and back in a tight bun, though she lost her golden tiara with its topaz crystal.</p><p>She had stated she would seek election to become Altea’s next queen, but for now, she simply enjoyed her warrior life as a paladin.</p><p>Kuro and Lotor huddled on the quarters’ couch, engrossed in a game upon Kuron’s tablet. Kuro’s tongue hung out the side of his mouth – a distinctively not-Shiro expression. He also wore an outfit closer to Ryou’s but with a black and white coat and orange and blue accents, which actually matched Lotor’s new wardrobe.</p><p>Lotor himself dressed closer to an ambassador now than a leader pro tem in simple slacks, a dress shirt, and an overcoat. Keith wasn’t sure what Lotor wanted to do in the future, though rumor had it that he may work for Madam President’s office after stepping down as leader of Daibaazal.</p><p>Of course, Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about that, either.</p><p>In the middle of the room stood Queen Melenor and Admiral Shirogane along with Keith’s mate. Shiro was devastatingly handsome in his black and white dress uniform as a Paladin in the Galactic Coalition Forces. His white boots were polished; his hair was slicked back and styled. He even shifted his bayard into a Marmoran blade, which held his thigh like Keith’s did now.</p><p>Melenor continued to fuss, completing the finishing touches of Shiro’s hair and jacket, while Admiral Shirogane spoke in low, hushed tones.</p><p>The soul bond thrummed, pleasant and warm, as Shiro was surrounded by the very people he revered as his family and closest friends.</p><p>Shiro suddenly looked directly at the door and winked.</p><p>Keith let out a tiny sigh. How many times would he fall for Shiro? Every single time he saw him, it seemed.</p><p>Since they decided on a small ceremony, only three short rows of chairs occupied the balcony. Gold and white lights twinkled upon the railings, while a few bushes and flowers hung from an arbor. A string quartet was set up in the corner and played elegant, traditional Terran music as Kosmo carried the rings in a basket and the groomsmen and women lined up.</p><p>Lotor and Allura stood on Shiro’s side, while Lance, Hunk, and Pidge stood for Keith.</p><p>When Shiro finally met him at the alter, all dashing and charming with a warm, tender smile, Keith could barely breathe.</p><p>Like their first bonding ceremony, Kolivan presided, but Keith wasn’t ready for when Shiro stood across from him and reached for his hands. Those impossibly deep eyes shimmered, and Shiro’s delight and pure joy pulsated through their bond. Keith found himself instinctively reaching back, wading into all the affection and love Shiro offered him. It was too much and not enough all at once, and Keith surged up to take Shiro’s lips before Kolivan pronounced them bonded mates.</p><p>The Paladins cheered while Lance whistled, though Kolivan cleared his throat after ten ticks.</p><p>“I had planned to keep this short, but perhaps we should skip to the exchanging of rings.”</p><p>Shiro refused to release Keith, keeping his hands locked on Keith’s hips. “I believe that’s for the best.”</p><p>Hunk directed the coalition caters to set up the reception in the coalition ballroom, and he’d chosen a buffet layout where the guests could serve themselves throughout the night. They decided on roundtables, not a “bonding couple” table, so Keith found himself sitting next to Krolia and Kolivan, while Melenor and Admiral Shirogane sat Shiro’s side. They rounded the table out with Allura and Lotor.</p><p>To no one’s surprise, Lotor clanged a fork against a glass and stood. Once the crowd hushed, the one-time prince deadpanned, “I would just like to begin by saying, ‘You’re welcome.’ Without Allura and my interference, we would not be celebrating Keith and Takashi’s bonding today.”</p><p>Warm laughter captured the crowd before Lotor sobered. “But today is a celebration, one that I had hoped would come. Takashi.”</p><p>Keith followed Lotor’s gaze to his mate, slipping his hand into Shiro’s as he listened with a reserved smile.</p><p>“You are my oldest friend, a brother in all ways that matter,” Lotor continued. “I have had the privilege of seeing you live and love, and I can say without a doubt that the happiest I have ever seen you is with Keith.</p><p>“Keith.” He tipped his wine glass toward Keith. “Allura and I already gifted you with stories of our plight prior to your bonding days with Takashi, but what we refrained from telling you was one story from our youth, which I will gift to you now.</p><p>“You see, Keith, Takashi loathed lazoyva tarts. In fact, my mother used to order them for every diplomatic gathering, and Takashi could not stomach them. Sometimes he would even get sick from the smell.”</p><p>Keith raised an eyebrow at Shiro. “And here I thought they were your favorite dessert.”</p><p>Shiro blanched and appeared as if he wanted to crawl under the table.</p><p>“So you have to understand my surprise when he returned to Daibaazal the summer of our seventeenth decaphoeb and the only thing he craved was lazoyva tarts. Apparently, he had met this bondmate, who absolutely adored them. And now he wanted one at every meal. Reminded him of the Blade he was going to bond with one day, he said.</p><p>“Only took you two another seven decaphoebs or so to finally get together. About six decaphoebs, 10 phoebs, four movements, and twenty-two quintants too long, but I am honored to have been able to see it. And if we could all have that much dedication and commitment to one another, well…the universe would be a much better place.”</p><p>Lotor raised his glass, tears shimmering in his eyes. He spoke the traditional Marmoran well wishes, <em>“Varna Xilaran ek sakar.”</em></p><p>
  <em>You are bonded by the stars.</em>
</p><p>Everyone lifted their glasses in a toast, and after a quick sip of his champagne, Keith shifted in his chair to glare at Shiro.</p><p>“You hate lazoyva tarts?”</p><p>“I’ve come to love them almost as much as my bondmate.”</p><p>Shiro offered Keith a chaste kiss, which he was more than happy to deepen, but another clang echoed through the hall. Another speech followed, and then another, and one more from Melenor, just for good measure. The food came and went. Music from the band swelled, and guests took to the dance floor.</p><p>“Well.” Krolia stood and offered a hand to Shiro. “Will you allow me the pleasure of a dance with my son-in-law?”</p><p>“It would be my honor, Krolia.” Shiro took her hand and stood, but stole a moment to wink back at Keith. “Be back in a few.”</p><p>Their soul bond kept Keith company as he watched Krolia spin Shiro and then Shiro spun back to her with a surprised laugh. He seemingly allowed her to lead, which Keith admitted was probably for the best. Besides, the best leaders knew when use their power and when to give their power.</p><p>As the music slowed and Shiro and Krolia comfortably drew close and matched the tempo, Keith couldn’t believe this was his life. He’d somehow managed to bond with an incredible and compassionate warrior, find friends and family, and help bring peace to the universe as both a Paladin and a Blade.</p><p>“You know, parenting can be a frightening experience,” Kolivan said, startling Keith out of his reverie. Kolivan had moved into the seat next to him and brought with him two glasses and a bottle of potent Marmoran wine. “I wasn’t prepared when I first saw your mother again, but I believe we worked our way through.”</p><p>Keith accepted the glass and clicked it again Kolivan’s. “You always put my mom first. I appreciated that, Kolivan. And I appreciate all you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“It has been my honor and my privilege.” Kolivan took a sip of his drink, and Keith did the same. “But you must know – one is not ever ready for his kit to find his bondmate, especially so young.”</p><p>Keith blinked “…I never told you I met Takashi here. Did Mom – ”</p><p>“I met Shiro quite a few times over the decaphoebs at coalition meetings and galas.” Kolivan hitched an elbow on the back of his chair and savored another sip of his drink. Keith followed his gaze to the dance floor and their mates. “Your mother described the person you met that summer. I was able to discern it was Shiro.”</p><p>Realization hit Keith like a sucker punch. “That’s why you assigned me to all those Blade-Voltron task forces. You knew we bonded?”</p><p>“I thought the possibility was there.” Kolivan finished his drink and then stood, closing his jacket before leaning over to kiss the top of Keith’s hair. “Shiro is a worthy mate, and you deserve an eternity of happiness, Keith. May Marmora bless your bonding.”</p><p>Kolivan then made his way to the dance floor and interrupted Shiro and Krolia. Shiro bowed while Krolia laughed, and then Kolivan whisked Krolia away for his own dance. Keith made sure when Shiro turned back to the table, he was right there to greet him.</p><p>“Miss me?” Keith asked as he swooped in and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck.</p><p>“Terribly.” Shiro pulled Keith close with an arm about his waist. “You have no idea how much I missed you when I was negotiating with Throk in the Gamaran Territory. At least I got to talk to your mom, and she passed along how you were doing.”</p><p>“I learned so much about you with the Paladins.” Keith glanced back at Lance and Pidge, who assaulted the buffet, to Hunk dancing with his mate, Shay, alongside Melenor and Admiral Shirogane, to Allura and Lotor who were currently deep in conversation with Admiral Sanda and Ambassador Iverson, to Ryou and Kuro who arm-wrestled with Antok and Regris. The fact they still had their arms attached shocked Keith.</p><p>“Do you know why I suggested you join the Paladins?” Shiro asked, drawing Keith’s attention. When Keith shook his head, Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s. “So you’ll create bonds with them, too. Our lives are dangerous. Who knows what happened today, tomorrow, the day after? I wanted you to have others – just in case.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. “I wanted you to know – you’ll never be alone again, Keith.”</p><p>Keith glanced away, blinking away the sudden stinging in his eyes, and finally managed to meet Shiro’s tender gaze. “That goes for you, too, Takashi.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Shiro laughed. Their bond sung, warm and fierce and loving. “Your mom just told me that since we’re fully bonded, I have absolutely no excuse to miss the Galran high holidays.”</p><p>“Good.” Keith tightened his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulled him even closer. “This is exactly where you belong.”</p><p>
  <em>The End </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for joining me on this indulgent journey! I had a lot of fun, and I hope you did, too!</p><p>I began a drabble continuation, which you can find on my <a href="https://ggfj84.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ggfj84">Twitter</a>.</p><p>I know of at least three Sheith stories I'll be posting in the coming weeks (including the Ski Lodge Romcom story from Twitter), so if you want to be notified when I post those, please click the author subscribe button. </p><p>Also, I'm thinking about holding a story giveaway, so I'll let you know when that opens. </p><p>Thank you again! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>